Jak IV: La aventura continúa
by Asegai
Summary: Jak ha salvado al mundo... otra vez. Entonces ¿Por qué los ataques de robots letales y de cabezachapas continúan? Cuando se pensaba que todo había acabado, una nueva amenaza surge de las sombras: S.I.C.A. una inteligencia artificial se consigue hacer con el poder y al igual que los otros que antes lo intentaron la mueven unas ansias terribles de dominar el mundo.
1. Prólogo

Nota del autor: Debido a la restricción de caracteres impuesta a la hora de escribir le resumen me he visto obligado a omitir ciertos detalles que voy a aclarar ahora. Esta es una historia tras los eventos del Jak 3 y continuando el hilo de la historia, habrá nuevos personajes, míos obviamente, con los que pretendo dar una nuevo giro a la historia de Jak. Uno de ellos, el más importante, acompañará a Jak durante este nuevo y movido viaje y jugará un papel importante en el desarrollo de la historia, dentro de poco lo conoceréis a fondo, a él y todas sus manías. Para todos aquellos deseosos de un nuevo sabor al más puro estilo Jak Y Daxter, disfrutad de mi pequeño prólogo y os prometo que intentaré subir el próximo capítulo lo antes posible. Leed, disfrutad y comentad.

**Aviso: Jak y Daxter son personajes pertenecientes a Naughty Dog Sony, yo no poseo ningún derecho sobre ellos.**

* * *

**Prólogo**

Jak POV

Era una tarde como otra cualquiera, los fuertes vientos del desierto azotaban la estepa y todo lo que hubiera en medio, en este caso Daxter y yo. Habíamos sido enviados a otra misión "suicida" a por unos cabezachapas del desierto que parecían no admitir derrota puesto que su líder ya había sido derrotado y estos seguían interfiriendo en las rutas de tránsito y comercio volviendo el desierto de la estepa un lugar mucho más peligroso. Y ahí estábamos, yo conduciendo raudo por las dunas en mi preciado coche el "Arenatiburón" en busca de los cabezachapas del desierto cuando algo inesperado tuvo lugar. Uno de estos cabezachapas nos asaltó desde una esquina ciega y derribó nuestro coche de una golpe con su poderosa cola lanzándonos a Daxter y a mí por los aires. El golpe inesperado fue muy duro, los barrotes que formaban la cabina había quedado destrozados, más duro fue el golpe que yo me llevé, mi espalda entró en contacto con la roca a altas velocidades y estuve a punto de perder el conocimiento, lo único que me hizo volver en mí fueron los desesperados gritos de mi compañero Daxter que parecía haber acabado peor que yo, tenía un hombro en una posición extraña y usaba su brazo bueno para intentar levantarse. Eso me hico entrar en pánico, me lancé hacia delante y lo cogí con ambas manos por la cintura intentando no tocar el brazo dañado y luego miré hacia lo que había sido un coche hasta hace un momento, ahora no era más que un amasijo de hierros. Estábamos jodidos, entonces miré al cabezachapa que se lanzaba hacia nosotros a gran velocidad. Corrección, estábamos muuuy jodidos. Tanta mi desesperación fue, que me lancé a correr hacia delante sin siquiera pensar en otra cosa, sentía el pesado aliento en mi nuca, oía las pesadas pisadas del cabezachapa seguirme, ni siquiera podía concentrarme en invocar el eco luminoso en mí y hacer algo, solo un pensamiento poblaba mi mente: correr.

Entonces fue cuando lo oí, un fuerte estruendo a mi espalda y el sonido del rugido de un cabezachapa, estábamos muertos. Seguí corriendo pero mi agitado cerebro fue capaz de registrar algo más, un cambio en el ambiente. No había pisadas y no sentía al aliento del cabezachapa en mi cuello. Entonces, hubo una explosión que me hizo tirarme hacia delante y me giré en el aire por instinto para prevenir daños mayores al pobre Daxter que el dolor y el miedo parecían haberle sellado la boca. Aterricé sobre mi espalda, aún sosteniéndolo entre mis manos y miré al lugar dónde se suponía que había estado el cabezachapa, pidiendo un milagro. Milagro que, al parecer tuve. El cabezachapa estaba tirado en el suelo, bueno quizás debería haberlo llamado solo chapa porque, no tenía cabeza. En su lugar estaba el muñón del cuello pero ni rastro de la cabeza. eso aparte de alegrarme me dio una mala noticia, no estábamos solos. Peor aún, estábamos con algo capaz de acabar tan rápidamente con un cabezachapa del desierto. Y yo que pensaba que había tenido suerte, saltas de la sartén para ir a las brasas.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Nota del autor:** Bueno, lamento la espera pero aquí tenéis finalmente el primer capítulo en el cual presento al personaje que acompañará a nuestros héroes durante el transcurso de esta historia. Leed, disfrutad y comentad, los comentarios son siempre bien recibidos puesto que los necesito para mejorar la calidad de mis obras, sean bueno o malos.

**Aviso: Jak y Daxter son personajes pertenecientes a Naughty Dog y Sony, yo no poseo ningún derecho sobre ellos.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Primeras impresiones**

Defcom POV

Me desperté de repente, como siempre el corazón me latía a velocidades anormales, agarré mi arma y me preparé para ….. nada. Absolutamente nada. Mierda, nunca me quitaré estas pesadillas. Todos los días me levanto pensando que me atacan, ojala aquél fatídico día en lo que todo se fue al infierno nunca hubiera pasado. Tantas vidas perdidas. Me quité las sábanas de encima y me senté al borde de la cama dejando el arma apoyada detrás mía con el cañón descansando sobre la almohada como si estuviera durmiendo aún la mañana. Miré al frío suelo, frío y monótono suelo, ojalá las cosas fueran más monótonas. Las cosas monótonas serán aburridas sí, pero predecibles. Siempre sabrás lo que pasará a continuación puesto que es un ciclo que se repite una y otra vez. Veo algo que cae hacia el suelo, una lágrima. ¿estaba llorando? ¿Por qué? Nada triste me había pasado, bueno si, aquello. Mi infierno particular, no quería pensar más en ello. Me levanté de la cama y me di la vuelta para coger mi preciada arma, dicha arma era un objeto temible si era usado correctamente, aparte de estar envestida en una belleza y soberbia anormales para un arma. Su largo cañón acabado en una boquilla plana rectangular con un ensanche en el centro del mismo. El cuerpo del arma, lleno de líneas curvas elegantes y… letales. La culata ajustable que tan cómodo hacía el disparo, lo cual teniendo el cuenta la potencia y el retroceso del arma era de agradecer. Quizá demasiado, solo había que mirar mi cuerpo escuálido con una camiseta y unos pantalones de chándal recién levantado de la cama para comprobar el buen trabajo de la culata. Con mi preciada arma bajo el brazo empecé a caminar hacia la puerta de mi cuarto con pesadez, arrastrando mis pies descalzos sobre el frío suelo, agarré el pomo y abrí la puerta la cual me reprendió con el acostumbrado quejido. Dejé mi arma apoyada en la pared del pasillo y me dirigí hacia la cocina para desayunar, sin tener nada planeado. Lo que hubiera, que no era mucho dado a la desconfianza que le tenía a los tenderos de Spargus. Ah, Spargus. El lugar en el que se suponía que iba a encontrar un lugar alejado de los problemas, no sabía cuan equivocado estaba. Habiendo desayunado y con algo de comida en el cuerpo, el cambio era apreciable en mi postura puesto que se había sustituido al zombie que se acababa de levantar de la cama con alguien lleno de vida y que simplemente parecía feliz, ya no arrastraba los pies ni iba con la cabeza gacha. Mi sonrisa, de las pocas cosas que no habían cambiado, de las cosas que ella le gustaban. Eyle, el amor de mi vida, mi alma gemela. La chica sin la cual no había razón para vivir. Aunque no nos viéramos mucho ambos teníamos esa sensación de conexión a pesar de las distancias que nos separaran y siempre habíamos estado para apoyar al otro, ambos almas libres que necesitan de espacio, una unión casi imposible hecha realidad. Los momentos juntos merecían la espera, y al ser ambos jóvenes íbamos en la búsqueda de la tan aclamada aventura que había acabado por ser un día a día de supervivencia. Si seguía por esa línea de pensamiento iba a volver a llorar, lo sabía. Tenía cumplir la promesa que le hice al separarnos para volvernos a ver cuando los precursores vieran necesario, si es que seguían ahí. Debía de ser fuerte, debía recuperarme, debía salir y coger aire. Se dirigió hasta su cuarto y abrió su sencillo armario y miró las pocas ropas que conservaba, su traje de combate, varias camisetas y pantalones y algunos pijamas enteros. Cogí la percha en la cual estaba mi traje de combate y la tiré encima de la cama con el traje de combate aún puesto en ella con una mano mientras que con la otra abría los cajones que iba a usar después, luego me di la vuelta para sacar la percha, dejarla en la cama, quitarme el pantalón y camiseta que llevaba y ponerme el ajustado traje de combate negro. Dicho traje se componía de unos pantalones y una chaqueta ajustada de material mate negro cuya cremallera era trasera. En la parte delantera de la chaqueta había seis círculos azules en la zona abdominal que brillaron mientras me ponía la chaqueta, en dichos círculos residía el sistema operativo que regía el traje y se adaptada a los requerimientos del usuario según su postura corporal aunque este también respondiera a órdenes verbales del mismo. Este traje no era liso, cuando estaba inactivo sin camuflaje alguno mostraba su verdadero aspecto, en la parte delantera había seis líneas blancas que partían cada una de los distintos puntos azules para reunirse con otros seis puntos de color rojo en la espalda de la chaqueta. Este traje tenía la ventaja de ser transpirable lo cual me permitía ponérmelo aunque hiciera calor, aparte de que requería contacto con la piel para asegurar una buena conexión con los doce núcleos inteligentes del traje, además esta chaqueta tenía múltiples bolsillos colocados en la cintura y traía cinturón propio lleno de pequeños bolsillos en los cuales se separaban las granadas explosivas, de humo y aturdidoras. Los pantalones ya eran más normales, no tenían puntos y eran completamente lisos aunque también tuvieran el camuflaje adaptativo que tenía la chaqueta, el pantalón en sí tenía cuatro bolsillos a los lados siendo dos a cada lado y uno encima de otro. Habiendo terminado de vestirme me coloqué delante del espejo y me miré de arriba abajo comprobando que todo estuviera en su sitio. Ese traje que parecía una segunda piel parecería muy raro ahí fuera puesto que todo el mundo llevaba esas feas túnicas con protectores, así que decidí camuflarlo un poco. Levanté mi brazo izquierdo y me lo acerqué al pecho para tener un mejor acceso a la consola que se iniciaba tocando dos veces la muñeca con dos dedos. Vi la singular pantallita proyectarse y acercando los dedos a ella seleccioné un suave azul con líneas blancas perpendiculares en la chaqueta que escondiera los puntos y no destacara tanto como lo hacía el negro. Una vez hecho esto me acerqué de nuevo a mi armario y me puse mis botas de combate, que eran más normales que el resto del set de combate, lo único especial que tenía era su extraordinaria resistencia y su buen agarre a casi todas las superficies, aparte de tener también mi camuflaje adaptativo. Me giré hacia los cajones para sacar mis guantes favoritos, estos también podía camuflarse pero sin embargo yo les había dejado puesto un diseño fijo que podría quitar pero que a mí me gusta llevar, dicho diseño era el dibujo de la mano calavera que estaba en la parte superior de los guantes de tal manera que simulaba que mi mano eran de calavera, aunque este bonito detalle no tenía la precisión para realmente aparentarlo puesto que era un dibujo sobre fondo negro que tras yo seleccionarlo y ajustármelo cambió al azul, molaba. Me miré al espejo de nuevo para comprobar una vez más que todo seguía en orden, me subí la capucha y busqué las municiones que tenía guardadas, eco rojo para el fusil antimaterial, amarillo para el omnifusil y azul para el subfusil, luego fui a buscar las armas que estaban también en el armario salvo el antimaterial que lo había dejado antes en el marco de la puerta, las armas al entrar en contacto con mis guantes se replegaron quedando una especie de cajas que al ojo inexperto nadie había pensado que eran armas, ese era el truco aparte de que eran más fáciles de llevar que si cada una se quedaba con su tamaño real. Aunque esta última característica no la tenía el fusil antimaterial para asegurar esa precisión absoluta que a mí tanto me gustaba. Me llevé el fusil antimaterial a la espalda donde que se quedó pegado gracias a unos imanes ocultos a simple vista presentes en el traje quedándome cruzado con la culata sobresaliendo sobre el hombro derecho para poder cogerlo rápidamente en caso de que fuera necesario, luego enganché el subfusil en mi pierna derecha y el omnifusil a la parte baja de mi espalda. Me subí la capucha, me puse mis cascos por dentro la capucha, los enchufé a mi MP4 y me dispuse a salir, pero claro si en ese momento alguien me hubiera dicho que probablemente tardaría en volver me hubiera llevado algo más conmigo o directamente no hubiera salido, que cojones. Las calles estaban siendo azotadas por el polvo, como siempre, me subí la capucha y empecé a andar de camino a la puerta que daba la salida al desierto, aunque tuviera que pasar por el garaje de los exploradores de Spargus. Las monótonas calles de Spargus, calles de tierra y bordeadas de las extrañas casas modulares que parecía extenderse por todo el terreno habitable dándole un aspecto poco acogedor a la ciudad. Sus habitantes tampoco colaboraban mucho en ese aspecto, todos daban la impresión de ser personas duras y agresivas, hombres y mujeres. Sin excepciones, lo cual me hico apretar el paso para llegar a mi destino lo antes posible. Llegué a la puerta del hangar en cuestión de pocos minutos, al abrirse me encontré con que no estaba solo, parecía que un explorador tenía una misión que cumplir puesto que estaba cerca de uno de los coches. Nunca había visto a este explorador antes, llevaba el cuerpo cubierto con placas de protección precursoras, encima de una blusa azul sin mangas que dejaba al descubierto unos brazos musculosos que salían de una ancha espalda, llevaba perilla y el pelo de un extraño color verde que se mezclaba con el amarillo en la parte final de pelo que llevaba en un extraño tupé corto que se alargaba un poco hacia atrás. Además de esto llevaba unas extrañas gafas en la frente, un arma mórfica al a espalda aparte de una turbotabla y un pequeño ottsel en el hombro. Este también llevaba gafas aparte de unos extraños pantalones vaqueros con un agujero por el que asomaba su larga cola, estos dos personajes tan curiosos parecían molestos de haber sido interrumpidos, se me quedaron mirando como si yo tuviera cabezachapas en la cara. Sobre todo el pequeño, que me había disparado un mirada asesina desde el hombro de su compañero, aunque ambos no tardaron en volver a lo suyo. Se subieron al extraño coche que parecía haber elegido y salieron raudos hacia el desierto, este sencillo hecho llamó mi atención y decidí seguirlos usando mi propio vehículo que estaba enterrado en la arena fuera protegido de miradas curiosas, merodeadores y las famosas tormentas de arena. Salí afuera agradeciendo a la capucha su protección contra la dura arena mientras tuviera la cabeza baja, me puse los cascos y llamé a mi zoomer particular, el cual yo había modificado fuertemente. Era más rápido, más ligero y tenía un mejor control aunque le tuve que quitar el modulador extra que le permitía elevarse por lo que solo circulaba por el suelo, como un coche normal. Aunque fuera bastante más grande que un zoomer normal y esto pudiera llevar a impresiones equivocadas sobre su rapidez, yo ya había comprobado esta en repetidas ocasiones, de hecho no estaría vivo si así no fuera. El zoomer, salió disparado del suelo en apenas un par de segundos levantando mucha arena y dejando un enorme hueco en la arena, me subí a él sin preocuparme por el agujero del suelo, ya lo taparía el viento. Ahora quería ver lo que hacían aquellos dos, le seguí durante un par de minutos, sin prisa alguna y disfrutando de mi música cuando algo completamente inesperado tuvo lugar cien metros delante de mí. Un cabezachapa del desierto salió de una esquina y embistió al coche con toda su rabia, esto me hizo cambiar de rumbo y desviarme a hacia la derecha pero no para intervenir sino para observar sin ser detectado por el cabezachapa. Alcancé una duna alta a sus buenos más de cien metros de dónde la acción estaba teniendo lugar, me bajé del zoomer y miré el resultado. Observé con horror que el coche había sido destrozado y que sus ocupantes corrían por su vidas delante del cabezachapa, yo pensé que le coche había sobrevivido, ¿tanto se nota que nunca me han dado? Eso parece. Rápidamente cogí el fusil antimaterial cogiéndolo por la culata que sobresalía por encima de mi hombro, y apunté con él hacia el lugar, inmediatamente el menú de la mira se despliega, una cruz roja se dibuja en el cetro, un láser me indica las distancia y un ordenador me calcula las posibilidades de fallo. Vi que el cabezachapa los iba a coger, iban a morir. No mientras yo pudiera hacer algo, tiré de la palanca de seguridad que alineaba la bala con el cañón, esta se colocó con un suave clack, revisé las probabilidades de fallo que daban nulas puesto que la cabeza del cabezachapa era grande, no se movía mucho y encima estaba enmarcada por un gema brillante. Imposible perderla. Disparé dando un suave toque al gatillo, teniendo la respuesta de un no tan suave retroceso y el grito de dolor del cabezachapa que me indicaba que una vez más había acertado a mi objetivo. Entonces esperé al segundo efecto de la bala, la explosión de eco rojo, la cual tuvo lugar exactamente tres segundo después del impacto contra la cabeza del horrendo bicho haciendo un confeti de sesos y carne sanguinolenta que manchó el suelo y las rocas de derredor, quedando la base del cuello en el que se veía una carne sesgada y el hueso que antes había unido la cabeza con el cuerpo. Vaya, a veces creo que me paso eligiendo la potencia de las balas, bueno ahora da igual. Está muerto. Volví a apuntar y utilicé la mira para observar las caras de aquellos dos que antes había sido perseguidos por el cabezachapa y no me sorprendí de ver unas caras llenas de sorpresa y preguntas sobre lo que acababa de pasar. Me reí y decidí bajar la duna a hacer las presentaciones pero no sin antes dejar mi arma lista para realizar el siguiente disparo, nunca se sabe cuando una situación se puede volver contra ti.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Nota del autor: **Buff, lo que me ha costado este capítulo, es como si hubiera un complot en mi casa para impedírmelo. Pero bueno aquí está, espero que lo disfrutéis o si no morid e.e, nah es broma (en realidad no e.e) Leed, disfrutad y comentad.

**Aviso: Jak y Daxter son personajes pertenecientes a Naughty Dog y Sony, yo no poseo ningún derecho sobre ellos.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Cuando no sabes qué pensar**

Jak POV

-Bueno, el Relámpago Naranja ha vuelto a salvar la situación- oí la voz de Daxter debajo de mí pero sin embargo no le presté mucha atención, seguía paralizado en el suelo esperando algo que delatara a aquello que hubiera acabado con el cabezachapa tan rápidamente pero nada apareció. Decidí moverme hacia una columna de roca que había a escasos metros desde nuestra posición para al menos no ser un objetivo tan fácil puesto que aquello, fuera lo que fuese, mataba a distancia. Y yo estaba demasiado desprotegido para mi gusto.

-Au, con más cuidado. Tengo que conservar todas mi heroicas aptitudes si hay que salvar al mundo de nuevo, no lo harías sin mi- Oí a Daxter quejarse por el repentino y brusco movimiento con un tono de voz bastante relajado para lo que la situación sugería, sin embargo consiguió relajarme a mí también, cosa por la que le estoy agradecido pero decidí cortarlo pues su estridente voz podía hacernos blanco fácil en un lugar tan silencioso.

-Ya basta Daxter, haces demasiado ruido.

-¿Demasiado ruido? ¡Que venga aquí ese cabezachapa que me lo cargo!

-Ssh, silencio- le urgí temiendo que nos pusiera en peligro si seguía hablando.

Me aplasté contra la roca y cerré los ojos intentando detectar fuentes de eco oscuro cercanas pero no fui capaz de detectar ninguna, que raro. Entonces no nos esperaba ningún cabezachapa. Pasaron unos minutos que se me hicieron horas, el silencio y las palabras de Daxter me habían relajado, ya no me sentía tan amenazado así que me permití un vistazo rápido del desierto. Me acerqué al borde de la roca y miré hacia el otro lado ocultando todo lo que me fuera posible de mi cuerpo, entonces sentí como una mano me daba dos toques en el hombro. Me quedé quieto en el sitio sin moverme, ¿Me estaban engañando mis propios hombros? ¿De verdad hay alguien… detrás de mí? Entonces me asusté, me habían pillado desprevenido, opté por luchar y escapar. Me di la vuelta lo más rápido que mis piernas me permitiesen y solté la mano derecha de Daxter para lanzarle un puñetazo con toda mi fuerza, a pesar de la rapidez de mi respuesta no conseguí darle, lo que yo pensé que sería un impacto directo contra la cara de mi oponente fue un puñetazo al aire, aquella persona había inclinado la cabeza a un lado esquivando por los pelos mi puño. Además y para mi horror, sentí que la fuerza de mi puñetazo fallido me impulsaba hacia delante dejándome aún más cerca de mi enemigo. Mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda, mieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerda. ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar todo a mí? Sin embargo y para mi sorpresa, aquella figura se hizo hacia atrás dando dos pasos rápidos quedando fuera de mi alcance y se quedó ahí parado, mirándome con una sonrisa.

- ¡Relax, tíos, que solo intento ayudar!- oí que me gritaba, aún sonriendo. Espera… ¿Ayudar?

-¿A qué te refieres?- dije relajando mi postura. Aparte de sus orejas recortadas, parecía una persona frágil y delicada sin embargo sus ojos me sonreían con sinceridad, al mismo tiempo que su boca, me cayó bien rápidamente. Aquella inesperada persona retrocedió un paso más, dejándose iluminar por la luz del sol y permitiéndome verlo con claridad. Parecía estar embutido en un conjunto completo todo de color azul salvo unas líneas blancas en su chaqueta y llevaba un arma de gran tamaño agarrada con ambas manos.

-¿Quién eres y qué quieres?- Le volví a preguntar

– Oh ¿Dónde están mis modales? - avanzó hacia mí aún sonriendo, soltó la mano derecha del arma y me la tendió -Llámame Defcom -

Y ahí se quedo, esperando a que yo le respondiera al saludo. A pesar de su repentina aparición no parecía tener malas intenciones, al menos no me apuntaba con el gran fusil que sostenía con la otra mano. Me acerqué y le di la mano para completar el saludo, notando la extraña textura del guante y decidí presentarme yo también, al menos darle mi nombre.

–Soy Jak y este es Daxter- dije señalando con la barbilla al ottsel en mi mano izquierda.

–También conocido como el Relámpago naranja, uno de los mayores héroes de todos los tiempos.- dijo Daxter, echándose aire. Como siempre.

-Héroe ¿Eh?- dijo Defcom disimulando todo lo posible la risa en su tono. - De todos modos, encantado de conoceros, casi no lo contáis con ese cabezachapa.

Me quedé pasmado al oír eso ¿Cómo lo sabía? Aunque un pensamiento aún más increíble cruzó mi mente

-Tu…. ¿Te has cargado a ese cabezachapa?

- Em… Sí…. ¿Por?

-¿Pero tú…?¿Cómo…? ¿Cuándo…? - Maldije para dentro mi sorpresa por impedirme hablar y me tomé unos momentos para tranquilizarme.- ¿Cómo lo has… hecho?

- Oh, muy sencillo, apunté a la cabeza y disparé, luego la munición explosiva hizo el espectáculo. Voladores de cabezachapa gratis, aunque yo no pienso limpiar el enorme charco de sangre que ha dejado, eso lo digo desde ya.

-¿Puedo ver el arma?- Pregunté para intentar averiguar qué arma era e intentar buscar una similar.

-Er… Bueno, no veo porqué no, pero creo que primero deberíamos de tratar el pequeño problemilla que tiene tu amigo en el hombro, tengo algo de eco verde de emergencia en mi Zoomer que podíamos usar para colocar su brazo en su sitio.

-No gracias, el Relámpago Naranja se las arregla solo- oí decir a Daxter y me apresuré a contradecirle

- Sí, te debo una.

- No me debes nada, es simple y llana generosidad- se dio la vuelta, colgó el arma a su espalda y empezó a caminar hasta llegar a una alta duna cerca y empezó a subirla, yo le seguí sin mayores dificultades hasta llegar hasta su Zoomer, para cuando llegué, el estaba ocupado mirando uno de los pequeños compartimentos laterales de su extraño vehículo hasta que sacó una bolsita verde y se dio la vuelta para encararnos

-Aquí esta- dijo sonriendo de nuevo- Solo necesito que lo sujetes durante un rato pues en esta mezcla también hay un fuerte sedante que le dejará el brazo inútil un par de minutos, en ese tiempo aprovecharé para volverle a colocar el brazo en su sitio sin dolor alguno.

Miré a Daxter, esperando su aprobación que este me dio asintiendo con la cabeza, aunque juraría que le había oído tragar saliva. Extendí Daxter con ambas manos y lo dejé lo más quieto posible en esa posición

- Cuando quieras

Se acercó a mí, abriendo la bolsa de un tirón y exprimiendo el poco gel que había en la bolsa y poniéndoselo en la mano que luego frotó con cuidado en el hombro herido de Daxter, parecía estar aguantado bien el posible dolor, teniendo en cuenta lo quejica que era. Dejó de extender el gel por el hombro de Daxter y se quedó quieto mirando el hombro durante unos segundos. Justo cuando le iba a preguntar si todo iba bien, en un rápido movimiento tiró del brazo de Daxter hacia delante haciendo un sonoro clak en el proceso, miré hacia Daxter para ver si todo iba bien, pero parecía atento en otra cosa que pasaba en otro lado y no me preocupé hasta que apenas unos segundos más tarde le oí decir -Chicos….- El verdadero terror de su voz me preocupó tanto a mí como a Defcom que se dio la vuelta rápidamente ,puesto que se había alejado para colocar la bolsita en su sitio. Entonces fue cuando me di cuenta de que había un pequeño punto rojo en el pecho de Daxter y no me preocupé, pero Defcom si, puesto que echó a correr hacia nosotros y me empujó hacia atrás, haciéndome caer al suelo, acompañado de los gritos de Daxter. En medio de esa confusión se oyó el sonido de algo golpeando el metal y vi cómo el Zommer de Defcom se balaceaba hacia un lado con humo saliendo de uno de sus impulsores, entonces oí gritar a alguien

-¡Mierda, al suelo, quedaos donde estáis y no os mováis! - Casi me costó reconocer la voz hasta que me di cuenta de que era Defcom, que estaba a nuestro lado también en el suelo, con su arma delante de él que se apresuró a agarrar y luego se giró hacia una lado que yo no podía ver desde dónde estaba. Entonces se hizo el silencio durante unos instantes, hasta que otra explosión retumbó cerca de mí y tras un tiempo otra más lejana, me giré para ver que había pasado y vi que Defcom estaba con una rodilla apoyada en el suelo y estaba apuntado a algo a través de la larga mirilla que tenía su arma, entonces tiró de una palanquita en un lado del arma y volvió a disparar. Se quedó quieto unos instantes hasta que se oyó una explosión a lo lejos, dejó de apuntar, se levantó y nos miró a ambos. -Listo ¿Todos bien? Entonces, el Zommer humeante estalló. Cerré los ojos ante el calor y la fuerza de la explosión. Me empezaron a pitar lo oídos con fuerza debido a la reciente explosión, intenté moverme pero fue como si todo estuviera borroso, me levanté a duras penas aún agarrando a Daxter que parecía inconsciente y miré a mi alrededor intentado ver algo, pero un denso humo gris me lo impedía, aparte de que me empezaba a costar respirar. Avancé a trompicones hasta que conseguí salir fuera de la nube de humo, entonces me di cuenta de que algo faltaba ¿Dónde estaba Defcom? Me giré hacia la nube de humo justo a tiempo para verlo salir caminando torpemente a causa del humo, seguidamente se dejó caer al suelo y se quedó ahí respirando con dificultad, me acerqué a él y le ofrecí una mano para ayudarle levantarse y la aceptó agradecido y tiré de él pensando que pesaría algo más, en lo que me equivoqué, saliendo Defcom impulsado hacia delante hasta que acabó boca abajo en el suelo. Daxter se empezó a reír con ganas y yo no puede evitar seguirle. Precursores, que bueno. Defcom se levantó del suelo escupiendo de arena lo que hizo que nos riéramos más fuerte hasta que, sorprendentemente Defcom también se unió a nuestras risas, estuvimos un buen rato riéndonos, no sé si por descargar nervios o porque aquello era muy gracioso, probablemente ambas. Defcom fue el primero en dejar de reírse y pasó a fruncir el ceño, cosa que hizo que nosotros dos también dejáramos de reírnos

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunté, algo preocupado por su repentino cambio de humor

-Que es la segunda vez que os atacan hoy

-Eso es normal, estrellas como nosotros estamos acostumbrados al peligro a todas horas - saltó Daxter, como si estuviera remarcando algo obvio

-Ya, el problema es que lo segundo no era un cabeza ni un bot letal, bueno era ambos ,pero sigue sonándome muy raro. Justo a vosotros

-Espera ¿Cómo que ambos? - le pregunté extrañado ante aquella información. ¿Un cabezachapa y un bot? No tiene sentido

Defcom se puso rígido de repente. - Debemos salir de aquí, y rápido. Coged lo que sea que tengáis y volved a Spargus. No mejor no, volved a Villa Refugio, escondeos, disimulad, actuad como si esto nunca hubiera pasado, así los despistaréis, al menos eso espero. Pero no volváis con la Resistencia, no es seguro aparte de que es dónde os estarán esperando.- Dijo atropelladamente y con un profundo gesto de preocupación en la cara, aquello era demasiada información sin sentido. ¿Escondernos en Villa Refugio? ¿Escondernos de qué? Sin embargo solo me dio tiempo a decir un "pero" antes de que Defcom me interrumpiera de nuevo -Sé que es mucho cambio y que todavía no confiáis en mí, pero os aseguro que es lo mejor que podéis hacer. No intentéis luchar contra ellos, alejaos de cualquier persona que actúe de forma extraña, cuidaos las espaldas y no confiéis en nadie. Ya nos reuniremos en la ciudad y os explicaré esto en un sitio más seguro, ahora debéis volver antes de que se haga de noche o no sobreviviréis- Se acercó hacia los restos de lo que antes había sido su Zommer y sacó un tubo alargado de uno de los laterales, que luego se transformó en una tabla alargada, parecida al a mía pero rectangular, que además estaba ennegrecida por el humo y era inestable debido a daños por la explosión, Defcom se subió a ella sin pensarlo dos veces y tomó rumbo hacia Spargus, dejándome a mí con muchas preguntas en la punta de lengua. Me quedé quieto durante un tiempo, asimilando todo y tratando de encontrarle un sentido, estaba tan absorto que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que Daxter había vuelto a ocupar su tradicional puesto en mi hombro hasta que este habló

-Bueno, eso ha sido raro

- Y que lo digas - le respondí. Entonces saqué mi tabla y me preparé para el largo viaje de vuelta a Spargus, fue cuando me di cuenta de que el sol se había empezado a poner en el horizonte ¿Pero cuanto tiempo había pasado? Además ¿Defcom no había dicho que llegáramos antes de la noche o no sobreviviríamos? Con este preocupante pensamiento en mente puse rumbo hacia Spargus. Quizás si no hubiera estado tan preocupado por lo que acababa de pasar me hubiese dado cuenta de dos pequeños ojos rojos como brasas nos observaban tras unas rocas no muy lejos de donde nosotros estábamos.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Nota del autor:** He aquí mi tercer capítulo yeeeeeyy ejem, bueno a lo que vamos. Lamento las esperas, espero que disfrutéis este capítulo, el cuarto estará lleno de revelaciones. Que Jak y Daxter tanto quieren, paciencia señores. Paciencia XD

Lo de siempre: leed, disfrutad y comentad.

**Aviso: Jak y Daxter son personajes pertenecientes a Naughty Dog y Sony, yo no poseo ningún derecho sobre ellos.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: ¿Descanso? ¿Qué es eso?**

Daxter POV

Si al menos tuviéramos un coche para llegar lo haríamos antes, pero no. Por supuesto que no. El cabezachapa tenía que venir y cargárselo, ¿qué tienes que hacer un héroe superestrella para que le tengan en cuenta? ¿Salvar el mundo? Ya lo había hecho, más de una vez, bueno técnicamente no, pero eso a nadie le importa ¿Cierto? Al menos tenía servicio de transporte gratuito cortesía de Jak & CO S.L. Alguien tan bello, estilizado, fuerte, valiente, sexy, y heroico como yo no puede rebajarse a caminar todo el rato como los demás, yo tengo mi propio porteador. Que por cierto, la cara de seriedad que tenía ahora mismo pocas veces se la había visto

- ¿Pasa algo, Jak?- le pregunte levantando la voz para que se me oyera por encima de la turbotabla, tampoco es que lo necesitara, estaba al lado de su oreja. Pero me quiero hacer oír, coño.

- No Dax, es solo que…. Todo esto es muy raro

- Bueno, al menos seguimos vivos y con nuestro pelaje en su sitio, seguro que ese cabezachapa quería mi pelo de alfombra. Mi bello pelo para una alfombra, que desperdicio- sentí una vibración bajo mis patas, Jak se estaba riendo por dentro. Ese es otra parte de mi trabajo, pasarlo bien y asegurarme de que Jak también. Desde luego que vida más sacrificada llevo, arriesgándome por todo el mundo a todas horas.

Seguimos el resto del viaje en silencio hasta que un fuerte sentimiento de estar observado me asaltó, miré a todas partes sin ver nada. Pero lo seguía sintiendo, me estaba empezando a entrar el miedo

- Jak…

- Lo sé, no estamos solos

- ¿Será lo mismo de hace un rato?

- No lo creo, Defcom pareció haberlo matado. Tú estabas inconsciente cuando eso pasó.

Ah, es verdad. Eso explica la pequeña laguna que había en mi memoria, después de que aquel matasanos pusiera mi brazo en su sitio hubo una explosión y todo se volvió negro. Seguía sintiendo aquella presencia, me sentía vigilado, observado. Además de que aún quedaba un rato para llegar a Spargus y se estaba haciendo de noche… Para el carro ¡De noche! Aquella advertencia que nos dio Defcom… Es eso, es eso lo que nos persigue. Que canguelo me estaba entrando, intenté disimular el temblor de mis patas y el de mi voz cuando hablaba.

- Ya sé que nos persigue, aquella cosa que nos dijo Defcom

- ¿Crees que nos podemos fiar de él?

- Bueno, me cuesta decirlo pero nos salvó. Dos veces, aparte de que ha colocado mi brazo en mi sitio- dije moviéndolo para que el mismo comprobara que estaba bien aunque no estuviese mirando

- Me sigue costando que alguien tal y como está todo se ofrezca ayudarnos sin pedir nada a cambio a menos que quiera conseguir algo de nosotros.

- ¿Quién no querría ayudar al Relámpago Naranja y a su compañero?

- ¿Te hago la lista con o sin apellidos?

- Desde luego, que aburrido eres

Nada más yo cerrar mi boca un grito resonó en el aire, un grito inhumano que me puso todos mis pelos de punta, Jak guardó la turbotabla a su espalda, sacó su arma y esperó hasta que aquello, fuera lo que fuese que hubiera causado ese grito, apareciese. Yo hubiera preferido correr hasta Spargus, que ya no estaba tan lejos, podía ver la puerta a lo lejos. Quizás unos diez minutitos con la turbotabla… Por cierto ¿Dónde estaban los pesados de los merodeadores? Aunque siempre les ganásemos, venían una y otra vez a por más. Resultaban útiles para conseguir el turbo e ir un poco más rápido, si tuviéramos un coche…. En fin, no había coche y por mucho que lo pida no va a aparecer de la nada ¿O sí? Jejejeej. Vale ya basta, me estoy desconcentrando. El grito inhumano volvió a sonar esta vez cerquísima, como si lo tuviésemos al lado, Jak se giró en todas direcciones buscando al origen y a mí se me pusieron los pelos más de punta, si es que eso era posible. Pero seguíamos sin ver nada. Pasaron los minutos y la tensión se palpaba en el aire, entonces, por sorpresa con un extraño ruidito a cristal rompiéndose apareció delante de nosotros… algo. No sabría cómo describirlo, era como el hermano cibernético y feo, si es que se puede, del cabezachapa de cuatro patas tan común que tantas veces he machacado, bueno, Jak ha machacado. Tenían el mismo cuerpo, solo que este vez de cabeza y gema tenía una horrorosa calavera de la que sobresalían dos lucecillas rojas, una por cada ojo, el cuerpo estaba compuesto de placas de metal que imitaban la forma del cabezachapa original, solo que este tenía unas garras de tres dedos afilados como cuchillas y hacia adelante, como si fueran pinzas. Se nos quedó mirando sin hacer nada, pero Jak no quiso esperar a que se moviese, apuntó y disparó un ráfaga rápida de cinco disparos que hubiesen acertado a su objetivo si este no tuviera desplegado una especie de escudo a su alrededor que se iluminó mostrándose al repeler cada disparo, era parecido al escudo que tenían las criaturas oscuras al as que nos habíamos enfrentado…. Pero mejor. Este no lo habíamos visto, solo sabías que estaba ahí porque se iluminaba con los disparos, no parecía sobrecargarse por los disparos además de que este agradable y adorable animalito parecía poder moverse mientras lo usaba.

Se oyó una extraña risa metálica, el muy se estaba riendo de nosotros en nuestras caras, esto pareció molestar a Jak puesto que cambió su arma al modo de furia volcánica y empezó a disparar contra aquel proyecto de cabezachapa, esto pareció cambiar las tornas de la situación, aquella cosa había comprendido que su escudo no podría protegerle del gran número de balas que teníamos para dispararle. Se movió con rapidez hacia la izquierda buscando cobertura tras unas rocas cercanas, pero su escudo le falló antes de llegar y algunas balas le alcanzaron en la parte trasera, resonando contra le metal estrepitosamente y provocando un rugido de cabreo en el animal ¿a qué ya no te hace tanta gracia eh? Se quedó escondido tras la roca, pero al cabo de unos segundo asomó un cañón por encima, este nos apuntaba directamente y empezó a disparar a quemarropa. Jak rodó hacia la derecha buscando cubrirse tras un roca cercana, yo con toda la experiencia que tengo a hombros suyos supe anticipar el movimiento y prepararme para no salir volando. Llegamos hasta las rocas sin ser alcanzados, y esperamos hasta que terminara de gastarse las balas para gastarnos nosotras las nuestras pero mientras esperamos vimos como una figura salía de las sombras y empezaba a rodear el lugar para llegar hasta el bicho por la izquierda. Aquella figura me sonaba muchísimo…. ¡Defcom! ¿Qué hace este aquí? Bueno, mientras ayude es bienvenido. Los disparos había parado, cuando fuimos a mirar vimos que no sólo nosotros habíamos visto a Defcom, el cabezachapa también se había dado cuenta y estaba redirigiendo el cañón hacia él

-¡Mierda! Le oí gritar a Jak

El cabezachapa abrió fuego volviendo a disparar sin apuntar, mira como si fuera la guardia jejeje. La sorpresa fue que Defcom también parecía tener su propio escudo muy similar al del monstruo, lo vi relucir con el impacto de las balas pero tampoco él quiso arriesgarse a que este sobrecargara y cogió cobertura tras unas rocas a su izquierda. Bien éramos dos contra uno, ganábamos seguro. Jak debió de pensar lo mismo puesto que cambió con maestría su arma al modo pacificador y empezó a cargar el misil eléctrico en la punta, tardó unos pocos segundos y después salió desde detrás de las rocas los disparó y volvió a esconderse. Oímos un fuerte zumbido acompañado de un grito inhumano. Plato. Entonces oímos una serie disparos rápidos por otro lado, miramos y resultó ser Defcom usando un arma no habíamos visto que tuviera. Valla, es una caja de sorpresas. Ambos nos quedamos apuntando detrás de nuestras rocas esperando a aquel bicho se asomara, sin embargo al cabo de unos minutos de silencio Defcom salió de su cobertura desarmado y empezó a gritarle al cabezachapa

-¡Eh, caraculo! ¡¿Tan malo eres que no puedes acabar conmigo ahora que estoy desarmado?! ¡No eres sino basura, no vales para nada! - dijo mientras se acercaba a la roca dónde estaba el cabezachapa escondido, hasta que se quedó parado en mitad de la nada, sin ningún sitio dónde esconderse. Entonces oímos algo parecido a un grito de guerra, Jak tensó los músculos y yo miré con curiosidad al ver al cabezachapa salir a toda velocidad de la roca hacia un sonriente Defcom. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué no corría? El cabezachapa seguía corriendo hacia él, Jak empezó a disparar pero ninguna de las balas acertó. El cabezachapa ya estaba a escasos metros de Defcom, este se empezó a reír y con rapidísimo movimiento se llevó la mano a un bolsillo lateral y le tiró algo pequeño al cabezachapa. Esa pequeña cosa al dar contra el cuerpo metálico del cabezachapa lo electrocutó de manera brutal, parecía un faro. Oímos el grito de dolor del cabezachapa para luego verlo caer al suelo, aún con algunos pequeños rayos eléctricos aquí y allá recorriendo su cuerpo entre zumbidos, no contento con esto Defcom se llevó la mano a la espalda y cogió algo que rápidamente cogió la forma del arma que vimos antes y se gastó un cargador completo en la cabeza del bicho, o lo que quedara de ella. Salimos desde detrás de la roca y corrimos hasta llegar hasta él, ya nos esperaba con su acostumbrada sonrisa.

-Ey ¿Todos bien? -nos preguntó-

-Sí - le aseguré yo, Jak no parecía querer responder

-Vaya, me habéis sorprendido, no pensé que tuvierais un arma mórfica tan potente. Sois mejores de lo que yo pensaba

-Por supuesto que lo somos ¿Verdad Jak?

-Verdad ¿Es ahora cuándo nos explicas lo que está pasando?- Le espetó este abruptamente

Defcom dejó de sonreír al instante, se bajó la capucha y se dirigió hacia el transporte a Villa Refugio.

-Seguidme pues

Le seguimos en total silencio, un silencio incómodo y tenso. Tardamos unos buenos minutos en llegar hasta el transporte puesto que íbamos andando en vez de usar las turbotablas, cuando le pregunté sobre esto su única respuesta fu un rápido y abrupto "después". Al menos Jak parecía haberse relajado un poco, o eso pensaba yo. Nos paramos ante el transporte y esperamos a que abriera la puerta para meternos dentro y sentarnos. Nos aguardaba un corto viaje hasta Villa Refugio, Jak parecía querer volver a preguntarle pero cuando levantó la vista para hacerlo vio que Defcom tenía unos cascos puestos y la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared cerca de nosotros, miramos y nos sentimos idiotas al ver que no había nada.

Esto hizo que Jak se cabreara más, casi podía sentir el eco oscuro fluir debajo de su piel y tenía las manos cerradas en puños, parecía que le fuese a dar un puñetazo allí mismo.

-Este tío es más pesado que Krew en brazos- Le susurré al oído con la intención de calmarle un poco, cosa que conseguí, relajó la postura y sonrió al chiste

Cuando miré hacia Defcom me encontré con me que me estaba taladrando con la mirada, le saqué la lengua. Observé con diversión que arqueaba la ceja derecha, claramente ofendido. ¿Me habría oído? No lo creo tiene los cascos puestos, no debería ser capaz de escucharme a menos que no tuviera la música puesta. Pasaron los minutos hasta que el transporte llegó a su destino y empezó a bajar mientras abría la puerta mostrando el gris y feo paisaje de la ciudad que era Villa Refugio. Defcom ya estaba levantado y se lanzó fuera en cuanto la abertura de la puerta se lo permitió, tenía los hombros tensos y nos miraba con enfado mientras nos bajábamos del transporte

-Daxter, eres muy buen cómico, seguro que nadie se queda en tu altura

Medité sobre lo que me acababa de decir hasta que comprendí que se estaba riendo de mi estatura con un juego de palabras, esta vez el ofendido fui yo, miré a Jak que estaba intentado disimular una sonrisa con todas sus fuerzas pero no lo estaba consiguiendo. Puse los ojos en blanco y no respondí, me quedé callado pensando en cómo era posible que me hubiera oído antes. Un movimiento me sacó de mis pensamientos, nos estábamos moviendo. Parecía que al final íbamos a conseguir algunas repuestas. Por fin.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Nota del autor:** Aquí está uno de los capítulos más largo de esta fiction, se desvelan los orígenes de Defcom y algunos otros personajes. Pero no creáis que la historia acaba aquí. Aún hay más sorpresas bajo la mesa.

Como siempre, leed, disfrutad y comentad.

**Aviso: Jak y Daxter son personajes pertenecientes a Naughty Dog y Sony, yo no poseo ningún derecho sobre ellos.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Sorpresa…**

Defcom POV

Como odiaba el frío clima de la ciudad, la polución, la gente, la guardia, los bots letales. Odiaba la ciudad, a pesar de me había criado en ella, solía escaparme al pequeño pulmón verde que había un poco más al este. Es una pena que hubiera tan poco, era de los pocos sitios en los que había poca polución y no estaba absolutamente "petado" de gente. En fin, tenía que llevar a aquellos dos a mi casa original, era el único lugar seguro donde podríamos sentarnos y hablar sin ser escuchados. A veces es mejor ser paranoico que darte cuenta de que todo lo que has dicho ha pasado a segundos oídos, de hecho no era recomendable siquiera que me vieran con ellos, eso haría aumentar el nivel de peligro en nuestras vidas. Pero no había otra manera. Empecé a caminar a paso ligero por las calles del puerto en dirección a mi casa que estaba en la antigua zona industrial que ahora era un hervidero de esos malditos bots letales. Ups, sigo teniendo el mismo color azul en la ropa, debo cambiarlo antes de que se fije alguien. Era un color muy raro en la ciudad, solo los de la guardia lo llevan, sobre todo si es un mismo color en toda la ropa: Me dirigí hacia una zona de sombra para que no se me viera y cambié el color del traje, era una gilipollez comparado con lo que se puede hacer con el camuflaje pero sin la máscara solo se vería una cara flotando en el aire y no quiero causarle infartos a nadie. Para cuando salí mi traje era de un color rojo vivo con rayas negras a los lados en la parte superior y en los pantalones era de un azul apagado pero sin líneas decorativas, supongo que a algún paranoico le hubiera recordado a la antigua guardia del barón. El único problema era cómo iba a entrar en la zona industrial con estos dos detrás de mí, no llevaban camuflaje y no creo que quisieran pasarse todo el camino dentro del pequeño círculo en el que el traje era capaz de proyectar el camuflaje, bueno en realidad en lo que es espacio solo debería de contar uno pero aún así…. Gracias a dios que en su tiempo abrimos un pasadizo por si las moscas, solo había que ir hacia la entrada a la zona industrial y ya. Aceleré un poquito más, la gente era más paranoica de lo que pensaba, todos estaba mirándome con caras raras, hubiera preferido quedarme con el color azul. En fin, ya es tarde para arrepentirse. Ya estábamos llegando a la entrada de la zona industrial, la entrada a mi casa estaba al otro lado de la zona industrial. Al final de lo que era la "avenida marítima" había en la pared una especie de triángulos, detrás del último era dónde estaba la entrada a mi casa. La forma de abrirla era tan simple como decir una pequeña contraseña, que si no me equivocaba yo era "Por el escuadrón". Llegué hasta dicho lugar, en el que cualquiera había dicho que aquello era una pared normal, si es que a alguien le apetecía pasar la zona industrial y ponerse tras aquella esquina. Me di la vuelta, comprobé que nadie miraba y que aquellos dos estuvieran conmigo, entonces dije en voz baja la contraseña y una parte de la pared se deslizó hacia arriba dejando un hueco por el que pasar y entré con rapidez pero antes agarrando del brazo a Jak para que entrara. Si la puerta se quedaba mucho tiempo abierta alguien la vería.

Nada más pasar nosotros la puerta se cerró igual de rápido que se había abierto, nos quedamos a oscuras hasta que las luces situadas en el techo se encendieron iluminando el largo pasillo en el cual se veía el final bastantes metros más allá.

- Bienvenidos a mi casa, bueno al menos al pasadizo que lleva a ella, aunque sigo recomendando que resolvamos vuestras preguntas estando ya en mi casa ¿Os parece?

- Ya que estamos aquí, creo que puedo esperar un poco más- dijo Jak

- Bien pues, allá vamos.

Empecé a caminar en dirección hacia la puerta que había al final del pasadizo y me puse organizar mis ideas, parecía que habían pasado unos pocos segundos cuando de repente ya estábamos delante de la puerta. Joder, sí que había estado empanado. La puerta se abrió automáticamente y con suavidad, aunque en realidad había dos puertas, esa y la blindada, pero la blindaba nunca la desplegábamos. La teníamos como sorpresa por si algún día había que usar mi casa como búnker y los inteligentes de los atacantes descubrían la entrada secreta, aparte de que había sistemas de defensa automáticos que yo mismo diseñé en su día. Ventajas de ser ingeniero de combate, supongo. Aunque que para montar y diseñar cada una de ellas me llevó varios meses. Sin contar que son material sustraído de cuando estaba en el servicio militar, tener que hacerlas yo mismo a mano me habría llevado años. Entré dentro sintiéndome un extraño en mi propia casa, ya ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba la luz, ah, sí en la pared de la izquierda. Tras acertar en el interruptor de la luz me dirigí hacia el salón, que era una de las estancias más grandes, aparte había cocina, cuatro dormitorios, un trastero, un pequeña enfermería, dos baños, y la sala de armas que esa sí que era la sala más grande toda la casa puesto que incluía la zona de "ingeniería" que era dónde yo perdía casi todo mi tiempo cuando estaba en la ciudad. A veces me pegaba días enteros sin siquiera salir de ese cuarto, comiendo y durmiendo allí, solo salía para ir al baño y volver. Tiempos felices. Eché un vistazo general a la habitación, la pintura blanca y roja de la habitación, los muebles tan modernos con diseños atrevidos todo de metal el sillón blanco y la silla de ruedas que tanto me gustaba… ¿Qué cojones? Hay alguien en mi silla, retrocedí inmediatamente, chocando a Jak en el proceso que se quedó parado sin dejarme retroceder más. Gracias, se agradece el detalle, en fin viva el compañerismo ¿no? La bombilla del sentido común se encendió en mi cabeza, muy poca gente podría saber lo de mi casa, dos personas en realidad. Y solo una de ellas estaba en la ciudad, que yo supiera claro, decidí probar suerte. Me moví hasta el límite del pasillo que iba desde la entrada al salón y le dije a la figura de la silla:

- Tauro ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Es que te has vuelto a perder?

Oí una estruendosa y familiar risa proveniente de la figura de la silla, se dio la vuelta para encararme y esto no hizo sino confirmarme lo que ya sabía, era mi buen amigo Tauro, quien ocupaba la silla. Quién al parecer no conoce algo llamado "privacidad" ni tampoco otra cosa llamada "respeto" que se supone que son el tipo de cosas que te impide entrar en la casa de alguien sin preguntar, por muy bien que te lleves con ella. Pero no puede evitar sonreír, llevaba demasiado tempo sin una cara conocida. Lo vi levantarse, entonces puede apreciar ciertos detalles. Había cambiado un poco en el año que llevaba sin verlo, ahora se había dejado crecer su pelo rubio por toda la cara teniendo una barba cerrada con patillas incluidas, seguía llevando el mismo peinado "guay" que no era más que el flequillo hacia el lado derecho y algo levantado, antes ya era una montaña de músculo de casi un par de metros, yo diría que está un poco más alto. Si seguía creciendo iba a tener que ponerme un relajante muscular el cuello de tanto mirar para arriba. Por supuesto, no había perdido esa sonrisa socarrona tan común en su persona, que le hacía exudar ese exceso de confianza en sí mismo que más de una vez nos había metido en problemas, también seguía llevando el mismo estilo de ropa de siempre, en este caso se traducía en una camiseta blanca ajustada sin mangas, encima un chaleco marrón también sin mangas y unos pantalones negros. Hay cosas que nunca cambian.

- No, aquello fue un accidente, además hace más de cinco años de eso

- Pero aún me acuerdo- intenté disimular la sonrisa que se me estaba formando en la boca

- Veo que no vienes solo…. - su tono adquirió un tono peligroso en ese punto. Hablando de cosas que nunca cambian… le encantaba aprovechar su altura y su figura musculosa para amedrentar a los demás.

- Ups, si. -dije maldiciendo mi mala concentración mientras me daba la vuelta

- Estos son Jak y Daxter - señalé a cada uno respectivamente con un gesto.

No respondieron, se quedaron mirándolo sin saber que decir, nos quedamos en silencio hasta que Tauro pronunció un "Ya veo…" y se volvió a sentar.

En ese momento me pareció oír algo de un "Sig 2.0" de boca de Daxter pero no podía asegurarlo al cien por cien. Tomé asiento en el sillón e invite a Jak y a compañía a hacer lo mismo. Una vez estuvimos todos sentados, me separé de ellos un poco, los encaré y me dispuse a resolver sus dudas.

- ¿Qué queréis saber?

- Oye, aún no me has preguntado por qué estoy aquí hoy -oí a Tauro reprocharme a un lado mío

- Eso no es relevante, lo podemos hablar más tarde.-le respondí en tono suave y con paciencia para que entendiera que no había ofensa incluida- A lo que iba, ¿qué queréis saber?

- Quién eres tú realmente

- U…. esto se pone interesante ¿Tienes palomitas (Roscas)? - comentó Tauro mientras se iba hacia la cocina

- Bueno…. - empecé yo- Eso es un poco largo, lo corto es que llamo Defcom y que soy tirador de apoyo e ingeniero de combate.

- Y un mal cocinero, aparte de un friki insuperable - Añadió Tauro desde la cocina mientras lo ponía todo patas arriba. Yo mientras llevaba todo con el mayor estoicismo posible, ¿qué más podía hacer? Tenía razón a pesar de todo

- No, queremos la historia completa - Jak me dijo con seriedad

- Gracias a dios que esos sillones son cómodos. Os advierto que hay partes que quizá no os gusten, pero os pido que esperéis hasta el final antes de juzgarnos-

En ese momento Tauro volvió de su incursión con asalto a mi cocina sin nada en las manos, di gracias a no haber comprado palomitas. Se dejó caer con todo su peso en la silla que rechinó en protesta y se dedicó a observar las escena en silencio.

- Bueno nací hace justo hoy dieciocho años en Villa Refugio, en la zona norte. Un día salí con mi madre a dar un pequeño paseo, cuando volvimos mi antigua casa estaba vacía y silenciosa. Mi padre estaba en el suelo con un tiro en la cabeza, mi madre lloró durante unos minutos hasta que de la nada salió el Barón Praxis e hizo lo mismo con ella. Yo tenía 4 años entonces, su sangre me manchó la cara, para mi ella estaba dormida, aunque sabía que era un sueño solo de ida. El resto es confuso, solo recuerdo que me cogió de la mano y me llevó con suavidad, como si fuera mi padre, hasta un Hellcat, entonces no recuerdo nada más. Lo siguiente es despertarme en un lugar que no es mi casa, preguntar por mis padres y no tener respuesta, empezar llorar. Llorar hasta que se me acabaron las lágrimas y volver a dormirme. Lo siguiente fue al día siguiente, me vino a buscar una mujer que llevó a un prototipo de escuela en el que sólo había doce alumnos y que luego me llevaba a casa para comer y me dejaba solo hasta el día siguiente. En aquel moderno antro se nos enseñaba la guerra, las armas y la historia de la ciudad visto desde el punto del Magnánimo Dirigente Legítimo Barón Praxis. Todo aquello se repitió hasta los doce, para entonces desarrollé una amistad muy fuerte con mis compañeros de clase, éramos todos un grupo. Un grupo de niños sin padres en un lugar desconocido y del que desconfiábamos, a los trece nos separaron en dos grupos y empezó el entrenamiento con armas. Para entonces ya sabíamos lo que había pasado, aquello era una escuela de niños para un nuevo programa de escuadrón de la guardia, era el escuadrón de Respuesta táctica Y Asalto de la guardia Carmesí. El R.A.C.

El grupo en el que yo estaba se componía de tres chicos y tres chicas, con ellos pasaba todo mi tiempo, e incluso se nos obligaba dormir en la misma habitación. El objetivo del Plan de Formación era conseguir un grupo de seis personas muy fuertemente relacionadas, de manera que confiaran ciegamente los unos en los otros y fueran muy efectivos en el combate, pues estaba demostrado que las disputas entre los integrantes de la Guardia disminuían su eficacia en las intervenciones. Nuestro grupo carecía de ese problema, a pesar de que al estar tan juntos nos apoyábamos los unos a los otros y nos dábamos esperanzas de que aquello algún día terminaría, aunque sabíamos que si queríamos salir de allí y tener una posibilidad de escapar debíamos aplicarnos al máximo en todo o si no corríamos el riesgo de ser "desechados"- enmarqué las comillas de aquella palabra con las manos y seguí hablando-

A los catorce cada uno de nosotros se había especializado en un arma: había fusiles de asalto, escopetas, subfusiles, explosivos, armas pesadas y fusiles de francotirador.

- ¿Quiénes eran los demás? - Me interrumpió Daxter en ese punto-

- Bueno, los nombres de equipo eran Astaroth, Swine, Ikot, Tauro y Defcom, están en orden respectivamente con las armas mencionadas antes.

- ¿Nombres de equipo? - me preguntó un confuso Jak

- Sí- le contestó Tauro- Cambiamos nuestros nombres por otros, eran una de las normas de seguridad básicas. Aparte de aquella "escuela" era casi como empezar un segunda vida….

- Como una máquina de matar - terminé yo- Nuestros nombres originales eran Rais, Eyle, Pakté, Krosser y Tasek. Aunque renunciamos a estos nombres hace tiempo, solemos llamarnos así cuando nadie nos puede oír, era lo poco que nos quedaba de nosotros y no lo queríamos perder completamente. Era la poca cordura que nos quedaba en aquel lugar del demonio.

- Entonces… ¿Tu nombre es Tasek?- Me preguntó Jak

- Encantado- le dije mientras le tendía una mano, como si fuera vez que lo conocía. Se quedó parado sin saber que hacer pero luego sonrió ampliamente y me la estrechó. Pasado el pequeño chiste llegaba la hora de decirles un par de cositas más.

- Aún hay más, después de la especialización en armas, vino la especialización técnica, Kross cogió el cuerpo a cuerpo y yo elegí la ingeniería orientada al combate. Que yo me acuerde, otros cogieron los explosivos, la ingeniería de sistemas, la medicina y la negociación y desmoralización. Con quince años éramos capaces de matar sin remordimientos, pensar en las personas como objetos u objetivos a derribar. Entonces tuvimos nuestra primera intervención: asaltar una base de la Resistencia, fue un éxito rotundo, ambos grupos de seis atacaron por separado y no hubo bajas en ninguno de ellos. De hecho ninguno fue herido siquiera. El primer día que mis manos se mancharon de sangre inocente, puesto que el éxito era la eliminación total de todos integrantes de la base, se incluía personal no combatiente. Vamos, acabar con todos, niños abuelos, enfermos, mujeres, estrategas, carpinteros…. Hubo un total de 51 bajas civiles y militares. Fue nuestro peor día en la "academia", nos aborrecimos de mostros mismos en aquel momento y nos seguimos aborreciendo- me interrumpí al ver que la cara de Jak se iba poniendo cada vez más blanca- ¿Pasa algo?

- No, no continúa - dijo mientras tragaba saliva

- Las siguientes intervenciones fueron de rescate y salvamento, puesto que las de asalto fueron un éxito rotundo no había que seguir probando porque que cada ataque llamaba mucho la atención y nosotros debíamos ser el arma secreta. Luego, vino el día en que se nos envió a realizar un simulacro de ataque a una base a la Estepa, que según los datos oficiales estaba controlada por una inteligencia artificial, lo que estaba fuera del informe es que aquello no era realmente prácticas, sino un ataque real y muy peligroso. Por ello muy pocos nos pusimos los uniformes de combate y no llevábamos protecciones. Cuando nos acercamos a la base las comunicaciones se apagaron, ya no podíamos contactar con el centro de control. Estábamos solos, supusimos que eran parte de las prácticas y no nos preocupamos, tampoco nos preocupamos cuando empezaron a salir máquinas de la base que venían a por nosotros, cuando nos preocupamos fue cuando una de las máquinas le disparó una cuchilla a uno de nuestros compañeros que lo mató al instante, se cayó en el suelo y ahí se quedó, con una sierra circular profundamente clavada en mitad de la cara. Entonces supimos que lo que había en juego era nuestra supervivencia y se hizo el caos, echamos a correr, pero aquellas jodidas máquinas eran muy buenas. Yo conseguí llegar hasta a Kross y Eyle y usé el camuflaje para pasar desapercibidos, el problema fue que el camuflaje consumía mucho y como no nos podíamos mover no se recargaba así que al cabo de unos diez minutos más o menos estábamos expuestos de nuevo, pero las máquinas estaban concentradas en nuestros compañeros o eso pensábamos. Aprovechamos eso para lanzarnos en un ataque desesperado en el que conseguimos salvar al resto del equipo, sin embargo apareció otra maquinita que disparaba a larga distancia, nos dimos cuenta cuando unos de nuestros compañeros dejó de correr y cayó al suelo con un agujero en la cabeza dejando un charco de sangre. Para entonces éramos cuatro en nuestro grupo. Nunca supimos nada del otro, si bien algunos de ellos eran mejores que mostros no habían formado una amistad sólida con todos los miembros del grupo ni había compañerismo entre ellos, los habíamos visto otras veces echarse la culpa unos a otros cuando las cosas no salían bien. Quedábamos la enfermera, Eyle, la de los explosivos, Rais, el de las armas pesadas, Krosser y el tirador, que era yo.

Tuvimos poco tiempo para celebrar nuestra pequeña victoria en la batalla de la supervivencia, pues no tardaron en aparecer más robots que empezaron a disparar contra nosotros, pero no os creáis que eran como los que hay ahora, eran peores. Los que hay ahora son baratos y fáciles de producir en masa, aquellos estaba muy bien diseñados, tenían cierto parecido con los rodantes de ahora solo que eran negros y tenía mucha variedad de armas, explosivas, de precisión, rápidas, cuchillas, eléctricas…

Empezamos a correr, pero entonces nos dimos cuenta de que nos faltaba uno en el grupo ¿Dónde estaba Rais? Buscamos frenéticamente en los alrededores, no pensábamos irnos sin ella. Entonces la vimos, envuelto en los explosivos que a ella tanto le gustaban, quieta, en mitad del camino, sin cobertura alguna.

Tardamos un poco en entender lo que iba a hacer, iba a sacrificarse a sí misma y llevarse a todos los robots que pudiera consigo para liberarnos el camino, siempre había sido una persona generosa… La explosión fue tan fuerte que hasta nosotros llegó el calor….- me di cuenta de que me temblaba la voz y miré al suelo para tratar de ocultar las lágrimas que se me estaban empezando a formar en los ojos. Tardaría en superarlo, lo sabía. Aunque hubieran pasado tres años, seguía lamentando la muerte de aquella chica, que desde el principio estuvo conmigo, había perdido la cuenta de las veces que nos habíamos apoyado el uno al otro, a pesar de que yo sintiera otra cosa mucho mayor por Eyle en aquellos momentos. Eso no me impedía sentir el terrible dolor de su pérdida, ojalá fuera así. Kross, al ver como había acabado yo contando la historia decidió continuar él, con patente seriedad en su voz que no dejaba margen a bromas como las que había hecho antes.

- Recuerdo sentir cómo me inundaba la rabia, aquella mujer que se acaba de sacrificar delante de nosotros, era… bueno la mujer por la que yo sentía algo muy especial. Habíamos tomado nuestra relación como novios justo el día anterior de aquella puta misión, tiré mis armas al suelo y me lancé contra lo que fuera que quedaba de las máquinas pero sentí cómo me agarraban por detrás para intentar detenerme, aunque eso no me impidiera seguir avanzando si hizo que volviera a la realidad, pensar en que si yo moría su sacrificio sería en vano por mucho que yo quisiera acompañarla. Me di la vuelta, recogí mis armas y empecé a correr, todos los hicimos, casi pensábamos que estábamos a salvo, ya veíamos los coches en lo que habíamos venido, cuando apareció tras ellos otra máquina más que nos estaba esperando. Cuando tenemos un ataque frontal por sorpresa como era aquel, en el reglamento ponía que debíamos buscar primero algún sitio dónde escondernos y luego disparar.

Yo que nunca fui un gran fan del reglamento fui el único en hacerlo. Eyle y Tasek le empezaron a disparar sin miramientos nada más verlo, nunca vi una máquina más acribillada, súmale a la rapidez del subfusil de Eyle la potencia del fusil de precisión de Tasek y tienes el resultado.

Seguimos corriendo hasta llegar hasta los coches pero Tasek se puso plasta con llevarse el cuerpo de la máquina para no sé qué análisis friki que le quería hacer. Cada uno tenía su Zoomer, nos montamos, aseguramos aquella porquería de máquina al Zoomer de Eyle y volvimos todos lo rápido que pudimos al transporte de vuelta la ciudad.- Y dejó ahí la historia, pero yo quería, no, debía por respeto a los caídos aquel día, terminarla por completo. Ya tenía mi voz controlada y me había guardado las lágrimas.

- Cuando volvimos nos llevaron otra vez al centro sin mediar palabra alguna con los agentes encargados de nuestra escolta. Una vez allí y en nuestro cuarto común, asqueados de la traición y notando la ausencia de nuestros compañeros en las camas vacías, ideamos un sencillo plan para volar la estación entera junto con todo el que estuviera dentro, solo había que usar los explosivos restantes de Rais y los últimos que había diseñado conmigo que se propagaban por el aire incendiando los pulmones desde dentro. ¿Algunas vez os habéis preguntado qué le pasó al barón para que le hubieran tenido que reconstruir la cara y parte del cuerpo? He aquí la respuesta

Esperé a que tuvieran tiempo de asimilarlo todo pero el silencio se vio interrumpido por Daxter al cabo de pocos segundos

¿Entonces hoy es tu cumpleaños?

Me quedé mirándolo sin saber qué hacer. ¿De verdad que después de todo lo que le había contado sólo se le ocurría preguntarme si hoy era mi cumpleaños?

* * *

**Tomas falsas:**

Tauro: *Se levanta de la silla y mira amenazante a Jak y Daxter*

Jak: Mierda... *Mojando pantalones en tres, dos, uno...*

/

Tauro: ¿Seguro que no quieres saber porqué estoy aquí?

Defcom: ¡NO!

Tauro: Jow... *Llora con desconsuelo*

/

Tauro: *En la cocina buscando las palomitas*

Mierda ¿Dónde están las palomitas?

¿Doooooooooooooooooooooooooooondeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?

*Furia extrema*

*Romperlo todo*

/

Daxter: *Empanado pensando en cumpleaños y tías sexys bailando*

Defcom: *Acaba la historia*

Daxter: ¿Estooo hoy es tu cumpleaños?

El resto: *Cara de póquer*

*Facepalm extremo*


	6. Capítulo 5

**Nota del autor: **Bueno, bueno, bueno. ahora llega lo interesante, enemigos nuevos random everywhere e.e XDDDDDDDDDDD En fin, disfrutad, leed y comentad.

**Aviso: Jak y Daxter son personajes pertenecientes a Naughty Dog y Sony, yo no poseo ningún derecho sobre ellos.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: ¿La gente nunca se cansa de intentar dominar el mundo?**

Jak POV

Valla, la verdad es que esta historia ha hecho que Defcom o Tasek como coño se llame, me caiga mejor. Tenemos algunas cosas en común, además me han llevado hasta su casa, parecen personas honradas, quizás Krosser no tanto… Sé que puedo confiar en ellos, empezar a relajarme y disfrutar de la sensación de que nadie intenta matarte durante unos minutos. Por cierto… ¿Qué hora es? Antes de entrar ya era de noche, me duele todo. Quizás debería despedirme para irme a la resistencia a mi antiguo camastro compartido con Daxter. Aún así…

- La verdad, es que estoy sorprendido, pensé que me ibais a tender una trampa o algo parecido. Llevo tanto tiempo luchando que se agradece dejarlo durante un tiempo, el problema es que los cabezachapas y los bots letales me lo ponen difícil.

- Bueno… Hay algo de eso que deberías saber - Dijo Tauro/Krosser

- Dispara

-Quizás debería de ser Tasek quien te lo explicara…- me dijo mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda para sacarlo de sus pensamientos

- ¿Qué pasa?- protestó, parpadeando varias veces seguidas

- S.I.C.A.- Le dijo Tauro

¿Qué es S.I.C.A.?- Les pregunté, odiaba no enterarme de lo que hablaban

- Durante los años que estuvimos en aquella escuela, hubo un trabajo conjunto entre ingenieros de la propia escuela y los que cogimos ingeniería como segundo estudio. Desarrollamos un Sistema Inteligente de Combate Avanzado. Una inteligencia artificial capaz de combatir, autoabastecerse, aprender, decidir y adaptarse a nuevos retos. Nunca la terminamos pero la dejamos casi lista, solo nos quedó refinar la parte de adaptación, luego descubrimos que fue esa misma inteligencia artificial la que casi nos masacra en Spargus, era algo que yo había considerado imposible puesto que yo mismo programé sus protocolos de combate y no la doté de semejantes capacidades. Quizás el módulo de autoaprendizaje estaba demasiado bien hecho, no se lo pude preguntar al creador, fue el primero en caer, un lástima. Era un genio y se le daban mejor los planes que a mí.

- También era más friki que tú - apuntó Tauro mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

Curiosa esta extraña amistad entre dos personas más diferentes, oh bueno. No creo que yo sea el más indicado para decirlo jeje.

- Y desde luego era más calladito que tu - le respondió Defcom y luego continuó- Yo la preparé para el combate directo e indirecto desde una sola máquina, no que fuera capaz de manejar tantas al mismo tiempo. Como si fuesen soldaditos en un juego de mesa. -miró algo en su muñeca y luego exclamó- ¡Pero bueno! Que tarde es, creo que es hora de ir recogiendo ya.

- Bueno, entonces nosotros nos vamos de vuelta a la Resistencia.- Le dije yo

- Sí, a ver a Mr Tatoo´s que seguro que tiene algo para nosotros - puntualizó Daxter-

- No espera, recordad que os dije que debíais evitar la Resistencia a toda costa.- nos dijo Defcom

- Esencial si no los quieres poner en peligro - añadió Tauro

- Entonces ¿Dónde dormiré?- Les dije

-Pues aquí, hay camas de sobra, incluso si Tauro se queda, siguen quedando dos camas libres, aunque supongo que ustedes dos usarán una sola. Ah por cierto, tengo algo que daros. -desaparece por un pasillo y al cabo de unos segundos aparece de nuevo llevando dos tarjetas en la mano. Con estas tarjetas podréis entrar en esta casa siempre queráis, usar todo el armamento y acceder al modo de defensa sin decir la contraseña. Por si se os olvida, además de que es la mar de práctico-. Se nos acercó y nos tendió una tarjeta a cada uno, yo me apresuré a coger la mía y guardarla en el bolsillo, mientras que Daxter cogió la suya con suspicacia.

-Tauro ¿Podrías mostrarles las habitaciones a nuestros invitados?- Dijo Defcom con una media sonrisa en la cara, Tauro se le quedó mirando con la ceja derecha arqueada y fue a hacerlo cuando aquel extraño panel que llevaba Defcom en la muñeca resonó con estridencia, Defcom lo miró y vi su cara palidecer por momentos para luego salir escopetado de nuevo al interior de la casa. Tauro y yo le seguimos hasta llegar a lo que era una sala llena de armas, dónde me quedé mirando con la boca abierta el tremendo arsenal que tenía delante, fusiles de todas las formas y aspectos en la pared y en vitrinas. Quería probarlos. Valla que sí, pero después de que averiguara que había pasado.

- Tasek ¿Qué diantes te pasa? - dijo Krosser mientras observaba divertido desde la puerta los nervios de su compañero. Este pareció reaccionar y dejó de mirar las armas colgadas en las paredes para encararnos

- El sistema de vigilancia ha detectado la presencia de dos guardias muertos… que se mueven. Vienen hacia aquí, ahora mismo están a menos de dos diez minutos si mantienen el ritmo de paso que llevan ahora.

Guardias muertos que se mueven…

- Como…. ¿Zombies?- preguntó Daxter tras unos instantes.

- Sí, aunque dudo mucho que lo sea, pero esa es la explicación más rápida que se me ocurre

- Bueno, pues dejémoslos vivir, no pasa nada porque vengan hacia aquí seguro que quieren tomar un té…

- De sesos de Ottsel - le completó Krosser

Sentí a Daxter temblar en mi hombro y no pude evitar reírme, aunque que la risa se me cortó al ver la cara terriblemente seria de Defcom. Vale. Quizás me lo tomaba demasiado a la ligera. Sólo quizás. Defcom se giró y cogió con decisión un arma bastante extraña, tenía cables en algunas zonas de un color azul eléctrico y el resto era negro también tenía líneas de color rojo que brillaban tenuemente.

- Atención, tío rarito con arma rarita - Dijo Daxter que había apoyado su codo en mi cabeza

- Un arma rarita que en este caso es el PRX-89, un subfusil de pulsos.

- Valla ¿Tanto te preocupa? - Peguntó Krosser enarcando una ceja.

- Si, porque tengo una teoría sobre la razón por la que están caminando de nuevo. Pero debo de comprobarla antes.

- ¿Qué teoría?- Preguntó Daxter

- Te la diré cuando la haya comprobado, los raritos somos así. Raritos.- Le respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado mientras colocaba su antigua arma en una mesa y otras cosas que parecía cajas que estaban pegadas a su espalda.

Krosser, fue directo a un arma que seguramente sería la más grande que había en la sala, era como un tubo largo y ancho que tenía en la parte delantera un mango y por uno de los lados sobresalía algo parecía un cajón. Pero estaba repleto de munición, era un pedazo de cajón increíble. ¿Armas pesadas, eh? Ya veo.

- Eh, vosotros- Nos llamó Defcom- Tomad esto - dijo extendiendo ambas manos, una con la misma arma que él había cogido antes para mí y en la otra tenía algo parecido a pistola pero muy pequeña, esta se la tendía a Daxter. Daxter con un arma, peligro inminente. Yo cogí la mía y la inspeccioné, reconociendo el cargador y el gatillo, Daxter cogió la suya con un gesto ominoso y apuntó hacia la pared con chulería, "probando" la mira.

- El relámpago naranja vuelve a la fiesta- dijo como comentario

Para cuando terminé de inspeccionar el arma me di cuenta de que estaba solo en la sala, salí y me fui hacia el recibidor dónde estábamos antes para encontrarme con Defcom que llevaba algo parecido a una máscara en la mano y estaba sentado con la vista en el infinito.

- ¿Y Krosser? - Le pregunté a ver si lo despertaba

- Poniéndose su traje de combate

Me quedé dónde estaba sin saber que decir y esperando a que Krosser apareciese, pero al cabo de unos minutos el silencio se vio interrumpido por Daxter.

- ¿Oye, no quieres saber nada del Relámpago naranja y sus épicas aventuras con su compañero?- Le preguntó con algo de sorna en la voz.

- Oh, ya estamos enterados de ello, te investigué en su día, cuando alguien me contrató para matar a tu amigo, pero al ver lo que estaba haciendo pasé a investigar a mi contratante.

- ¿Alguien te pagó para matarme?- Le pregunté, confuso

- Sí, hace poco más de unos meses, el antiguo "dirigente" de esta ciudad

- Veger… - Cerré los puños para controlar los embates de furia que me sacudían por dentro, Daxter no tardó en ayudarme distrayéndole con otra pregunta.

- ¿Qué averiguaste?

- Lo diría, pero no quiero que tu amigo me rompa los pocos muebles que hay en esta casa.

Joder, que ojo tiene. No se le escapa nada, menos mal que éramos aliados.

- Quiero saberlo, prometo que no romperé nada -dije levantando la palma para remarcar la promesa-. Le insistí

- Era buena persona en el fondo, según palabras textuales "Mándalo de un tiro al infierno a reunirse con su padre"- Ahora, sí que me estaba mirando, parecía a punto de echarse a correr, como si yo fuera una bomba a punto de estallar.

Me senté y me concentré en otra cosa. Keria. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin verla? Demasiado, tenía que ir y hacerle una visita en cuanto pudiera.

En ese momento, Krosser entró en la habitación, iba vestido con una armadura de color negro y con unas finas rallas rojas parecidas a las del arma que Defcom me había dado antes, esta armadura hacía que pareciera aún más grande, parecía diseñada para recibir impactos.

- Woa, ¿Por qué tú no tienes una de esas? - Me preguntó Daxter, crucé una mirada con él, y luego a Krosser, que parecía esta pasándolo muy bien y sacudí la cabeza sonriente. Nunca cambies, Daxter.

-Bueno, ya estamos todos listos supongo - dijo Defcom mientras se levanta volviendo a estar lleno de energía de nuevo. ¿Era bipolar o algo parecido? - Así que ale hop-. Volví a cruzar mirada con Daxter. ¿Ale hop? Daxter me hizo el gesto de que estaba loco con la mano y yo no pude evitar reírme mientras salíamos los tres otra vez al largo pasillo que daba a la calle. Una vez fuera, el frío viento volvió a atacarnos, Krosser se puso a la cabeza, y Defcom y yo le seguimos mientras se metía calle, tras calle en el corazón de la ciudad, todos con nuestras respectivas armas a la espalda. Todo estaba vacío, apenas había guardas en las calles, no me gustaba. Tras un buen rato de pateo, se detuvo de pronto en una esquina muy oscura y se pegó a la pared, yo le imité y Defcom… ¿Dónde estaba? Me había distraído con otras cosas y no me había dado ni cuenta de que había desaparecido. Entonces, Krosser avanzó hacia la entrada del callejón y se quedó allí parado, yo me puse a su lado, tapando la salida del callejón por completo y miré hacia el fondo del mismo. Estaba oscuro, pero después de las torturas y esquivarlos en las calles podría reconocer aquellos uniformes en cualquier parte, la guardia carmesí. Se suponía que tras la caída del Barón estos "guardianes" había cambiado de lealtades con el Conde Veger y su uniforme a un color azul. Pero el de estos era el original, el rojo. Se nos quedaron mirando durante un tiempo, pero cuando Krosser hizo un amago de avanzar un paso resonaron de sus gargantas el mismo grito inhumano que habíamos oído durante el ataque de aquella máquina en Spargus, y se lanzaron hacia nosotros a una velocidad que nos impidió reaccionar, sin embargo algo pasó a mitad de camino. De repente ambos se quedaron parados como estatuas y luego cayeron al suelo cual fardos de paja, tiempo atrás en Sandover. Entonces me di cuenta de que de las espaldas de ambos sobresalían sendos mangos de puñales, con un diseño parecido al arma que me había dado Defcom antes, desenfundé mi arma y apunté a todas partes listo para la siguiente sorpresa, que fue Krosser bajándome el arma con la mano indicándome que no era necesaria y luego dijo al aire

- Has tardado lo tuyo Defcom

Entonces apareció una figura recortada contra la oscuridad de la misma manera que apareció aquella criatura en Spargus, con el sonido de caída de cristales.

Se me pusieron los pelos de punta y Daxter empezó a rechinar los dientes con nerviosismo. Lo único que podía ver de la figura era una especie de círculo azul allá dónde estaría el ojo derecho, y unas luces en el lado derecho por arriba. Avanzó un paso, entonces reconocí la ropa de Defcom y vi que el resto de la máscara era de color blanco y en parte baja, dónde iba la boca tenía una máscara de gas de color gris.

- Ver vuestras caras a valido la pena, lástima que no haya cámara de fotos.

Se quitó la máscara, se agachó, sacó ambos puñales y se los ajustó al cinturón. Tenía que conseguirme uno de esos. Luego hizo algo bastante extraño, empezó a quitarle la armadura de la espalda a uno de ellos.

- ¿Qué haces?- Le preguntó Daxter

- Comprobar mi teoría- Me acerqué a él y al cuerpo del soldado y me agaché para mirar lo que coño fuera que había que mirar, Daxter saltó desde mi hombro al suelo y observó desde allí, luego nos cubrió las gigantesca sombra del cuerpo de Krosser, Defcom se dio bastante prisa y cuando consiguió terminar empezó a maldecir por lo bajo. En la espalda del guarda había como una especie de aparato negro y largo pegado a la espalda justo por el centro, tenía horrorosas cicatrices alrededor de aquella zona y algunas aún sangrantes, una vez más era de la misma tecnología que el arma de Defcom.

Qué curioso….

-¿Pero qué mierda es esta? -soltó Daxter sin cortarse un pelo.

Defcom no respondió sino que pareció conectar un cable del aparato de su muñeca a aquella cosa en un puerto que yo no había visto y luego fijó su vista la pantalla de su aparatito que se había llenado de números y letras en color verde sobre fondo negro.

- Deeeeeeeeefcooooooom - Lo llamó Daxter con exasperación al ver que no le respondía, Defcom lo único que hizo fue fruncir el gesto pero siguió sin quitar la vista de la pantalla.

- Déjalo, se ha ido a su frikimundo particular, ahora mismo está fuera del alcance de los mortales - Le dijo Krosser entre risas

- Este tío es más raro que ver a Samos haciendo algo útil en vez de mandar todo el rato- dijo Daxter mientras volví a mi hombro y yo me levanté y me quedé mirando a Defcom hasta que me acerqué y le sacudí el hombro con suavidad

- Defcom… -Le dije para llamar su atención.

Seguía sin responder

¿Pero qué coño?

- ¡Defcom! - le grite casi al oído y le sacudí violentamente consiguiendo por fin que reaccionara, se levantó de un salto y se me quedó mirando con gesto preocupado y algo molesto

- ¿Qué? - me dijo

- Que no respondías

- No respondía porque no tenía la seguridad necesaria para hacerlo.

- ¿Ya la tienes?

- Sí

- ¡Pues responde!- le grité exasperado, sin embargo Defcom se empezó a reír como si le hubiera contado el mejor chiste de su vida, miré a Krosser que tenía una ceja enarcada y una sonrisa, crucé mirada con Daxter. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

- Precursors, que bueno - dijo mientras se secaba una lágrima que le había salido de la risa- No sabía que os estresarais tan rápido, en fin. Esto que tenemos aquí es un dispositivo de control medular- dijo señalando la cosa que tenía el soldado en la espalda- controla impulsos nerviosos irracionales. Estos soldaditos no son capaces de pensar ni de realizar otras acciones coherentes, solo harán cosas sencillas a menos que el sistema que los controla les haga hacer cosas más complejas encadenando acciones sencillas. Un diseño muy inteligente, que además lleva la "firma" de alguien conocido. ¿Sabéis quién?-

Antes de que yo pudiese responder Krosser se me adelantó

- S.I.C.A

- Cooooorrectoooooo -dijo Defcom con una sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos-

Valla, así que aquella inteligencia artificial loca ahora controla a la gente ¿eh? Más divertido será jeje.

- Bueno, al menos eso no controla el cerebro ¿no? Se les podrá distinguir por estar tan parao`s - Dijo Daxter

- Por ahora, Daxter. Por ahora. - Le respondió Defcom

Me entraron escalofríos y decidí que tenía que encontrar a Keira para avisarla de aquello. Cuanto antes.

* * *

**Tomas falsas**

Defcom: son como Zombies

Daxter: ¿Zombies?

*motivación máxima*

*disparar a todo lo que se mueva*

/

Defcom: Veger me contrató para matarte

Jak: *RAGE*

*romperlo todo*

Defcom: *batir récord de los mil metros lisos*

/

Defcom: *Desaparece*

Daxter: *Pensado en lo que puede hacer siendo invisible*

*Babeamiento intensivo*

/

Jak: ¡Zombies!

Zombies: ¡Jak!

Tauro: WTF

/

Defcom: *ido viendo su pantallita*

Daxter: *Trauma psicológico*

Nadie me hace caso…..

*Llorar como un bebé*


	7. Capítulo 6

**Nota del autor:** Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeno he aquí el sexto capítulo e.e Daxter el sobeta se presenta y algo más desagradable también. Jaja, jajajaj, jajajjajajaja, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJA, MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJ *cof cof*

******Aviso: Jak y Daxter son personajes pertenecientes a Naughty Dog y Sony, yo no poseo ningún derecho sobre ellos.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: ¿Por qué nadie me hace caso?**

Daxter POV

Precursores que tarde era, y yo en la calle con todo el frío que hacía ¡se me está congelando la cola! Ya es hora de volver a casa, que apenas hemos comido en todo el día por la mierda de los ataques sorpresa y nadie le va impedir a este precursor con pantalones echarse un buen sueño. No señor, ni de coña.

- No es por nada, pero ya es noche cerrada y un héroe necesita de un sueño reparador para seguir salvando al mundo ¿Sabéis?- les dije esperando que alguien pensara igual que yo

- Desde luego en eso tienes razón, para variar- me dijo Defcom con una sonrisa- Aunque a mí aún me queda energía para rato.

- Yo creo que es hora de ir a dormir también - dijo Krosser con un bostezo

- Ya somos tres- dijo Jak

- Bueno, pues volved, pero yo creo que me voy a quedar a sacarle toda la información que pueda a nuestros… "invitados"- dijo señalando a los cadáveres a sus pies con la barbilla.

¿De verdad iba a pasar de dormir por unos cadáveres móviles?

Frikiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Aunque eso no es nada nuevo

- Entonces me quedo contigo- dijo Krosser

Atención, atención dos raritos al precio de unoooooooooooooooooooooo

- No, tu vete y duérmete que si no mañana no te levanta de la cama ni los precursores en persona, solo necesitaré unos minutos, enseguida os sigo.

- Veh, si tú lo dices - se separó de la pared en la que estaba apoyado y empezó a caminar de vuelta a la casa, dónde me esperaba un cama. Por fin.

Jak no tardó en seguirle pero tras un par de minutos de camino una alarma sonó en el traje de Krosser, se llevó la mano a la oreja, se paró en mitad del camino, empezó a decir tacos más rápido que la furia volcánica y salió corriendo más rápido que cuando Jak usaba el eco Azul tiempo atrás en Sandover. Joder, para ser tan grande se movía bastante rápido, lo perdimos de vista e intentamos seguir el camino que habíamos hecho hasta ahora para volver a aquel maloliente callejón. Desde luego, siempre pasa lo mismo, es yo decir algo y que pase todo lo contrario, con lo bien que hubiera estado en una cama, desde luego a aquel inútil de Defcom no se le puede dejar solo ni dos segundos sin que tenga problemas.

Para cuando llegamos la escena era bastante desagradable, Defcom estaba arrinconado en una esquina por una especie de esqueleto metálico y….. puaj, en el suelo estaban los cuerpos de los de la Guardia Carmesí pero... abiertos por detrás, dejando todas las entrañas a la vista como si les hubieran sacados los ¡esqueletos! Mierda, entonces ¿esas cosas que les colgaban , sanguinolentas a los esqueletos, eran sus órganos? Además, ¿los esqueletos no deberían ser blancos? Estos era de un gris metálico con lucecitas rojas.

PUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAJ

¡Precursores qué asco!

¿No podía haber un enemigo un poco más agradable a la vista?

Defcom estaba arrinconado y tenía los ojos abiertos de puro terror, al parece su prodigiosa mente no funcionaba bajo presión, le entiendo. La mía tmapoco. Y Krosser estaba ocupado en una lucha a manos con el esqueleto en la que parecía ganar, sin embargo nadie usaba las armas. ¿Eran tontos o algo?

Jak y yo cruzamos miradas, después de oír tanta charla sobre operaciones especiales era hora de que el dúo dinámico diera clases de cómo se solucionaban las cosas.

Hora de dar caña.

Jak se lanzó a atacar al esqueleto que acosaba a Defcom con una patada giratoria que lo lanzó contra una de las paredes pero no había tiempo para descansar, no parecía haberle hecho nada. Se levantó y se abalanzó sobre nosotros, admito que grité y mucho. No se ve todos los días algo tan feo y con las mismas lucecitas rojas en vez de ojos que te ataca tan repetidamente.

El esqueleto respondió con un puñetazo que le rozó la cabeza por el lado izquierdo a Jak, gracias a los precursors por sus reflejos. Jak retrocedió un par de metros y fue a usar su arma pero esta echó chispas y no respondió.

Gracias por dejarnos tirados, guapa.

Volvió a guardar el arma en su funda y cargó contra el esqueleto de marras con un puñetazo que le crujió varias costillas, lo sé porque lo oí. Luego agarró la calavera con una mano, la estampó contra el suelo y la aplastó de un pisotón.

Vi las luces apagarse y la dichosa maquinita hizo su gritito de despedida, nos giramos hacia Krosser que parecía haber copiado nuestra técnica, solo que seguía pisoteando con rabia la calavera a pesar de que ya no se movía.

- Tauro, creo que ya es suficiente, no está en llamas ergo deja de pisotear- dijo Defcom en un extraño tono suave que ya se había separado de la esquina en la que estaba antes.

Tauro lo miró y tras unos segundos bajó el pie que ya había vuelto a subir para descargar otra pisotón y se alejó varios pasos del esqueleto.

-Perdón, me he descontrolado- le oí murmurar, pero no podía haberlo asegurado.

Para cuando volví a mirar Defcom estaba agachado mirando la calavera aplastada por Tauro, luego separó los trozos rotos de la parte superior y miró dentro, puso cara de asco y volvió a dejarlo en el suelo.

-Peor de lo que pensaba - dijo con un suspiro mientras se levantaba- No es solo que controlen la médula, llegan hasta el cerebro y son capaces de controlarlo. Les ponen una placa conectada a él que seguramente regulará los impulsos nerviosos causando así el movimiento y comportamiento de la persona.

- ¿Traducción?- dije yo, harto de que estuviera usando palabras que no conozco. Daba palo.

- Controlan el cerebro -me dijo simplemente- de hecho está muy bien diseñado. Antes consiguió engañarme pero cuando fui y a investigar un poco se reactivaron y desplegaron una especie de zona de P.E.M. que fue lo que me imposibilitaba usar mis armas o mi camuflaje, por eso me vi obligado a llamaros. Ni siquiera mis escudos funcionaban, aunque no sean muy fuertes. Al parecer también les sustituyen el esqueleto por una estructura metálica lo cual los hará bastante más resistentes, aunque por lo visto también tiene parte de hueso. En fin, a todo esto, ambos llevan la marca de S.I.C.A. lo cual nos indica que se mueve y se adapta más rápido de lo que yo creía, estos seguramente serán cadáveres recuperados de nuestra antigua base.

- Entonces… ¿podemos ir a dormir ya?- pregunté yo, que se me estaban empezando a cerrar los ojos. Todo héroe necesita descansar

Defcom se rió, sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa y encabezó el camino a casa luego lo siguió Tauro y finalmente, el Dúo Dinámico. Tauro y Defcom se pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo hablando entre ellos sobre no se qué mierda de años pasados pero no le di mucha importancia, me estaba amodorrando. El trayecto de vuelta se me hizo bastante más corto de lo que recordaba, a lo mejor fue porque fui bostezando medio camino y casi me duermo en el trayecto. El sonido de las puertas de la casa abrirse sonó a pura gloria, alguien tenía que dedicarles un poema o algo, benditas puertas. Defcom nos llevó hasta nuestro cuarto y nos enseñó una cama y luego dijo que había otro cuarto para mí pero pasé, ya me daba igual cualquier cama, ocupada por otra persona no.

Además, en la resistencia solo teníamos una cama y era la mitad de lo que yo estaba viendo y dormíamos juntos. Un ottsel no ocupa mucho espacio, menos si me hago la ottsel-bola, marca registrada.

Nada más tocar la cama me hice un ovillo en una esquina y me quedé dormido al instante, pero pude oír la risa de Jak antes de dormirme completamente.

Abrí los ojos, aún no era de día ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido? Miré a mi alrededor, yo estaba hecho un ovillo en una esquina y Jak estaba despatarrado en la cama completamente dormido llevando solo unos pantalones cortos. Ver eso hizo que me dieran ganas de reírme, si vosotros hubierais lo que hace esta bella durmiente en combate también os reiríais. Misteriosamente ahora no tenía sueño, así que creo que voy a explorar un poco la casa…

Salté por encima de su cuerpo y llegué al borde da la cama, me bajé y fui hacia el pasillo lo más silencioso que pude, dando gracias porque la puerta ya estaba abierta, salí al pasillo y empecé a caminar por él en dirección al recibidor que sabía que había al final. En mitad del camino oí unos fuertes ronquidos tras una puerta, inmediatamente pensé en Krosser, joder roncaba como cien cabezachapas cabreados. A lo mejor si le contaba una de esas historias mías que quitan el hipo dejaba de roncar, no sé, de la impresión. Seguí caminando mientras sofocaba por segunda vez una risa, llegué hasta el recibidor dónde nos había contado todas aquellas paparruchas de película, no había nadie ¿Acaso estaba esperando encontrar a alguien? Justo cuando iba a irme me di cuenta de una luz que salía de otro pasillo, a lado del que llevaba a los dormitorios. Nunca me había fijado en él, tenía que conseguirme unas gafas o algo. Avancé hacia el pasillo y me quedé justo al lado del a puerta de la que salía la luz, eché un vistazo rápido y vi que Defcom estaba de espaldas mirando algo que tenía en su regazo. Anda mira, ya sé a quién le voy a pegar un susto. Me moví hasta la mesa que estaba al lado suya imitando los movimientos de los agentes especiales, luego trepé por la pata y me subí a ella, ya casi estaba. Avancé un poco más y justo cuando iba a sorprenderlo por detrás dijo sin volverse:

- Hola, Daxter

Y yo que estaba en la filo de la mesa y a punto de saltar no legré pararme a tiempo y me estampé contra el suelo con un ruido sordo, Defcom no comentó nada pero a juzgar por sus hombros se estaba partiendo el culo en silencio. Recogí los pocos pedacitos de mi dignidad que quedaban y me subí a la silla sobre la que estaba sentado, quería ver qué era lo que estaba haciendo, me encontré con estaba mirando algo en una especie de pantalla, pero era casi todo puro texto y no tenía ganas de leer, pero cuando Defcom bajó un poco más por lo que estaba leyendo apareció mi foto.

- ¿Qué estas mirando?

- Oh, esto es toda la información que he reunido sobre vosotros dos y ya que somos aliados tengo que repasarla. Aunque ya había terminado es solo que me he quedado atascado, hay una parte de la información que no tengo, lo único que tengo es lo poco que me dijo Veger cuando le dije mi plan para raptar a Keira -tragué saliva en este instante- y llevarlo hasta un sitio ideal para matarlo. Me dijo que no lo cabreara porque si lo hacía sería imparable.

¿Me puedes explicar tú eso?- dijo aún si mirarme, tenía los ojos fijos en la pantalla

- Em… bueno…. - dije yo dudando sobre si contarle la verdad, decidí que no . Eso era un secreto de Jak que yo no iba traicionar. Si alguien lo tenía que contar era él- Cuando se cabrea se pone muy furioso y arrasa con todo lo que haya por delante con el arma- dije, satisfecho con mi versión intermedia de la realidad.

- Entiendo, a Krosser le pasa lo mismo- dijo, si no me había creído no se le notaba.- Oye Daxter ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Ibas al baño y te perdiste o algo parecido?

- No, es que no tenía ganas de dormir y me aburría - me vino un bostezo en ese mismo momento, eso hizo que Defcom quitara la vista de la pantalla y me mirara con una ceja enarcada-. Decidí explorar un poco.

-Jum, ya veo ¿Y si pruebas a dormirte de nuevo en tu cuarto? Yo creo que voy a tardar un rato en irme a dormir.

-No, yo paso me quedaré aquí mientras, no creo que me vaya a dormir.

- Como quieras- volvió a fijar la mirada en pantalla, llena de interminable y aburriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiido texto. A mí se me volvieron a cerrar los ojos. Joder ¿Me estaba durmiendo de nuevo? Qué rollo, yuos que pereza irme a mi cuarto. Bah me quedo sopa en el brazo de la silla y todos tranquilos, no creo que moleste a Mr Rarito

Joder, que bien se estaba, la puta silla era cómoda.

Mañana tendré que preguntarle sobre… esta…

Y entonces fue cuando me dormí.

**Tomas falsas**

Daxter: Joder que puto frío quiero irme a casa ya

+ ve pasar un filón de tías buenas*

Que noche tan buena hace para salir ¿no creéis?

/  
Defcom: Vamos a revisa estos cadáveres

*Conecta el cable, los esqueletos empiezan a salir de los cuerpos*

Anda, creo que me he dejado algo cocinanado el casa, será mejor quem e valla a y lo revise.

*Sale a velocidad superior a Heidi corriendo por el monte*

Esqueletos: *Forever alone, nadie los quiere como amigos*

/

Tauro: *aplastando la calavera una y otra vez*

Defcom: Para, es suficiente

Tauro: *le mira con ojos inyectados en sangre*

Defcom: *OMG. RUN*

/

Daxter: *Intenta sorprender a Defcom*

Defcom: *Le habla*

Daxter: *Se cae al suelo de la impresión*

Defcom: *Trollface*


	8. Capítulo 7

Séptimo capítulo, dios que calor hace ¡apagad el puto sol ya e.e! Casi se me derriten los dedos escribiendo esto en tan poco tiempo, aparte de lcalor que hace

CALOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRR

******Aviso: Jak y Daxter son personajes pertenecientes a Naughty Dog y Sony, yo no poseo ningún derecho sobre ellos.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Desagradable sorpresa**

Defcom POV

Lo primero que vi al despertarme fue el acostumbrado techo de mi casa Precursores, cómo había echado de menos ese techo en la Estepa. Si bien la Estepa era más entretenida su estilo de vida era casi cercano a la edad media, si hasta tenía rey en funciones y todo. Una vez más tenía un arma en la mano, costumbres que uno coge cuando no se puede fiar de nadie, más de una vez eso me salvó la vida. Me levanté y me restregué los ojos hasta que se me aclaró la visión y me me arrastré como un zombi hasta el baño que estaba al fondo del pasillo y casi me estampo contra la puerta puesto que no me había dado cuenta de que estaba cerrada. Es más ¿Por qué coño lo estaba? Ah, es verdad. No estoy solo en casa. Precursors, se me había olvidado que había más gente en la casa, en momentos como este odio a mi cerebro. Me quedé al lado de la puerta y esperé apoyando la espalda contra la pared a que quién quiera que estuviera dentro saliese. No tuve que esperar mucho, al cabo de medio minuto salió Jak vestido con una camisa azul y los pantalones canelo tirando a sucios, básicamente lo que llevaba el día anterior pero sin la armadura ni las armas. No pareció darse cuenta de que yo estaba allí pues salió con algo de prisa y volvió a entrar en su dormitorio, ya tampoco perdí mi tiempo y entré en el baño para refrescarme la cara con agua fría. Más bien congelada, creo que ayer se me olvidó encender el termo. Mierda. Fui hasta la ducha del fondo y abrí el armarito que tenía, a un lado había dos interruptores el del termo y el del sistema de seguridad. Sí, hay un botón para el sistema de seguridad en el baño, paranoias mías. Algún hará falta, lo sé. Con el termo ya encendido fui hacia la cocina para hacerme un café y quizás quedarme sentado un rato a esperar a que todos se levantasen. Seguramente Krosser habrá traído café ultracafeinado y supongo que habrá comprado algo más, yo le avisé de que venía con compañía a la casa y que necesitaríamos algo de provisiones la cosa es que se me olvidó que nunca se le debe dejar solo en el supermercado o al día siguiente ves los armarios lleno de bebidas energéticas, proteínas y cualquier cosa que se hallan inventado para estropear el cuerpo con sustancias sintetizadas. Hagamos una comprobación, hay diez armaritos independientes en la cocina, cuatro están llenos con los platos, las especias y otras cosas de la cocina así como sartenes y cubiertos. Apostemos a que al menos dos de los restantes está llenos de esos productos, por no contar la adicción de Krosser las patatas fritas. Primer armarito, lleno de proteínas en polvo; segundo armarito café, galletas, zumos; tercer armarito, lo mismo que el segundo; cuarto armarito más proteínas en polvo; quinto armarito, bebidas energéticas, aquello parece un arcoíris; sexto armarito aún más proteínas en polvo. No me puedo molestar, ya lo sabía, y también sé que no tiene remedio. Doy gracias a que mi trabajo como mercenario da dinero porque encima todo esto lo ha comprado con mi dinero. Encima. En fin, ya se lo llevará él cuando se valla y tendré la oportunidad de llenarlo con algo que sea un poco menos artificial, fui de izquierda a derecha cerrando todas las puertas y abrí la nevera. Más bebidas energéticas, y algunos embutidos. Espero que la tostadora siga funcionando… Anda, mantequilla. Me giré y comprobé la presencia de pan en los armaritos que no estabas llenos de productos de fitness y me senté en los sillones a esperar. Ni siquiera tengo la necesidad de arreglarme, el pelo lo llevo muy corto así que… no, no hay necesidad de ello.

Tras varios minutos de espera aparecieron Jak y Daxter. Oh, Daxter, el que ayer se quedó dormido en mi silla después de que le dijera que se fuera a su cuarto, al final tuve que llevarlo yo y por cierto, menudo dúo de ronquidos hacen Jak y Krosser. ¿Cómo es que no se despiertan uno al otro? ¿Y cómo duerme Daxter durante semejante concierto? En fin, misterios de la naturaleza supongo.

Naturaleza a la que preferiría enfrentarme antes de tener que ir a despertar a la bestia de caverna que seguía sin despertarse. Socorro. Pasé al lado de unos muy dormidos Jak y Daxter que me saludaron al pasar con más alegría tras la noche anterior. ¿Cómo podía ser esto divertido para alguien? Pones tu vida en peligro… ¿y te diviertes mientras lo haces? Llegué hasta la puerta dónde seguían resonando los ronquidos, llamé a la puerta con los nudillos, dos, tres veces. No se despierta, plan B. Abrí la puerta y entré, me recibió un "aromático" pestazo a sudor que casi me desmalla y abrí las ventanas del fondo del cuarto por el bien de mi supervivencia. Intenté respirar por la boca mientras lo hacía, claro. Me acerqué a la cama y tiré de la manta, no se despierta. Almohada fuera, sigue durmiendo. Plan C. Me fui hasta el otro extremo del cuarto, respiré hondo y par de veces y me preparé mentalmente para lo que iba a hacer.

Corrí todo lo rápido que pude hasta la cama de Krosser y me tiré con todo mi peso en bomba encima de él recibiendo un quejido como respuesta, me levanté de la cama. Lo único que había conseguido era que se llevara la mano hasta la barriga, dónde había aterrizado. ¿Enserio? Plan D. Le tapé la nariz con dos dedos y le tapé la boca con la almohada, pero tuve que dejar de hacerlo cuando su cara se empezó a poner azul por falta de oxígeno. Este tío no tiene puto instinto de supervivencia. En fin, último recurso.

- Voy tener que deshacerme de todo esos productos energéticos del demonio -dije mientras empezaba a separarme de la cama, pero de repente una mano se posó en mi hombro con fuerza y me lo impidió

-No, no lo harás- dijo la voz de Krosser a mi espalda

Bingo, siempre funcionaba.

Me zafé de la mano con un sacudida del hombro y me di la vuelta para encararle, estaba sentado en la cama en boxer y camiseta blanca, no parecía sudado. ¿De dónde venía el olor? Espera… creo que no quiero saberlo.

- ¿Sabes que te acabo de embestir con casi todas mis fuerzas y no te has dignado a despertarte?- le dije, molesto.

Por supuesto que me esperaba que se riera, era casi obvio. Lo que no me esperaba era que su risa durara tanto. Al cabo de casi cinco minutos de reír a pleno pulmón empezó a calmarse.

- ¿Sabes lo que me ha costado despertarte?- le recriminé

-Oh… pobrecito - abrió los brazos con una sonrisa- Ven que te de un abrazo.

- Em… no gracias, prefiero que te levantes y te pongas en marcha de una vez- le dije ya dándome la vuelta.

- Al final ayer no me preguntaste por qué me había quedado en tu casa- me dijo cuando estaba a punto de salir del cuarto. Cuando me di la vuelta me topé con que estaba justo detrás mía, la verdad es que parecía ofendido.

- No, porque ya lo sé y por lo tanto ya no es necesario.

- ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan frío… el día de tu cumpleaños?

- Como lo soy siempre, un día no es una excepción.

- Aja… Ahora sí que me das un abrazo - dijo sin darme apenas tiempo para retroceder mientras me sentía aplastado contra su pecho. Mierda, no puedo respirar. ¿Veis? Por eso a él NO SE LE ABRAZA.

- Felicidades, enano. Que ya tienes dieciocho.- me dijo mientras me aplastaba, el cabrón. Encima eso.

Después de estrujarme como si fuera un peluche intentó alborotarme el pelo como cuando lo tenía más largo pero al habérmelo cortado se quedó con las ganas, ganas que gastó al darme un fuerte palmada mientras salía después de liberarme que casi me tira al suelo. Juro haber oído mis costillas haciendo rack en cremallera. Supongo que es lo máximo que le puedo pedir dado que no le dejo hacer fiestas ni hacerme regalos, un abrazo mortal por año no es tanto pago. Bueno, a lo mejor sí.

Cuando logré recobrar la compostura me encontré con dos sonrientes Jak y Daxter, al parecer tienen oídos finos, no pude evitar ruborizarme y me apresuré a pasar entre ellos, sólo que al pasar ambos, si, ambos, me dieron una palmada en el mismo lugar que lo había hecho Krosser al grito de "Felicidades". Peor día de mi vida, ciertamente. Fui a la cocina, mientras me preparaba un bocadillo para desayunar aparecieron Krosser, Jak y Daxter cuchicheando algo entre ellos, se me erizó el vello del cuello, tres fiesteros planeando a escondidas no podría producir nada bueno.

La suerte que tienen de que yo tenga la paciencia necesaria para aguantarlos.

Yo terminé de desayunar antes que nadie, tampoco es que coma mucho, pero ellos sí. Sobre todo Daxter, que para ser el más pequeño de todos… Joder lo que engulle. Aunque claro, no hay quien supere a Krosser, que casi no mastica, él se lo mete en la boca y a tragar, cuando ya iba a por el tercer bocadillo fue cuando me empecé a mosquear. Yo quería empezar temprano así que decidí forzar un poco las cosas mediante un comentario casual.

- Oye Jak… ¿Tú no tenías que avisar a alguien de algo?

El efecto fue inmediato, Jak dejó de comer y sonreír y se puso serio.

- Es cierto, Keira… ella está en peligro, tengo que avisarla - farfulló mientras soltaba su también tercer bocadillo y salía disparado a vestirse pues seguía vestido igual que cuando se levantó al igual que Krosser.

Krosser me miró con una ceja enarcada, terminó su bocadillo y corrió también a vestirse, sólo quedaba yo. Terminé de recoger y fui a vestirme también. No sabía por qué pero tenía un presentimiento de que iba a haber algo más que avisar a Keira ese día y por esa razón fui bien preparado, me puse los guantes y las botas trepadoras que eran exactamente igual que las que habías llevado ayer solo que estos tenía la capacidad de pegarse a las superficies y permitirme trepar o caminar por el techo o por paredes laterales. Además me llevé mi querido fusil de precisión antimaterial, también cogí una pistola automática de eco azul y el Sesgador, que dispara arcos eléctricos de eco oscuro. Nunca la había usado antes, pero sabía que muy potente. Aparte de todo eso y como novedad, me decidí llevarme una pequeña cuchilla curva desplegable que le te la puedes poner en el brazo y desplegarla cuando fuera necesario, me la puse en el derecho, que lo tenía libre. Tampoco me olvidé de mi máscara, necesaria para conseguir la invisibilidad total. Para cuando salí solo estaban Jak y Daxter dando el primero constantes vueltas nerviosas alrededor de la habitación. Sólo faltaba, como siempre, Krosser. Una vez estuvimos todos salimos afuera seguimos a Jak hasta que eligió un Zoomer "prestado" y nosotros también cogimos uno, bueno en realidad lo hizo Krosser, a mí no se me da bien amenazar a la gente. Ser un poco bajo no ayuda ¿sabéis? Le seguimos durante el largo camino que parecía saberse de memoria hasta lo que, según la información que yo tengo, era lo fue el centro de operaciones de los Rebeldes durante los conflictos con Veger y la resistencia organizada contra las máquinas. Ahora supongo que lo seguía siendo. Entramos en el edificio, siguiendo a Jak siempre y acabamos en lo que parecía ser la sala de operaciones, el guarda de la entrada pareció querer detenernos pero tras ver a Krosser en su armadura se lo pensó mejor y no nos molestó. Buena elección. Para cuando entramos nos encontramos a Jak abrazando a Keira y a un tipo lleno de tatuajes y a…. ¿La hija del barón? Valla, mira por dónde, el pequeño secreto del éxito de la Resistencia. Ambos estaba alrededor de lo que parecía ser una consola de control de tropas, típico. Nos miraron de arriba abajo con suspicacia pero no nos dijeron nada porque al parecer venir con Jak es un pase Vip, interesante.

Quizás debería actualizar los datos que tengo sobre él y aumentarlo un poquito mucho más, pero eso tenía que esperar.

No pude evitar el latigazo de los celos al ver a Jak con Keira y pensar en mi querida Eyle, pero me tenía que apartar de ella para que en caso de que S.I.C.A. nos encontrara a alguno de nosotros no la lleváramos hasta lo demás. De hecho también debería de estar lejos de Krosser pero llevaba un año vagando por ahí en completa soledad y la verdad es que estaba empezando a darme un poquito igual. Yo también tenía que quedar con Eyle para volver a formar el grupo completo, aparte de animar a Krosser a mostrar un poco más de apego por su propia vida, quizás si le demostrara que en Rais no se acababan las mujeres de este mundo… Bueno, en los reportes que me mandaba todos los días cuando estaba en la Estepa hablaba mucho de una tal Meia. Si, debo animarle a empezar de nuevo, no solo por su bien sino como amigo, está entre mis deberes básicos.

Jak terminó de abrazar a Keira y se volvió para encarar a los otros dos que estaban alrededor de la consola y les saludó con un gesto de cabeza que los otros respondieron, Jak se acercó y empezaron a cuchichear algo, supongo que de nosotros a juzgar por las miradas desconfiadas que nos dirigía Ashelin Praxis, nos necesitan más ellos a nosotros que nosotros a ellos. Pero eso ellos no lo tienen por qué saber. Aunque os suene raro, debéis saber que Krosser es bastante más desconfiado que yo, yo al menos doy primeras y quizás segundas oportunidades, él no da ninguna a menos que hayan referencias anteriores, tales como algún conocido le hable de esa persona. De ahí la mirada seria y agresiva que tenía en ese momento, parecía el mercenario que en realidad es. Ambos, tras estallar nuestra base de operaciones, nos lanzamos al negocio de la guerra, era lo que mejor se nos daba sobretodo matar gente, aunque también éramos capaces de misiones de rescate y escolta. Jak nos hizo el gesto de que nos acercáramos y eso hicimos, aquellos dos de la mesa de comando se presentaron como Torn y Ashelin. ¿Torn? ¿El desertor de la guardia carmesí? Pero qué es esto… ¿Una reunión de la gente que se me encargó matar y no lo hice? Interesante… No nos preguntaron por nuestros nombres, supongo que Jak ya se había hecho cargo de ello.

- Jak tenemos un misión para ti, hay mucho movimiento en las cloacas y queremos que lo investigues, además nos han informado de un nuevo tipo de robot y queremos investigarlo, tendrás que escoltar a uno de nuestros ingenieros…

- Eso no será necesario, yo puedo desempeñar ese papel. Soy ingeniero de combate. - le interrumpí a pesar de llevarme un par de miradas asesinas por parte del interrumpido y de Ashelin.

- ¿Tú? Si eres un canijo, no creo que seas capaz de levantar un arma - me cortó Ashelin

¿ Ah, sí? Con que esas tenemos ¿eh?

Agarré a Krosser del brazo que había empezado levantar para indicarle que no era necesario meterse en problemas tan pronto.

- Defcom es bastante más bueno de lo que parece, se cargó a un cabezachapa el solo y de un disparo, además, me ha salvado la vida dos veces.- me defendió Jak, manteniendo una cara neutra.

- Bueno, eso habrá que verlo- soltó Ashelin despectivamente. Debí haberla matado en su momento. Aunque aún no es tarde para hacerlo.

- Vale, entonces tendrás que escoltarle hasta que consiga un análisis del robot -pasó a mirarme a mí- Queremos todos los datos que te sea posible reunir, no importa lo pequeños que sean. Los queremos todos. - volvió a mirar a Jak- ¿El grandullón va con vosotros?

Jak asintió

- Bien, entonces todos listos. Daos prisa y traedme esos datos antes de que se haga de noche, necesitaremos tiempo para analizarlos.- terminó Torn.

Nos retiramos hasta la puerta y desandamos el camino que habíamos hecho para entrar, una vez en la salida, Krosser estalló

- ¿Se puede saber porqué te has quedado ahí parado y nos has dicho nada? ¡Te acaba de insultar delante de todo el mundo!- me recriminó

- La valía de una persona se determina por sus actos no por lo que otras personas dicen de ella, además de que me importa tres pimientos y medio lo que diga esa zorra pretenciosa- le respondí en voz baja. Krosser sacudió la cabeza, inconforme pero no volvió a sacar el tema. Volvimos a coger nuestros Zommers "prestados" y seguimos a Jak hasta las alcantarillas, hay que ver la memoria que tiene para los lugares este chico. Llegamos hasta las compuertas de seguridad que cerraban las alcantarillas y aparcamos los Zommers. Nos pusimos delante de la puerta y cuando esta terminó de abrirse accedimos al interior y esperamos a que el ascensor nos dejara en las alcantarilla. Joder aquí huele peor que en el cuarto de Krosser, y mira que eso es decir bastante.

Yo cogí mi fusil antimaterial desenganchándola de mi espalda, de momento todo iba bien, aún no habíamos encontrado nada, caminamos hacia delante y llegamos a una gran sala llena de tuberías que bajaban y subían y debajo de nosotros había agua sucia, pero había como una especie de puntitos rojos que iban de allá para acá sin un rumbo fijo. ¿Serían aquellos los nuevos tipos de máquina? Si eso era cierto significaba que las aguas del puerto ya no eran seguras, para comprobarlo saqué una bala del fusil antimaterial que llevaba en las mano y la tiré al agua, inmediatamente todos los puntitos rojos se concentraron alrededor de dónde estaba la bala. Si bien, no son pruebas de que sean máquinas pero es evidente que son rápidos y que reaccionan a los movimientos. Entonces ocurrió algo inesperado, todos los puntitos se concentraron alrededor de la pared que estaba por debajo de nosotros y entonces uno por uno empezaron a subir, entonces ya los pude ver, eran como una modificación de aquel pequeño bot de cuatro patas, ahora tenía seis, se sumergía en el agua, nadaba con rapidez y era capaz de trepar por las superficies. Ahora tenía que deshabilitar uno para comprobar la programación del bot. Eran seis, hay que destruir cinco sin dañar al sexto.

- Bien chicos, hemos descubierto al bot nuevo, retroceded para dejarles espacio para que suban y dejad uno intacto, a ser posible el último. Usad armas no explosiva para ello.- les informé

Jak puso su arma en el modo Bláster, Krosser sacó el mismo subfusil de la noche anterior y yo apunté con mi pequeña pistola automática hacia dónde venían los bots. Nada más asomarse fueron acribillados uno a uno hasta que quedó el último que siguió avanzando hacia nosotros, entonces yo decidí usar los protocolos de combate del traje, guerra cibernética. Seguro que aquel robot era capaz de emitir y recibir señales, me podía conectar a él y desactivarlo sin necesidad de dispararle. Accedí a la consola del traje e inicié los protocolos de combate, y tras unos segundos el robot se apagó y se quedó en el sitio. Bingo

Me acerqué al robot y lo conecté mediante un cable a la consola y empecé a descargar todos los datos que tenía, tras varios minutos de descarga el proceso estaba completado, pero yo quería probar algo más. Seguro que era posible cambiar su programación y hacerlo un aliado. Solo había que sustituir los valores de enemigo por el de aliado y el de aliado por el de enemigo.

Me puse a ello y tras varias minutos búsqueda encontré los parámetros y los invertí, salí de la programación, encendí el robot y guardé el cable. Cuando me die la vuelta todo el mundo estaba apuntado al robot.

- Lo he reprogramado, ahora será nuestro pequeño aliado. Pensé que sería útil.

- ¿No podrías hacer eso con todos los bots?- me dijo Daxter

- Bueno si, pero primero tendría que deshabilitarlos a todos y además S.I.C.A. se daría cuenta y encontraría la manera de solucionarlo. De momento dejémoslo como "arma secreta" en unas pocas unidades, además en caso de que este robot sea destruido tenemos que asegurarnos de que no queda nada recuperable o S.I.C.A. lo analizará y conseguirá reparar el error antes de tiempo y eso no conviene.

- Sigamos- nos recordó Jak

Seguimos avanzando por las cloacas, acompañados por los sonidos de movimiento del robot, sin ver nada más hasta que llegamos a una zona un poco rara, todo lo que había era como un pasillo de metal con rejillas en el suelo a través de las cuales se podía ver el fondo pero había una parte en la que no había pasillo, estaba hueco.

Sin embargo al otro lado se veía un puente retráctil y una consola. Seguro que podíamos activarla, la cosa era cómo pasar los más de diez metros de vacío que había, yo miré hacia el vacío y pude ver que solo había aguas turbulentas, no quería saber dónde acababan. No si podía evitarlo.

- ¿Alguna idea sobre como cruzar esto? - les pregunté dándome la vuelta para encararlos

- Um… yo quizás tenga una.- dijo Krosser- puedo lanzar a Daxter hasta el otro extremo y que luego él se las arregle para activar el puente- Nos dijo con una sonrisa en la cara

- Ah, no. No, no, no y no. - se negó Daxter, visiblemente exasperado-

- Oh, Dax venga ya… es solo un vuelito de nada… - le reprochó Jak

- ¡Que no!- volvió a repetir Daxter

Krosser, en vista de que las negociaciones no avanzaban simplemente cogió a Daxter con una mano y lo lanzó con precisión hacia la otra plataforma dónde aterrizó de culo.

- ¡Me vengaré! - dijo mientras se levantaba rascándose el dolorido culo. Se subió a la consola y empezó a apretar botones a lo loco hasta el puente empezó a extenderse, ya iba yo a cruzar cuando Krosser se me adelantó

- Voy a asegurar la zona, quedaos aquí. - dijo mientras cruzaba el puente, yo iba a protestar cuando recordé que era un paso básico del manual de operaciones. En zonas estrechas siempre debe avanzar alguien primero para prevenir emboscadas. Krosser, llegó al otro lado, miró tras la consola y cuando se giró para hacernos el gesto de que era seguro un fuerte estallido resonó en las cloacas, se abrió un agujero en la pared encima del puente y empezaron a caer rocas de él que derrumbaron el puente e hicieron que el suelo dónde nosotros estábamos temblara. Para cuando mis oídos dejaron de pitar ya no era posible cruzar nada, de hecho ni siquiera podía ver el otro lado. Entonces hubo otra explosión, peor que la anterior cayeron más rocas justo detrás nuestra y la lámina de metal sobre la que estábamos se partió bajo el peso de las rocas y caímos al agua desde una gran altura. El impacto se sintió, pero no había tiempo para pensar nada más, ni siquiera en el dolor.

Intenté salir a la superficie después de haberme hundido tras caer pero cuando lo conseguí algo que arrastraba el agua me golpeó la cabeza por detrás con violencia y todo se volvió negro.

**Tomas falsas**

Defcom: Tengo que despertar a Krosser

Krosser: *durmiendo*

Defcom: *le quita la sábana y la almohada*

Krosser: *sigue durmiendo*

Defcom: Siguiente paso

*se tira contra Krosser*

Krosser: *lo abraza como si fuera un peluche y sigue durmiendo*

Defcom: *RAGE*

/

Defcom: *observa como Daxter, Jak y Krosser se enchufan toda la comida*

Parad un poco, parecéis cerditos.

Jak: ¿Por qué oinklo dices?

/

Defcom *Sale de la habitación de Krosser y pasa al lado de Jak y Daxter*

Jak y Daxter: *Trollface*

*Trollpalmada en la espalda*

Defcom: *RAGE again*

/

Ashelin: Eres un canijo

Defcom: *Despliega la cuchilla y la apuñala*

*RAGE COMBO*


	9. Capítulo 8

**Nota del autor:** Bueno aquí el octavo capítulo, la verdad nunca pensé que esta historia fuese a durar tanto pero aquí está. Intentaré llevarla hasta el final, si la gente la lee claro.

**Aviso: Jak y Daxter son personajes pertenecientes a Naughty Dog Sony, yo no poseo ningún derecho sobre ellos.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Enterrado**

Daxter POV

Vamos a ver… Yo, primero fui lanzado contra aquella maldita consola y aterricé en mi real culo, luego extendí un puente y… a, sí. Una explosión, por la cara empezaron a caer rocas que rompieron la plataforma y me caí al agua, desde bastante alto creo, dolió bastante, oí a Krosser gritar mi nombre mientras caía, que bien suena por cierto, pero yo no veía nada. Empecé a gritar los nombres de los demás en todo aquel caos, solo sabía que el agua de la cloaca me estaba arrastrando a alguna parte, entonces vi a Krosser, unos metros delante mía, estaba intentando nadar a algún sitio pero no lo estaba consiguiendo, le llamé y me oyó e intentó alcanzarme entonces empezaron a caer rocas de todas partes, el techo de derrumbaba y todo temblaba. Madre mía… El Relámpago Naranja tendrá que volver a ser el héroe. Entonces el agua empezó a acelerar, y eso que ya iba lo bastante rápido, cuando fue demasiado tarde me di cuenta de que llegábamos a una cascada, intenté agarrarme desesperadamente a algo pero no lo conseguí. Después la maldita caída, a gritar como un poseso, no hay otra cosa. Volví a salir a flote y miré a mi alrededor en busca de algo para agarrarme, vi unas ramas que estaban cerca del agua, si pasaba cerca de ella a lo mejor podría agarrarme y salir de allí. Joder no voy a llegar, tengo que nadar. Me esforcé al máximo y nadé con toda mi desesperación hasta que alcancé de refilón aquella rama y me subí a ella, por primera vez agradecí ser un ottsel, mi poco peso me había salvado esta vez. Seguí caminando por la rama hasta llegar a tierra firme donde me bajé de ella y besé el suelo. Mi dulce y querido suelo, PUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAJ un bicho, ¿qué haría yo sin ti, suelo? Me quedé tumbado en el suelo, recuperándome de todo lo acababa de pasar, pero al cabo de unos minutos un helado pensamiento arrasó mi cerebro, estaba solo. Me levanté del suelo y miré a todo mi alrededor dando tantas vueltas que me acabé por marear, pero seguía sin ver a nadie. Mierda. ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí? Me detuve un momento para mirar el paisaje, estaba bajo tierra, todo lo que veía a mi alrededor era roca, la cascada rugiendo a mi derecha, una zona escarpada al fondo y.. cristales de eco oscuro, por todas partes. Relucientes y escalofriantes cristales de eco oscuro. Ahora me daba cuenta de un molesto picor en la piel, como si alguien me estuviera dando pequeños corrientazos. Si hay eco oscuro también habrá bichos feos, TENGO QUE SALIR DE AQUIIIIIIII. No había salidas a la vista, además de que la luz que había provenía de unas lámparas en el lejano techo que dejaban todo el lugar en un tono semiapagado, era la única cosa que indicaba que por aquí había pasado alguien, además aquel árbol al que yo me había agarrado estaba muerto y parecía ser el único en todo el lugar. Solo estaba la cascada como opción para salir, pero su madre la intenta subir, tengo que subirme a algo a ver si consigo ver alguna cosa, no sé una pista de cómo salir de aquí o donde están los demás.

¿Y en el agua? Me giré para mirarla y me di cuenta de que había otra orilla, el problema es que para llegar había cruzar el ancho río de aguas de cloaca y no habías ganas, y menos cuando iba tan fuerte. Si me vuelvo a meter no lo cuento, así que mejor no probar.

Me di la vuelta y empecé a buscar con la mirada un roca más o menos alta que no fuera puro eco oscuro, me daba repelús siquiera pensar estar cerca de él. Al cabo de un rato la encontré, justo entre dos pilares de eco oscuro, ¿Y qué se le va a hacer? No hay nada mejor. Corrí los metros que me separaban de ella y me subí, apreciando la diferencia de altura, cosas que tiene ser tan bajo además de que yo suelo estar en el hombro de Jak, no suelo ir por mi cuenta a ningún sitio. Una vez arriba busqué por el lugar algo que señalara donde estaban mis compañeros no parecía haber nada, aparte de que al fondo parecía haber una muralla y unos edificios. Quizás allí podría buscar ayuda. Justo cuando lo iba a dejar para ir a aquel lugar oí disparos, venían de la izquierda. Miré en esa dirección y vi a Krosser intentado lidiar con un masa de aquellos odiosos bots nuevos, al menos había encontrado a alguien. Empecé a correr hacia él pero no tardé en cansarme, mis malditas patas eran muy cortas y me costaba avanzar, pero el Relámpago Naranja no se rinde tan fácilmente, no señor. Nadie puede con el Relámpago Naranja. Esas misma palabras me animaron a seguir pero tuve que detenerme cuando me di cuenta que para llegar hasta Krosser tenía que pasar por delante de aquellos bots, y estaba indefenso…. Espera, aún tengo el arma que Defcom me dejó ayer. ¿Servirá para algo o solo era una pistolita de juguete? También podría esperar a que Krosser acabara con ellos, pero un héroe no haría eso. Un héroe salva damiselas en apuros, aunque Krosser no sea precisamente una damisela. De todas formas no parecía tener muchos problemas, con los cañonazos que daba su arma se los cargaba de dos en dos, la cosa es que no paraban de salir, se veía una fila interminable que parecían venir del río. ¿Cómo es que había tantos? ¿Los papás y mamás robots no saben usar un condón o qué? Daba igual, era la hora de probar la pistolita, la saqué del bolsillo derecho de mi preciado pantalón y apunté a aquella masa de robots y apreté el gatillo. Nadie me preparó para lo que vino a continuación. Primero una luz cegadora, luego un retroceso increíble que me hizo caer de espaldas y finalmente una gigantesca explosión. Para cuando dejé de cagarme en Defcom me levanté y observé los resultado del disparo, los robots se habían quedado parados donde estaban y había un enorme hueco en la fila y muchas piezas de robots en el suelo. Chupaos esa, Daxter también sabe bailar. El problema fue que cuando los robots volvieron a moverse se centraron en mí, pero también tuvo su lado bueno, conseguí llamar la atención de Krosser. Lo veía correr hacia mí, pero los robots estaban más cerca, eché a correr como alma que lleva el diablo, pero ellos más rápidos. Los oía, cada vez más y más cerca. Pero yo seguí corriendo, luego me acordé de que aparte de correr también podía disparar, me di la vuelta apunté y apreté el gatillo y cerré los ojos preparándome para lo que venía pero no ocurrió nada, absolutamente nada. Apreté el gatillo varias veces y siguió sin ocurrir nada. ¿Un solo disparo? Vale que sea potente pero… ¿UN SOLO DISPARO? Los robots estaban a escasos metros, mientras yo tenía los ojos cerrados habían seguido avanzado. La había cagado. Continué con mi huida pero de repente sentí que alguien me tiraba de la piel del cuello y vi el suelo separase de mis pies.

- Eso ha molado que te cagas Daxter - me dijo Krosser en un grito.

Era el, que había venido a rescatarme, entonces…. ¿Soy yo la damisela? ¿No me basta con ser un ottsel? En fin, todo me vale, con tal de conservar mi pellejo, de eso no me voy a quejar. Para variar.

- ¡Calla y corre, que nos pillan! - le grité para que no se distrajese-

- No te preocupes, lo tengo controlado -me dije con un sonrisa-

Utilicé mis manos para soltarme de la mano Krosser, me agarré a su brazo y avancé hasta su hombro, se veía diferente. Bastante más alto de lo que estaba acostumbrado pero oye, no tengo que correr. Lo siguiente era pasarme al hombro izquierdo porque el derecho lo usaba para soportar el peso de su gigantesco cañón y no quería morir porque él no pudiera apuntar. Por dios que fría estaba la armadura. Krosser pareció entender mis movimientos y siguió corriendo sin preguntarme lo que acababa de hacer, buen chico. ¿Quieres una galleta?

- Esta mierda de arma solo tiene un tiro - me quejé-

- Ah, no. Es que necesita mucho tiempo para recargarse por ser tan pequeña.

- Valla porquería ¿cuánto tiempo?

- Unos tres minutos o algo así

Se paró y volvió a coger su arma, y me fijé en que cuando apuntaba aparecía un panelito azul que le señalaba los enemigos y le indicaba la cantidad de munición y la distancia. Molaba fleje.

- Wow, yo quiero esa arma- exclamé sin poder contenerme-

Krosser se rió con ganas y mantuvo pulsado el gatillo del cañón y en la pantallita apareció un barra de progreso y cuando llegó al máximo soltó el gatillo y el arma disparó. Hasta yo noté el enrome retroceso de aquel disparo, pero Krosser se mantuvo firme, un haz de luz salió del cañón y arrasó con todo lo que tenía delante, cuando se disipó pudimos ver que la mayor parte de los robots estaba destrozados y los que quedaban se estaban retirando.

Jamás había visto a estos robots huir, supongo que se habrán dado cuenta de que no tiene que hacer nada contra el Relámpago Naranja.

- Wujuuuuuuuuuu sí señor, nadie puede ganarle al Relámpago Naranja- me giré para mirar a Kroser- Me aseguraré de mencionar tu pequeña parte para la prensa.

Krosser se rió con ganas y dejó el arma de nuevo a su ancha espalda.

- Bueno, ahora debemos de tratar encontrar a los demás, intentaré probar con la comunicación interna aunque seguramente no habrá señal - se llevó la mano a la oreja- Defcom ¿estás ahí? ¿Defcom? Mierda, no responde pero no me sale estática, eso significa que está en el radio de alcance pero no puede responder. Le puede haber pasado algo.

- ¿Hasta dónde llega la cosa esa?

- Treinta kilómetros si no hay objetos en medio

- Bueno, a lo mejor está cagando o algo.

Se rió suavemente

- Como se nota que no lo conoces, Defcom siempre responde, incluso cuando está camuflado te manda un mensaje escrito, también le he visto responder bajo fuego enemigo. Esto es preocupante.

- ¿No hay otra manera de llegar hasta ellos?

- No, salvo empezar a movernos

- Valla mierda…

- Ya te digo

Así, empezamos a caminar por aquella vasta explanada salpicada por los cristales de eco oscuro, sin rumbo fijo, esperando un maldito milagro.

Caminamos durante horas sin conseguir ningún resultado

- Tendremos que buscar algún sitio dónde pasar la noche, aunque con esas luces no es que se pueda dormir mucho.

- También podemos probar por ir a aquella ciudad del fondo

Krosser dejó de caminar

- ¿Qué ciudad?

- Aquella… -dije señalando con el dedo hacia el lugar dónde la había visto, pero ya no estaba- Mierda, juraría que había visto una ciudad.

- Me parece que te ha dado mucho el sol

- ¡Pero si aquí el sol no llega! - me exasperé-

- Es una expresión

- Bah, da igual, tú camina.

Seguimos caminando hasta que a lo lejos empezó a aparecer lo que parecía un avión amorfo de color negro, iba directamente hacia nosotros y además a gran velocidad, se veía cada vez más grande.

- Eh, ¿sabes algo de eso?- le pregunté señalando al avión-

- Em, no, no me suena

El avioncete de marras empezó a disparar contra nosotros en ese momento largas ráfagas de disparos, Korsser rodó a un lado y se cubrió tras un cristal de eco oscuro haciendo que aquella extraña sensación aumentara y se hiciera más molesta.

- Rápido, hazte invisible - le sugerí

- No puedo, mi traje no hace eso.

- ¿Entonces por qué es tan grande?

- Yo nunca me he escondido en un combate, yo siempre estoy en primera línea. El traje es tan grande por la potencia de sus escudos.

- Pero que se haga invisible mola más

- Eso es verdad, pero prefiero aguantar más disparos antes que ocultarme - dijo mientras volvía a coger aquel cañón y empezaba a cargarlo de nuevo

- ¿Te lo puedes cargar con eso?

- Eso y más, esta arma es una maravilla.

- Wow ¿dónde me puedo conseguir una de esas?

- Tendrás que preguntárselo a …. - empezó con un sonrisa pero se puso serio repentinamente-

- ¿Defcom? - terminé

- Sí, eso

Aquel avión nos interrumpió volviendo a disparar otra ráfaga contra el cristal tras el que nosotros estábamos pero no consiguió romperlo, después pasó por encima de nosotros y tras avanzar unos metros se quedó parado en el aire, se giró hacia a nosotros y empezó dispararnos de nuevo.

¿Cómo había hecho eso?

Pero Krosser no se movió, se quedo plantado en el sitio esperando a que el arma terminara lo poco que le quedaba para cargarse al máximo, entonces el escudo del traje de Krosser se hizo visible por los impactos que lo hacían relucir. Pues sí que era potente, aguantaba todos los disparos que el avión nos disparaba, en ese momento me fijé que las armas del avión eran dos cosas parecidas a furias volcánicas. Joder, si que chupaba el escudo ese. Krosser disparó y yo pensé que ya habíamos acabado con el pero aquella cosa voladora se hizo a un lado y esquivó el disparo y siguió con su retahíla de balas.

- Mejor, más interesante. - dijo Krosser mientras daba la vuelta corriendo al cristal para ponernos al otro lado y evitar que el escudo se sobrecargara con tanto disparo. Aquel avión dejó de disparar y se hizo el silencio durante unos instante, entonces vimos pasar el misil por encima de nuestras cabezas. Jaja, había fallado, espera… el misil se estaba elevando en el aire, ahora ha dado la vuelta ¡viene hacia nosotros! Empecé a gritar como un histérico pero Krosser apuntó con su arma al misil y de repente estalló en el aire. Sin más.

- ¿Pero qué? - acerté a preguntar antes de que aquella máquina volviera a pasar sobre notros para dispararnos otra vez con sus furias volcánicas, me fijé en ella para ver si me sonaba de algo. Era todo de color negro, por delante tenía unas rallas rojas y los cohetes que la movían estaba a los lados pero hacia abajo. Así era como se mantenía en el aire, igual que los Zoomers, solo que esta máquina los podían mover, así se impulsaba hacia delante o dónde coño quisiera. Ahora que lo pienso, es igual que aquel robot volador chiquitito que tantas veces hemos visto en la zona industrial pero más grande, negro y con furias volcánicas. El hermano mayor del robotito se podría decir.

- Como adoro este arma- dijo sonriente, como si no tuviésemos una máquina asesina delante de nosotros.

Aquella cosa empezó a disparar de nuevo pero no primero lento y después más rápido como lo hacía la furia volcánica sino directamente a toda pastilla. Krosser volvió a cambiar de lado y se quedó esperando algo, la máquina volvió a pasar por encima de nosotros y fue entonces cuando el disparó, le acertó en todo el centro y la máquina explotó, supongo que tenía más misiles guardados, pues te lo enchufas tu solita.

- Adoro los fuegos artificiales - dije, emocionado

- Ya somos dos, venga tenemos que seguir buscando, no perdamos la esperanza.

- A ver si volvemos a casa a tiempo para el almuerzo, tengo hambre.

Daxterneitor vuelve a la carga.

**Tomas falsas**

Daxter: *en el agua* Vale, Precursors, ya lo pillo me hacía falta un baño.

Precursors: *trollface*

/

Daxter: *Ve la fila de robots*

Puedo ayudarle o simplemente mirar…

*Mira a todos lados*

¿Dónde hay un sillón? Esto va para largo

*God of trolling*

Krosser: *FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU*

/

Krosser: *con el comunicador*

¿Defcom? ¿Estas ahí?

Defcom: *Tomándose un baño*

Krosser: *Forever alone*

/

Daxter: *Le señala la ciudad a Krosser*

*No hay ciudad*

Nadie me comprende

*Feel like an adolescente*


	10. Capítulo 9

**Nota del autor:** Bueeeeeeno Capítulo 9 metido en vena, gracias al verano ahora ya tengo más tiempo para escribir a pesar de que me he quedado molesto con el cambio de voz que le han dado a a Jak en Playstation All Stars Battle Royale.

**Aviso: Jak y Daxter son personajes pertenecientes a Naughty Dog y Sony, yo no poseo ningún derecho sobre ellos.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Mejor solo que mal acompañado**

Defcom POV

Recuerdo el frío, y una sensación molesta, sobretodo el frío. Un frío que me agarrotaba todas las extremidades y no me dejaba pensar. Me sentía pesado, los músculos no me respondían, no me podía mover. Entonces alguien gritó

- ¡Despierte!

Abrí los ojos, me recibió un lúgubre techo de roca y tierra salpicado por lámparas a desiguales distancias entre ellas, el aire era raro.

- Bienvenido de nuevo, señor. - oí en mi oído-

Esa voz…. Que además me llama señor…. Carl.

Carl, aquella molesta inteligencia artificial diseñada para proporcionar apoyo técnico en combate, juraría haberla borrado hace tiempo. A pesar de que la había creado el ingeniero de nuestro escuadrón… bueno, mejor dicho, fue esa la razón expresa por la que lo hice.

- Buenos días Carl ¿Qué ha pasado? -le pregunté mientras me levantaba y miraba a mi alrededor en busca de un peligro potencial.

- Se desmayó y el traje activó el modo de supervivencia en cuyas funciones se incluye la ejecución de la IA de apoyo, tras analizar la situación y valorar que sus posibilidades de supervivencia eran cercanas a cero accedí a un pequeño robot cercano para sacarle del río con éxito, señor.- me dijo con su grave y mecánica voz

- Gracias, Carl. Me has salvado la vida.

- Son mis funciones básicas, no podría evitar hacerlo aunque quisiera, señor.

Valla, parece que sigue teniendo la misma falta de tacto que siempre, mientras cumpla su función con eficacia no me importa. Aunque esté todo el rato hablándome por el comunicador que tengo en la oreja.

Intenté localizar en el mapa que tenía de las alcantarillas en lugar dónde habíamos estado antes en mi pequeño ordenador de muñeca, toqué la pantalla, se encendió y empecé a buscar en el mapa pero como no encontraba el lugar decidí utilizar el GPS que aunque aquí seguramente no habría señal si podía ver el último punto en el que habíamos estado con señal que resultó ser… fuera del mapa. Qué raro, el lugar en el que habíamos estado no está, será de nueva construcción y como a lo mejor todavía no lo han terminado por eso no está en los mapas. O yo tengo los mapas desactualizados, pero bueno ahora ya no importa, saber eso no me va a ayudar a salir de aquí.

- El robot no ha detectado presencia enemiga en todo el tiempo que usted a estado inconsciente, señor.

- Bueno saberlo Carl ¿alguien ha intentado contactar conmigo en todo el tiempo que he estado "indispuesto"?

- No, señor

Qué raro

- ¿Estás seguro? - le pregunté aunque sabía que era una pregunta inútil pues es una máquina, las máquinas no dudan ni cometen errores, salvo que no estén bien programadas claro.

- Sí, señor.

- ¿Has localizado al otro que cayó al agua conmigo?

- No hay información disponible, señor.

- ¿No sabes de quién te estoy hablando?

- No hay información disponible, señor.

- ¿Carl?

- Dígame, señor.

- Revisa tu integridad estructural

- En proceso - estuvo un par de minutos en silencio, tiempo que yo aproveché para ver que información podía sacar del sistema de análisis ambiental de mi ordenador que fue ninguna, salvo que había altos niveles de eco oscuro a mi alrededor y que mis escudos estaba muy debilitados. Si mis escudos caían quedaría expuesto a la radiación del eco oscuro, al menos Krosser no se tiene que preocupar por eso, él lleva cuatro potentísimos generadores de escudo independientes en su traje. Yo tengo uno y malillo. Prefiero el sistema de camuflaje, yo lucho lejos de la acción no en el centro de ella. La voz de Carl me sacó de mis pensamientos- Listo señor, no se detectan fallos.

- Carl, necesito que te apagues, necesito toda la energía posible para los escudos si no quiero sufrir las radiaciones del eco oscuro.

- Usted no está autorizado para forzar un apagado, señor.

- ¿Cómo que no estoy autorizado?

- El sistema de supervivencia tiene un mayor nivel de autorización que usted, señor.

- ¿Desde cuándo es eso?

- La pregunta no es válida, por favor reformúlela, señor.

- Olvídalo

- Reformule la pregunta, señor.

Qué raro, nunca había sido tan insistente.

- Nada, Carl. Disminuye tus sistemas al mínimo y solo habla cuando detectes presencia enemiga.

Yo tenía que pensar una manera de recargar mis escudos, normalmente se recargaban con el movimiento así que empecé a caminar sin rumbo alguno.

Supongo que este es el final de Jak, sin escudos y rodeado de eco oscuro no creo que haya sobrevivido, al menos como la persona que era, si está vivo lo más probable es que sea una masa sanguinolenta de órganos que se desintegra lentamente, un muerte lenta y dolorosa. Por cierto, un lugar repleto de eco oscuro como este debería estar lleno de Cabezachapas y no he visto ninguno. Utilizaré la mira de mi fusil, uno de sus modos me permite ver fuentes de eco móviles y no móviles, en este caso me interesan las móviles. Cogí mi arma y giré la ruedita que había en la mira hasta que llegó al modo de "Detector de Eco" y miré por ella, giré un poco más y solo me señaló los móviles, parecía no haber nada, que raro. Miré de izquierda derecha a través de la mira y seguía sin haber… oh, sí que hay algo. Aumenté el zoom, y pude distinguir una figura humana, pero nada más, la mira no era capaz de dibujar con precisión las formas. Cambié a la mira óptica y miré que la distancia era de 357 metros, podría acertar un tiro sin problemas, aumenté un poco el zoom y vi que…. que… bueno que llevaba las misma ropas que Jak.

Estaba de espaldas pero pude apreciar que el pelo era el mismo y la piel era de color gris, llevaba su arma a la espalda y… ¿eso eran cuernos? Si, tiene cuernos. Las probabilidades de que semejante cambio se hubieran producido por las radiaciones eran ínfimas… entonces no tenía explicación ¿o sí? Ahora que recuerdo su estado actual se ajusta a la descripción de testigos de haber visto un monstruo destrozar a soldados de la guardia en las calles hace un par de años… Valla así con que a esto te referías ¿eh Veger? No me extraña que me dijeras que no lo cabreara. Así que al final el proyecto Guerrero Oscuro fue un éxito, no se lo había notado pero supongo que con tanto eco oscuro no ha podido contenerse. Es un peligro.

- Señor

- ¿Si Carl?

- Puede usar la máscara para protegerse de las radiaciones, este traje le protege contra radiaciones, pero también debe cubrir la cara y al usar la máscara, que está hecha del mismo material que le traje, podría prescindir de los escudos, señor.

- Gracias, Carl. No sé qué haría sin ti - le dije con algo de sorna.

- Morir, señor.

Vale esto sí que es sospechoso, pero ahora no tengo tiempo para esto.

Dejé de apuntar, me llevé una mano a la espalda, cogí la máscara y me la puse, me subí la capucha del traje y sentí como la capucha se pegaba herméticamente a la máscara. Bien, sigue funcionando, ahora solo me faltan la música… Mierda, mi música, se me había olvidado que tenía el mp4 y los cascos. Vale que estén a prueba de agua y temperaturas extremas pero no sé si habrán resistido el trayecto por el rio y la caída.

Me quité la chaqueta de un tirón, me quité el comunicador y pasé el audio del comunicador a los cascos de manera que oiría lo del comunicador en los cascos, ventajas de la tecnología inalámbrica. Me puse los cascos y encendí el mp4 y la música me sonó a gloria, el alivio me recorrió el cuerpo. Si llego a quedarme sin música me da algo. Y así, con los cascos puestos, me volví a poner la capucha y apunté a través de la máscara sin problemas. Aunque la máscara solo tenga un "ojo" no le hace falta más, lo que tiene en realidad es una cámara y una hendidura del hueco justo de la mira, yo lo veo todo a través de una pantalla con datos. Para cuando fijé el objetivo me llevé la desagradable sorpresa de que Jak, o lo que sea que fuera ahora, no estaba. Volví a poner la mira en modo de Eco y seguí sin ver nada, volví a barrer el área de izquierda a derecha mientras retrocedía, apagué la música con dos toques de mi mano izquierda en dónde estaba el mp4, entonces me topé con algo que me impedía seguir retrocediendo, imposible que fuera una roca, apenas había y tampoco era un cristal, había saltado la alarma y Carl me hubiera avisado. La verdad, es que visto como está no me puedo fiar de él, entonces todo llevaba a una cosa. Había alguien detrás de mí, pero no me había atacado, bien. Juguemos. Seguí apuntado en el sitió y fui separando lentamente la mano derecha del arma, en ella tenía la cuchilla. Entonces la desplegué y me giré hacia atrás buscando cortarle la cabeza a lo que sea que hubiera, pero cuando vi lo que era detuve la cuchilla a escasos centímetros del cuello de… Jak.

Si, tenía delante a un Jak poseído por el eco oscuro, que me sonreía y no era una sonrisa agradable. Me daba escalofríos, por ello no quité la cuchilla de su sitio.

- Mátelo, señor - Me dijo Carl

- Tú no das órdenes Carl

- Mátelo, señor- me repitió

- Cállate y déjame solo en esto

Quizás si no hubiera estado discutiendo con Carl hubiera oído al bot detrás de mí, pero para cuando oí el disparo no pude reaccionar, mis escudos tan debilitados no pudieron parar el proyectil pero sí consiguieron frenarlo, eso evitó que atravesara la protección cinética del traje, la cual ayudaba a desviar los proyectiles de zonas vitales si no pueden desviarla completamente, cosa casi nunca ocurre, pero en este caso sí porque el escudo había hecho su contribución. Muchas veces fingí mi muerte así que no me resultó difícil esta vez, incluso tengo un modo en el traje para que simule una herida y la salida de sangre en el impacto, lo hace muy realista. Yo simplemente me dejé caer, primero de rodillas y luego a un lado y esperé. Jak se quedó quieto, podía ver sus pies desde yo estaba sin mover los ojos, entonces oí un rugido y de repente los pies de Jak desaparecieron, oí una explosión detrás de mí y vi piezas del robot aterrizar delante de mí. Sonidos de pasos. Alguien me sacudió el hombro, me dieron la vuelta y me quedé boca arriba y me topé con la mirada preocupada de Jak.

¿Alguien poseído por el eco oscuro preocupado?

Quizás no estaba tan poseído después de todo.

Decidí dejar de fingir.

Moví los ojos y miré directamente a los suyos, que parecieron abrirse con sorpresa y me levanté como si no acabara de morir. ¿Nadie nunca se ha fijado que la sangre no llega al suelo y siempre está en el traje? Para cuando volví a mirar seguía estando sorprendido.

- ¿Qué?- le pregunté

Miró hacia mi "herida" que seguía "sangrando", la pasé la mano y el traje entendió que la función había acabado y dejó de proyectar.

- Es de mentira - le dije como toda explicación

Se separo par de pasos y lazó un gruñido bajo como toda respuesta.

Bueno, si bien no podía hablar parecía ser capaz de cooperar. Al menos ya no tendré que eliminarlo.

De repente giró la cabeza hacia el norte y salió a toda velocidad en ese dirección con otro gruñido, a una velocidad que yo nunca pensé que pudiera ser alcanzada por nadie. Yo eché a correr detrás de él pero no tardé en cansarme aunque seguí avanzando, la cosa es que iba un poco más lento, solo tenía que seguir los restos de robots que Jak iba dejando detrás suya. Para cuando llegué apenas quedaban varios robots en pie que Jak no tardó en destruir con unas garras en las que no me había fijado antes. A veces, se me escapan las cosas. Nada más terminar con el último me miró, agazapado y con un brillo de demencia en los ojos y por un momento pensé que me iba a atacar. Pero sacudió la cabeza y se irguió, pero se quedó dónde estaba. Ni que yo mordiera. No le di mayor importancia y me centré en mi siguiente objetivo, encontrar a Krosser y a Daxter. Si se habían encontrado seguramente estarían vivos, Krosser es un excelente superviviente, me da mil vueltas pero Daxter solo… Además, algo me dice que es un elemento clave para lograr algo cercano a la estabilidad emocional de Jak ¿oscuro?, sí, mira ese puede ser un nombre.

Por cierto ¿Qué hace tanto robot aquí?

Me agaché junto a los resto más completos que había y los examiné, parecían una modificación de los bots letales rodantes. Oh, no. Estos no son ninguna modificación, son los originales, aquellos a los que nos enfrentamos en nuestra última y desastrosa misión. ¿Qué hacen aquí? Además, solo tienen armas sencillas, no llevan blasters ni otras armas de fuego. Parecen robots de mantenimiento más que otra cosa, les falta el blindaje, sin embargo uno de ellos me disparó antes. Ahora entiendo, aquello no era un bala, seguramente sería un clavo o un tornillo. Aunque lo más preocupante es que son capaces de presentar batalla, si es que realmente son robots de mantenimiento, no deberían ser capaces de hacerlo. Aunque por lo visto no son buenos combatientes, si han sido derrotados tan rápido. También puede ser que Jak sea bueno cargándoselo, creo que son ambas cosas. De todas maneras me gustaría acceder a alguno de ellos para ver qué datos le puedo sacar.

Me levanté y empecé a caminar buscando un cabeza lo más entera posible, sintiéndome observado todo el rato. Precursors ¿Jak no tiene nada mejor que hacer?

Me agaché ante una cabeza que incluso seguía operativa, movía la boca y me miraba con esos pilotos rojos que tenía por ojos, le di la vuelta y le conecté el cable y empecé a copiar los datos lo que hizo que el dichoso bot empezara a gritar, supongo que en términos biológicos esto es el equivalente a que alguien te atraviese el cráneo y te sorba lo sesos por ahí. Mejor, que sufra.

Cuando terminé de copiar los datos le instalé como regalo de despedida un pequeño virus que le iría borrando la memoria, byte a byte, con lentitud. Y ahí lo dejé, gritando en el suelo mientras poco a poco su "cerebro" se consumía, seguramente alguien se arrepentirá de haberles hecho capaces de emular el dolor. Les enviaré un correo a "sugerencias". Me alejé de aquella cabeza, disfrutando de la banda sonora que estaba dando cuando de repente paró, me di la vuelta y me encontré a Jak, que había aplastado la cabeza. Qué pena, yo que esperaba que atrajera más bots para poder analizar, en fin.

Mejor me pongo a buscar a aquellos dos, ya analizaré los datos recogidos más tarde. Volví a sacar el arma y esta vez puse el selector de calor y volví a barrer de derecha izquierda mirando a través de la mira pero no parecía haber nada, quizás estaban ocultos tras algo y por eso no los podía ver, me negaba a contemplar otras posibilidades. Bueno creo debo empezar a situarme. Tampoco puedo hacer mucho, el único punto de referencia que tengo es la cascada que está a mi izquierda, pero nada más, no puedo utilizar los cristales de eco oscuro como referencia. Me conformo con la cascada, al menos es alta y visible. Empecé a caminar con tal de hacer algo, no pensaba quedarme ahí quieto a esperar a que mis compañeros apareciesen, además de que tengo un escudo que recargar. Por cierto, Carl tenía razón antes, mi escudo cayó y la radiación no me llegó, o eso creo. Parece que el sistema de la máscara funciona y tengo música, no creo que me aburra, a caminar se ha dicho. Volví a poner la música pero muy bajita, quería estar pendiente a cualquier cosa aunque también me daba un poquito igual, Carl seguiría ahí para avisarme ¿O no? No, mejor la quito, si muero no valdré para nada. Pero dejé los cascos en su sitio, si me quitaba la capucha estaría exponiéndome a las radiaciones, dios sabe qué me podría pasar, a Jak no creo que le pase nada, si ya está tocado por el eco oscuro y vivió para contarlo dudo mucho que le afecten, a Krosser tampoco pero… ¿Y a Daxter? Mierda... espero que haya encontrado a Krosser pronto o no habrá Daxter que encontrar. Me dirigí hacia el río, si podía cruzarlo volvería a escanear los alrededores con la mira y a ver si pillaba algo en la mira térmica. Cambié mi rumbo de pasos hacia el río y nunca me detuve para mirar si Jak venía conmigo, tampoco lo quería muy cerca, es demasiado inestable para mi gusto a pesar de estar portándose como un niño bueno esa mirada que me echó tras cargarse aquel robot… ¿Tendrá una doble personalidad? ¿Acaso el haber sido inyectado con eco oscuro había formado una personalidad agresiva y despiadada? Y si es así ¿Cómo la controla? Se lo tendré que preguntar, en cuanto vuelva a ser normal, no quiero preguntarle nada en ese estado. Además, no ha hablado todavía, solo gruñidos y rugidos, supongo que esa transformación se lo impide.

Todos tenemos un lado oscuro, solo que el de Jak es más notorio. Creo que voy a añadir esa oración a la información que tengo sobre él.

Enfrascado en mis pensamientos llegué a la orilla del río, miré hacia la derecha pero no vi el final, el río se perdía en la distancia. Maldita caverna ¿Porqué tienes que ser tan grande? A juzgar por las luces del techo esto es artificial.

Vi a Jak acercarse a la orilla del río por mi derecha por el rabillo del ojo.

- Me gustaría cruzar este río, pero la rapidez con la que el agua se desplaza es un problema, no creo que se pueda cruzar con seguridad, al menos no hacerlo sin quedar dos kilómetros más abajo de a dónde se quiere ir, si es que consigues cruzar claro.- le dije, pero no recibí respuesta alguna, así que seguí hablando solo para mí en voz baja- Aunque claro lo ideal sería hacerlo por el aire, así no hay desvío posible, pero eso me supone un problema porque a menos que me crezcan alas no hay manera posible de hacerlo. - Para cuando me di cuenta Jak había desaparecido de mi campo visual, pero no le di importancia. Seguí en el sitio, pensando una manera de cruzar pero me interrumpí cuando sentí unas manos que me agarraban por la cintura.

- ¿Pero qué? -acerté a decir antes de sentirme elevando en el aire, estaba boca arriba mirando el techo e intenté evadirme sacudiéndome pero poco pude hacer antes de sentirme brutalmente lanzado hacia delante, di una vuelta completa en el aire y me di cuenta de que estaba cruzando el río, volando. Doy gracias por haber hecho aquellas pequeñas sesiones de parkour, fue eso lo que me salvó de romperme la piernas contra el suelo de la otra orilla. Caí rodando tal y como había hecho otras veces, atenuando el golpe pero aún así este se dejó sentir. Me levanté del suelo con rapidez y en la otra orilla estaba un Jak de eco oscuro, mirándome con una sonrisa socarrona. ¿Era gilipollas o algo? ¿Es que no sabe que podría haberme roto algo? O caer en las malditas aguas. Debe ser que el eco oscuro le impide tener un razonamiento coherente. Pero bueno, no se lo puedo tener en cuenta, tiene la misma excusa que cuando Krosser está borracho, pero claro, él nunca me ha tirado como si fuera una piedra de un lado a otro de un río de aguas bravas. Jak dio un potente desde la otra orilla, atravesó el río entero y cayó al lado de donde yo estaba, agachado. Se levantó y me miró con aire de suficiencia y una sonrisa traviesa, más bien atravesada. Eso me pasa por hablar solo. Tomo nota para la próxima vez.

**Tomas falsas**

Defcom: Carl, no sé qué haría sin ti

Carl: Engordar y ser un inútil, señor

Defcom: ¿Perdona? *ofendido face*

Carl: *Maximun IA trolling*

/

Defcom: *empieza a extraer datos del robot*

Robot: *Grita*

Defcom: Si… si… SIIII MÁS *Insertar risa malvada aquí*

Jak: *Are you fucking kidding me*

¿Y luego soy yo el malo?

/

Jak: *Lanza a Defcom al otro lado del río*

Daxter: ¡Ja! Ahora sabes lo que se siente

*Revenge*

/

Defcom: *Aterriza en la orilla*

Wiiiiiiii, que diver, repitámoslo

Jak: *Poker dark-eco face*


	11. Capítulo 10

**Nota del autor: **Dulce y caluroso veranito, deseadas vacaciones y un internet de mierda más un portátil lentorro hasta con ubuntu son la fórmula bajo la cual ha sido escrito este texto XDDDDDDDD. Disfrutad.

**Aviso: Jak y Daxter son personajes pertenecientes a Naughty Dog y Sony, yo no poseo ningún derecho sobre ellos.**

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Munición es igual a diversión**

Tauro POV

Y aquí estoy, acompañado de una rata peluda de color naranja hiperactiva y en mitad de la nada. No creo que esta sea mi idea de un fin de semana perfecto, pero al menos puedo disparar. Aunque debería concentrarme en buscar a los demás, he intentado contactar varias veces con Defcom y sigue sin contestar el muy capullo, no creo que esté muerto, sería demasiado irónico. Después de todo a lo que ha sobrevivido, aunque yo tenga una gran parte que ver en eso, va y se me muere en una caída al agua. Seh, demasiado irónico. Además, desde que volvimos de aquella misión, es mucho mejor combatiente, más agresivo, más letal, aunque eso sea bueno a primera vista, no es así cuando se comporta de esa manera todo el tiempo. Tanto es así que él sí que renunció a su nombre y prefiere que le llamemos Defcom, al menos sigue respondiendo al nombre de Tasek, yo a veces me olvido de que su verdadero nombre es otro por mucho que él diga que "Tasek murió tiempo atrás." Es verdad que no es el de antes, aquel muchacho vivaracho no el mismo que el cubito de hielo con patas que es hoy. Tampoco me molesta mucho lo del nombre, me preocupa más lo que le pasa a él. Yo quiero de vuelta al chico con el que yo solía estar, el que era divertido, con el que podía salir por ahí sin ningún plan en mente y pasártelo bien. Antes también era muy bueno con el francotirador, pero tendía a disparar en zonas no vitales, quería matar a las menos personas posibles, hoy parece que si le preguntas la hora te va meter un balazo en el cerebro. Aunque es más como la regla, tiene su días, días en los que vuelve a ser él, y luego que dicen que soy yo el majara, claro. Seguí caminando, con tal de hacer algo, no se me ocurría nada más, no venía ninguna otra nave y no había compañeros a la vista. A lo mejor deberíamos volver por donde vinimos y dar otro vistazo…. Sí ¿por qué no? Cambié de rumbo bruscamente y puse rumbo hacia la cascada.

- ¿Qué genialísima idea se te ha ocurrido? - me preguntó Daxter desde mi hombro-

- Volver a la cascada

- ¿Acaso la piensas subir? Me gustaría verlo ¿Alguien tiene palomitas? -dijo preguntando eso mismo al aire-

No me pude evitar reír, a veces tiene su gracia el enano.

- No, quiero ver si hay algo que dejamos atrás

- ¿Cómo qué?

- No sé, lo que sea. Pero algo.

- ¿Y si vuelven los esos malditos bots?

- Me los cargo.

Casi pensé que esa pregunta era retórica, la verdad.

Seguimos en silencio durante un rato, pero al cabo de un rato oí débilmente una voz que nos llamaba.

- ¿Has oído eso? - le pregunté a Daxter-

- No ¿el qué?

Volví a oír la voz, venía de la derecha, parecía ser la de Defcom.

- Eso- le dije antes de correr en aquella dirección. Lo raro es que no había nada, la mayoría de la tierra era plana, no había nada que me tapara la vista salvo los cristales de eco oscuro. Pero no me importó, yo seguí corriendo hasta que volví a oír la voz, esta vez mucho más cerca. Más bien justo detrás de mía

- Hola Tauro - oí la voz de Defcom detrás de mí, me di la vuelta, movido por la sorpresa y me encontré con Defcom, que había salido de detrás de uno de aquellos cristales de eco oscuro, sonriendo.

- Valla colega, por fin ¿Dónde estabas? - Tuve que contenerme para no darle una colleja, me lo reservo para más tarde. Además, hay algo raro en él, aparte de que parece no llevar armas. Nuca lo había visto desarmado, capaz es de dormir o ir al baño con un arma.

- No lo sé, el agua me soltó y he llegado aquí por instinto.

¿Defcom guiándose por el instinto? Eso tengo que verlo.

- Lo que cuenta es que estás de vuelta. ¿Y Jak?

- No ha sobrevivido. -Seguía manteniendo la sonrisa, como si acabara de decir que hoy hace un buen día.

- ¡¿QUÉ JAK QUE?! - Dijo un anonadado Daxter, parecía que los ojos se le iban a salir de las órbitas- No me lo creo, imposible, es imposible.

- Daxter, haces mucho ruido -se quejó Defcom, aún sonreía.

- ¿Es una broma no? Dime que sí, dímelo.

- No, lo siento pero no ha sobrevivido.

El efecto sobre Daxter fue rápido, agachó las orejas, miró al suelo y no comentó nada más. Supongo que necesitará tiempo para asimilarlo, es una pena, era buen tipo.

Era de las pocas personas que se han ganado mi confianza tan rápidamente, y la Defcom, parecía bastante más alegre después de conocerle. Quizás por eso está así ahora. Mirándolo por el lado bueno… no, no hay lado bueno que mirar. Es una auténtica mierda.

- ¿Cómo sabes que está muerto? -le pregunté a Defcom

- Saqué su cuerpo del río y lo enterré.

- ¿No intentaste reanimarlo? Eyle te ha enseñando muchos trucos, podrías haber hecho algo por él.

- No puedo, era irrecuperable.

- Ni que fuera un ordenador- le espeté pero no me respondió, se me quedó mirando aún con esa sonrisa que me estaba empezando a poner de los nervios - ¿Se puede saber qué le ves de gracioso a todo esto? ¡Jak está muerto! ¿Es eso un chiste, acaso? - Estallé-

- Nada, absolutamente nada. -respondió con parsimonia, por al menos había dejado de sonreír. Algo es algo.

- ¿Alguna idea de dónde estamos? - pregunté con algo de cansancio, yo solo quería salir de aquí, antes de que perdiéramos a otro.

- No - dijo mientras se separaba del cristal de eco y se ponía a mi derecha.

Sacudí la cabeza con exasperación, lo teníamos crudo. Volvimos a caminar otra vez cuando a lo lejos volvimos a ver otra nave como la que nos atacó antes. ¿De dónde coño salía tanto bot?

- Atento Defcom, enemigo a las doce.

No me respondió sino que oí el estruendo de un disparo, me giré para verle y vi que llevaba su acostumbrado fusil pero…. ¿De dónde la había sacado? Antes no lo llevaba, de eso estaba seguro. Esto cada vez se pone más raro.

A pesar de que el disparo había acertado no fue suficiente para acabar con la nave, esta tenía escudos, la otra no. Volvió a disparar y los escudos volvieron a resistir, así fueron casi cuatro disparos y cuando ya la teníamos casi encima y girando sus cañones para dispararnos una bala penetró en el blindaje y al cabo de unos segundos estalló, destrozando la nave por dentro con ayuda de los misiles que llevaba. Si no, no me explico la tremenda explosión. Sentí la ola de calor que acompaña a cualquier explosión, me tapé los oídos por el estruendo y vi mis escudos refulgir por el impacto de la metralla, sin embargo Defcom no se tapó los oídos. Es más, parecía estar disfrutando de ello. ¿Había dicho antes que esto se pone cada vez más raro?

No tuvimos tiempo para celebrar aquella victoria, detrás nuestra empezó a sonar una larga cadena de disparos, mis escudos volvieron a refulgir y por instinto me lancé tras un cristal de eco oscuro buscando cobertura. Doy gracias a que hubiera uno cerca, mis escudos no hubieran aguantado mucho más, miré en busca de Defcom para ver si había tenido la misma suerte que yo, pero no estaba. Seguramente había ido en busca de un lugar para disparar con seguridad, mejor. Me parece que aquella nave no fue más que una distracción. Me asomé por el lateral derecho del cristal para ver qué era lo que estaba disparando tanto, seguía insistiendo a pesar de que estaba tras el cristal. Espero que aguante, por ahora lo estaba haciendo bastante bien, debe de ser que los cristales de eco oscuro son muy resistentes. Lo que nos disparaba era una robot de color blanco bastante grande que se movía sobre cadenas estilo oruga y tenía dos ametralladores tipo gatling a los lados, en lo que se podía considerar sus brazos si considerabas que el rectángulo redondeado que se curvaba hacia atrás era el tronco y supuse que lo de arriba, que era un especie de cilindro con muchas luces en la parte delantera, era la cabeza. Además, no estaba solo, había dos robots a los laterales que parecían estar esperando su turno. Empecé a cargar mi arma y eché una mirada a Daxter, que seguía estando desolado, me dio pena. Pero ahora no tenía tiempo para ello. Me forcé a concentrarme en el combate que tenía delante, debía vengar a Jak. Casi me pareció que el tiempo de carga del cañón era lento. Los disparos cesaron, el cañón terminó de cargarse, era mi oportunidad. Ahora o nunca. Salí de detrás del cristal de eco con rapidez y apunté al robot que había estado disparando y solté el gatillo, el acostumbrado rayo salió del cañón y se dirigió hacia el robot sin fallo, y rebotó. No me lo podía creer, el rayo había literalmente, rebotado contra el robot y se perdió en la distancia. Vale ¿dónde está la cámara oculta? Un maldito robot acaba de hacer que un rayo cargado de mi querido cañón de plasma rebote. Me volví a esconder tras el cristal y me llegó el sonido de una risa metálica, los muy cabrones se reían de mí. Vale vuestro escudo refleja el plasma, pero seguro que no refleja la munición perforante.

Accedí a la pantalla proyectada táctil del cañón y seleccioné el segundo tipo de munición que tenía, la cosa es que solo tenía sesenta balas, pero era munición muy potente no creo que necesite muchas balas para cargarme a esos robots si les apunto a la cabeza. Se seguían riendo de mí, parecían seguros de su victoria, si es que estas asquerosas máquinas son capaces de sentir eso. Me volví a separar del cristal y apunté al mismo robot de antes a la cabeza y disparé tres veces y esta estalló en pedacitos, los otros dos se dejaron de reír y empezaron a dispararme. Uno fuera, quedan dos. El problema era como iba a volver a salir y apuntarles a la cabeza sin que traspasaran mis escudos. Esperé a que terminaran de disparar, parecían tener mucha munición y ganas de gastársela, hasta que oí una explosión y el fuego cesó. ¿Debería arriesgarme? Si, seguro que aquello había sido Defcom. Salí de mi cobertura y empecé a disparar a bocajarro, al parecer uno de los disparos le dio en los controles o algo parecido porque empezó a gritar y a disparar a todas partes antes de apagarse.

Y ahí se acabó todo, Defcom se había cargado a uno de un disparo en la cabeza, lo sé porque hay medio cuerpo de robot quemado, pero la verdad es que se ha pegado su tiempo para hacerlo, otras veces ha sido más rápido. ¿Será que está perdiendo facultades? Ahora sí que se lleva una colleja, vaya que sí.Por cierto ¿Dónde estaba? Miré en derredor y no vi a nadie. Qué raro, normalmente no tarda mucho en aparecer…

- Listo – oí detrás de mí pegué un involuntario salto hacia delante por el susto que me acababa de meter pero cuando me calmé y le miré no parecía divertido, a pesar de que sustos como este solían hacerle reír, tiempo atrás claro. No pensé que habíamos llegado a ese nivel, me toca hacer de psicólogo de emergencia. Otra vez.

- Joder, Def que susto me has pegao – Le dije, a pesar de todo

Se me quedó mirando, como si no entendiera.

- ¿Hola? Tierra llamando a Defcom ¿Hay alguien en casa? – le die, a ver si reaccionaba.

Seguía mirándome sin entender.

- Imposible realizar una respuesta adecuada, falta de datos – Me dijo inexpresivo.

¿Pero qué…? Vale, esto es muy rarooooooooooooo.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, su cabeza estalló en mil pedazos, como si fuera un macabro confeti. Y ahí me quedé, mirando anonadado cómo el cuerpo sin cabeza de lo que en su día fue el hermano que nunca tuve se desplomaba en el suelo como si fuera un fardo. Un aluvión de recuerdos sacudió mi aturdido cerebro, que seguía negando la realidad, Defcom de pequeño, su cara al coger por primera vez su fusil, sus cascos, el peinado en cresta que llevaba, lo callado que estaba la mayor parte del tiempo, con su mente en otro lugar…. Sin embargo hubo algo que me hizo volver a la realidad, ¿dónde estaba la sangre? No la veía por ninguna parte. Estaba el cuerpo sin cabeza, sí, pero no había sangre. Ahora que me fijo… ¿Son eso cables lo que le asoman del cuello? Me sequé la lágrima con una mano mientras me acercaba al cuerpo. Defcom… ¿era una máquina? Imposible, lo había visto sangrar otras veces y si lo fuera ¿dónde metía la poca comida que comía? Vale que durmiera y comiera poco, pero de ahí a ser una máquina…

Y se hizo la luz en mi cerebro, no tenía por qué ser desde siempre, a lo mejor este solo era un truco, un clon del original.

Sí, tenía que ser eso

No puedo haber perdido a dos personas el mismo día, tenía que serlo.

Y si él es un clon… ¿Quién se lo había cargado?

- O…. ¿Alguien está llorando mi supuesta muerte?- dijo alguien a mi lado, en un tono de voz cargado de sorna, un tono que reconocería en cualquier parte.

Me giré para mirar a Defcom, que me estaba mirando con expresión reprobatoria, cómo si aquel cuerpo en el suelo sin cabeza no fuera exactamente igual al suyo.

Avancé un paso y lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas, dando gracias porque aquel no fuera él y amenazándole con que como todo aquello haya sido una broma o algo parecido sería el siguiente.

- Maldito enano, por un momento pensé que te habías ido –le increpé, aliviado

- Godzilla con esteroides, haz el favor de soltarme, necesito respirar.

Lo solté, con tal de que dejara de quejarse y se me quedó mirando con una sonrisa.

- No soy tan fácil de matar ¿sabes? – dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa

- Doy fe de ello

- Valla, nunca pensé que te vería llorar, ha valido la pena aunque no me he traído la cámara.

- A callar – le corté- Y explícame esto, si lo sabes claro – le dije señalando el "cadáver"

- Bueno, saberlo no lo sé, pero a primera vista puedo decir que se trata de una copia mía enviada probablemente a matarte cuando menos te lo esperes, es una suposición claro. Por cierto ¿Qué fue lo último que le dijiste? Vi cómo si se trabara o algo antes de dispararle

- Em… Le dije, textualmente, Que susto me has pegao

- Ahora entiendo, seguramente estará programado con información básica, por eso no conoce expresiones modernas o urbanas como el pegao u otras omisiones de letras.

Aja…. Me ha quedado muy clarito… Al menos he pillado la idea, son como abuelos, no entienden las expresiones modernas, o eso dicen.

- Jaj, si es eso todo lo que me puedes decir… -le dije a pesar de todo, pasándole una mano por el hombro y volviéndolo a estrujar – No sé de qué me sirve tenerte conmigo

- Confórmate con que sea una persona menos que te quiere disparar –fue su respuesta, aunque aguantara poco bajo mi brazo. Lo admito, a veces soy un poco sobón, pero es que me encanta molestarle.- Oh, y tengo que presentarte a alguien, un poco… diferente- añadió casi al final.

- ¿Quién?- Pregunté extrañado

Señaló detrás de mí con la mirada como toda respuesta, seguí la dirección de su mirada para encontrarme con algo, o más bien alguien, que me sonaba vagamente.

- Es Jak, se ha convertido en algo...

Entonces, Daxter, que había estado callado todo este tiempo reaccionó y se lanzó hacia lo que supuestamente era Jak, gritando su nombre como un desesperado. Bueno, al menos está vivo ¿no?

**Tomas falsas**

Clon: Jak está muerto

Daxter: Es una broma ¿no?

Clon: Por supuesto, allí tienes la cámara

*señalando un punto lejano detrás suya*

Daxter: *se gira*

*no la ve*

Clon: *Awesome trolling*

Daxter: *Se da cuenta de que no iba enserio*

*TRAUMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA*

/

Krosser: *Dispara el rayo cargado*

Rayo: *Trollrebote*

Robots: *Risas random*

Krosser: Pero…. *Wtf face*

¿Por qué a mí?

Jow… No es justo….

*Feel like a five year old child*

/

Krosser: *Estrujando a Defcom*

Más te vale que esto no sea una broma

Defcom: Por supuesto que no

*Le guiña un ojo al clon en el suelo sin que Krosser se de cuenta*

Clon: *Le hace el símbolo del ok*

Defcom y el Clon: *Máxima trollconspiración*


	12. Capítulo 11

**Nota del autor: **Bueeeeeeeeeeenos días a tod s e.e Y que os den (?) oc no XD. Pozzz comentaros que este es el último capítulo que será escrito en primera persona, a partir de ahora será en tercera con alguna muy improbable excepción y también reforzar el protagonismo de Jak y Daxter que mis Oc ya han chupado mucho del bote e.e Pero son necesarios para renovar el ambiente del juego. También debo deciros que voy a empezar a traducir por mi mismo esta historia al ingles lo cual se traducirá en una mayor lentitud a la hora de subir nuevos capítulos. También los nuevos capítulos serán más largos, osease, más tiempo. Disfrutad :D

* * *

**Capítulo 11:**** Ha llegado la hora**

Defcom POV

La verdad, yo sabía que Daxter apreciaba a Jak, pero esto me parece una exageración, tan solo han estado separados unas largas horas. Tampoco es que haya tomado nota del paso del tiempo. Nada más aparecer Jak, Daxter se tiró a él como si fuera un sueño hecho realidad, se abrazó a su cuello y se quedó a ahí, sollozando suavemente. Durante unos momentos temí por la vida de Daxter, lanzarse de manera tan brusca contra alguien tan inestable podía haber desencadenado una reacción agresiva por parte de Jak, sin embargo Jak hizo todo lo contrario, incluso se llevó un brazo hacia a Daxter para soportar su peso pero sospecho que también tenía la función de consolarle. Interesante comportamiento. Jak incluso parecía más humano, a pesar de que mantenía su aspecto, ya no tenía un rictus tan agresivo y se había erguido, antes se movía con las rodillas flexionadas, como si fuera un depredador en busca continua de una presa.

Bien, se han reunido, todos felices. Hora de trabajar, mi querido cerebro.

¿De dónde había salido aquel Clon? Tiene que haber una fábrica secreta cerca, eso seguro. Si no, no me explico que nos atacaran robots de mantenimiento y después un robot tan complejo. Y eso no es todo, también hay que contar aquellas cosas humeantes que vi antes de disparar, que yo presumo que son robots a juzgar de que van armados. Quizás pueda encontrar algo de información útil en los datos que le saqué a aquel robot de mantenimiento, porque del Clon no creo que pueda sacar nada, quizás debería haber apuntado a otro sitio. Bueno, ahora ya es tarde y de nada sirve lamentarse porque no arreglará nada.

Aproveché que todos parecían estar distraídos para echar un vistazo a los datos que tenía almacenados en mi pequeño ordenador de muñeca, toqué un par de veces en la pantalla y accedí al sistema de archivos, dónde abrí el archivo que contenía los datos del robot. Ya iba yo a empezar a investigar cuando sentí que alguien me empujaba brutalmente hacia atrás, perdí el equilibrio y rodé por el impulso, aún agarrado a mi agresor que resultó ser yo mismo, es decir aquel maldito clon. Por lo que me pude fijar estaba perfectamente entero, no tenía ningún rasguño ni nada que delatara que momentos antes había perdido su cabeza. ¿Será otro diferente? Eso ya sería demasiado, ojalá no.

Rodamos varios metros y una vez perdimos el impulso, se puso encima mía y me encajó un puñetazo en el estómago que hizo que me subieran los ácidos del mismo quemándome la garganta pero reaccioné gracias a la adrenalina que ahora corría libre por mi cuerpo y con ambos pies lo empujé hacia atrás, y ahí se acaba toda mi destreza en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Lo admito, no valgo para esto, siempre he tenido a otro para hacerlo por mí las pocas veces que lo he necesitado.

Me levanté con esfuerzo y me di cuenta con horror de que mi fusil había salido disparado de mis manos hasta unos metros más allá en el suelo. Aún me quedaban dos armas, aunque no sean mis favoritas.

- Dispáradle – dijo el clon, que también se había incorporado y ahora me señalaba con un dedo acusador – Él es el falso.

No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo, sin duda esto demuestra un gran capacidad de adaptabilidad por parte de la máquina, me muero por estudiarla.

Curioso el juego de palabras.

Krosser se había llevado el arma al hombro pero no parecía decidido por un objetivo, parecía dudar entre clon y yo. ¿Por qué? Está muy claro que soy yo el real, no entiendo porqué dudan. En fin, arreglaré yo esto.

Me llevé una mano a la espalda para coger un arma con la que cargarme a aquel robot pero me llevé la desagradable sorpresa de que no tenía ninguna.

- ¿Buscas esto?- Me dijo el clon con una sonrisa socarrona y cruel mientras mantenía colgada de dos dedos mi pistola automática. ¿Cuándo me las había quitado?- Solo el verdadero Defcom tendría sus armas- volvió a decir mientras ahora le daba vueltas con un dedo en el gatillo a la pistola.

Estaba todo planeado, lo de empujarme y rodar. Aquello fue para que no fuera posible distinguirnos y encima me ha quitado las armas. Sencillamente brillante.

Krosser seguía dudando entre nosotros dos, pero parecía más decantado por mí pero la duda estaba entre sí para matarme o no. Esa era la incógnita que marcaría la diferencia.

- Defcom ¿Qué pasó en tu anterior cumpleaños? –nos preguntó Krosser en un ingenioso intento por distinguir cual de nosotros era el verdadero.

La pregunta era bastante sencilla.

- Insististe en dar una vuelta y nos acabamos estrellando contra unas rocas en la Estepa- Respondimos ambos al mismo tiempo.

¿Pero qué coño…? ¿Cómo demonios lo sabe?

Krosser parecía aún más confuso y seguía sin decidirse, pero entonces Jak, salido de la nada, aterrizó delante de mí y me olió un par de veces. Como si estuviera valorando si era humano o no. Parecí pasar el "examen" porque se giró hacia el clon, el problema es que no había clon para examinar.

Había desaparecido, con mis armas. Me separé un par de pasos de Jak y eso fue mi perdición porque de repente un brazo me rodeó el cuello, tiró de mí hacia atrás hasta que choqué contra el cuerpo al que pertenecía el brazo y luego sentí la boquilla de un arma en lado derecho de mi cabeza.

No me podía mover, tenía mis propias manos intentando apartar el brazo pero este se mantenía férreamente en su posición.

- Estúpidos humanos –oí mi propia voz detrás de mí- Tan solo teníais que dispararle, todo hubiera sido mucho más sencillo, pero no. Teníais que complicarlo con vuestros estúpidos sentimientos que no valen para nada. –Me dio un golpe con la boquilla del arma y apretó más su brazo, me estaba empezando a faltar el aire, no podría durar mucho más. Miré a Krosser que a pesar de apuntar al maldito robot, cualquiera se habría dado cuenta que no dispararía. Mierda Krosser. Si me mata aprovechará la distracción para acabar con ellos también, prefiero caer yo solo antes que alargar esto un poco más y morir todos. Eso solo me dejaba una opción, sobrecargar mis escudos. Mis escudos, al generarse en los núcleos de mi espalda, que ahora estaba en contacto directo con el cuerpo podrían destrozar sus sistemas. El problema es que esa electricidad también me iba a recorrer a mí, pero es la mejor opción. Pero… ¿Cómo lo hago? ¡Apenas puedo moverme y me estoy asfixiando! Mierda…

Espera, Carl. Sí, él podía hacerlo. Tomé aire, sabedor de que aquello iba a doler, en el caso de que no me matara.

- ¡Carl, sobrecarga los escudos! –acerté a gritar antes de que el clon me silenciara con otro fuerte golpe con la boquilla del cañón, mientras esperaba a la confirmación de Carl eché una mirada al resto del grupo, Jak y Daxter no parecían estar entendiendo nada, pero Krosser sí, sabía lo que significaba aquello y su cara lo reflejaba. Apenas pude decir adiós antes de que un intenso dolor sacudiera mi espalda, haciendo que me arqueara, gritando de dolor antes de que todo se pusiera negro.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó después de eso, si recuerdo un tremendo dolor de cabeza y la sensación de estar en movimiento a pesar de que yo sabía que no me estaba moviendo. Ese pensamiento me hizo reaccionar y conseguí abrir los ojos, lo primero que vi fue que todo era de color verde, un verde brillante. Quería mover la cabeza pero no podía, era como si todo mi cuerpo estuviera hecho de gelatina, intenté gritar, pedir ayuda pero lo único que salió de mi boca fue un patético quejido que sonó a pelota desinflada. Al menos era algo, el movimiento cesó, oí nombres que me sonaban vagamente. Entonces, el verde se apagó de repente y no vi nada por unos segundos pero entonces sentí un cosquilleo en mi barbilla y el negro se fue alejando gradualmente mostrando la escena que tenía delante, un techo de roca y una persona con barba rubia.

Entonces volvieron todos los recuerdos a mi cerebro y empecé a entender las cosas. Lo verde era la máscara, que no sobrevivió a la sobrecarga de los escudos, me la acaban de quitar y… ¿Estoy en brazos de alguien?

Esa barba rubia… ¿Krosser?

- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasa? – fue todo lo que pude pronunciar después de tragar saliva varias veces y esforzarme mucho. Nadie me respondió, en vez de eso apareció un bicho naranja delante de mí que me tapaba casi toda la visión que encima gritaba como un poseso. Ya iba recuperando la sensibilidad de mi cuerpo y a medida que lo hacía el dolor iba aumentando, me retorcí, incomodo y molesto pero había alguien que me estaba agarrando fuertemente y que me impidió hacerlo. Giré la cabeza buscando aquello y vi unas manos que salían de debajo de mí y que me agarraban por un costado. Seguía recuperando la sensibilidad, con el consecuente aumento de dolor empecé a reconocer la a las personas que tenía delante ¿Cómo es que me había olvidado de ellas? Volví a retorcerme en protesta, Krosser, que por fin entendió lo que yo quería me dejó en el suelo con suavidad y yo puse todo mi esfuerzo en poner una postura relajada mientras ocultaba el temblor de piernas que tenía, aunque no lo hacía muy bien puesto que Krosser me puso una mano en el hombro. Supongo que para evitar que me comiera el suelo dado que era todo un reto el mantenerme sobre mis propias piernas. Maldita debilidad. Poco a poco fui recuperando el control de m cuerpo mientras Krosser me bombardeaba una y otra vez con que lo que yo acababa de hacer era un estupidez, que no era necesario y bla bla bla. Curioso, normalmente era yo el que decía eso. Daxter parecía estar pasándoselo de miedo y yo no pude evitar sonreír a pesar de que eso mosqueara aún más a Krosser. Cuando me vi listo para caminar sin rodar por los suelos me separé un par de pasos de Krosser y miré a mi alrededor. Parecía un sitio distinto, más oscuro, más peligroso. No sabría explicarlo, pero lo que si tengo claro es que se me puso el pelo de punta y la carne de gallina muy rápidamente.

- ¿Dónde estamos? –volví a preguntar.

- No lo sé – me respondió Krosser, pero íbamos en rumbo a eso – dijo señalando a algo que estaba fuera de mi campo de visión, seguí la dirección de mi dedo y me encontré con un edificio circular a pocos metros de nosotros, todo de color gris y sin ventanas ni ningún otro detalle pudiera aportar algo más de información acerca de él, salvo una cantosa puerta de hierro negro sobre fondo gris. ¿De dónde había salido aquel edificio? Antes no estaba, eso seguro.

Me quedé mirándolo hasta que sentí una pesada mano que se posaba en mi hombro, miré a Krosser, que era el "propietario".

- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó con una sonrisa preocupada

- Sí, estoy bien, con escudos. Ya es algo. - le aseguré a pesar de que yo sabía que sin la máscara estaba jodido. Muy jodido. Si mis escudos cayesen estaría expuesto a las radiaciones, que parecía ser que era a mí el úncio al que le afectaban Jak ya tiene el eco oscuro, Daxter sigue vivo y entero y para que a Krosser le fallen los escudos….

Sonreí a su vez más para calmarle a él que porque yo me sintiera realmente bien. Volví a mirar al edificio mientras sentía la mano de Krosser despegarse de mi espalda después de darme un par de palmadas.

- ¿Habéis acabado completamente con el clon? – le pregunté, algo preocupado porque pudiera aparecer de nuevo.

- Si, Jak se asegurado de ello. Tenías que haberlo visto, da gracias a que te saqué rápido.

- Lo siento, estaba demasiado ocupado inconsciente.

Krosser se rió suavemente.

- Si, me he dado cuenta.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo?

- ¿Perdona? – dijo sin comprender

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente? – le esclarecí

- Como una media hora –dijo con algo de duda en el tono.

- ¿Y en todo ese tiempo solo has llegado hasta aquí? –Le dije señalando el edificio que tenía justo delante- Que decepción de servicio de transporte, tanto músculo para eso… - me esforcé en parecer decepcionado mientras escondía las tremendas ganas que tenía de reírme. Krosser se rió estruendosamente mientras me daba lo que él consideraba "una palmadita" en la espalda. A ver quién me recoloca luego las vértebras. Si algo le tengo que agradecer a ese clon del demonio es el devolverme la ilusión por vivir, me he pasado demasiado tiempo revolcándome en mi mierda y me olvidado de que la vida también puede ser buena, es algo que pienso aprovechar al máximo. Dicen que las experiencias cercanas a la muerte cambian a aquellos que las sufren, ahora sé que es verdad. También dicen que solo mueres cuando ya lo has hecho todo, aunque esta última afirmación tiene algo de cierto en mi caso. Debo acabar con el problema que en su día ayudé a crear.

- Maldito enano, encima te quejas. – me dijo entre risas, ajeno a mis pensamientos.

- Oh, sí. Pienso llevar mi queja a los tribunales. Menos esteroides y más rapidez.

- No comparemos, que sabes que no sales bien parado.

- Eso ha sido un golpe bajo, me ha dolido. Lo añadiré a la queja formal –le dije mientras me separaba e inspeccionaba la puerta de hierro que tenía delante. Mientras lo hacía, todas las piezas del macabro puzle encajaron en mi cerebro sin previo aviso. Ya sé quién nos espera tras esta puerta.

Cuanto tiempo…. S.I.C.A.

**Tomas falsas**

Daxter: *máximum happy moment con Jak*

El resto: *Extreme puke rainbows*

*Forever alone*

/

Defcom: *Enfrascado en su pantallita"

Clon: *Ataque ninja*

Defcom: Fuck

¿Pero tú que eres? ¿La caspa, que siempre vuelve? (Usar HS cojoneh)

Clon: *Trollface*

/

Defcom: *Despierta*

Nooooooooooooooo lo veo todo verdeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Krosser: *Le quita la máscara*

Defcom: *Se da cuenta de que era eso*

Em…

*Vergüenza nivel: máximo*

/

Jak: ¿Por qué cojones apenas he salido el tooooodo el maldito capítulo?

Que se supone que soy el protagonista….

Jow…

Daxter: ¿Y yo qué?

Defcom y Krosser: MUAJAJAJAJAJA dominaremos el mundo


	13. Capítulo 12

**Nota del autor: **Buff, cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez, no os imagináis lo ocupado que mi vida me ha tenido pero poco a poco he ido escribiendo esto y aquí está listo para ser leído. Quería agradecerle a 88AmaterasuRasenShuriken88 sus reviews y decirle que no se preocupe que soy muy consciente de tu perversa mente y su capacidad para imaginar escenas ejemyaoiejem en cualquier parte XDDDD. En fin, me alegro que estés disfrutando de esta pequeña novela y te aseguro que a mí aún queda mucho por escribir. Y a tí mucho por leer.

* * *

Capítulo 12: Negra realidad

**Sin POV (3º Persona)**

Jak y Daxter se acercaron a la estructura que recordaba a un edificio, observando a Defcom que parecía muy entretenido inspeccionando la puerta.

-Eh Def ¿No te olvidas de algo? -le llamó la atención Krosser, metros atrás de su compañero. Defcom dio un respingo y miró con una ceja enarcada en expresión interrogativa pero sin llegar a preguntar nada a su compañero.

-Las armas tío, las armas -se llevó un brazo a la espalda y le fue tirando las tres armas que llevaba enganchadas a su propietario original que según las atrapaba se las iba colocando a la espalda en sus sitios originales con total fluidez, demostrando que este gesto era algo común entre ellos.

-Gracias, ahora venid todos a ver esto. -dijo señalando con el pulgar a la puerta detrás suya, el grupo entero se apeñuscó contra la puerta para su disgusto.

-¿Qué es?- saltó Daxter que ya no podía aguantarse la curiosidad.

-Esto señoras y señores -dijo dando dos palmadas a la puerta -Bueno, la verdad es que no tengo repajolera idea pero lo que sí sé es que dentro encontraremos muchas más resistencia por parte de esos robots. Resumiendo: Entramos, pateamos culos robóticos y salimos.

-Y… ¿No podemos quedarnos nosotros aquí fuera? Ya sabes, por si la puerta se cierra… y todo eso… -dijo Daxter a ver si colaba.

-Cuando entremos ahí dentro lo más lógico sería que todos los bots de la zona se dirigieran hasta este punto. Si te los quieres cargar tu solo…. Además, no le prives al pobre Jak de la "diversión"

Defcom no pudo evitar fijarse una vez más de que Jak parecía cada vez más humano. ¿Sería la cercanía del edifico? Eso lo comprobaría en cuanto entrasen. El grupo se disolvió y Defcom volvió a escudriñar la puerta de acero en busca de alguna hendidura o algo parecido que le indicara el modo de abrirla pero no fue necesario puesto que esta se abrió sola hacia arriba al cabo de unos segundos entre un suave ronroneo de motor eléctrico.

Jak y Daxter entraron nada más pudieron, Defcom se quedó parado fuera sin atreverse a entrar, se sentía un poco culpable de haberles ocultado al resto que probablemente ahí dentro encontrarían algo más que bots, lo cual convertiría todo en un auténtico infierno. Krosser avanzó hasta colocarse junto a su compañero y le palmeó el hombro.

-Ha llegado la hora- fue lo único que comentó antes de que empezar a caminar hacia el interior del edificio en silencio. Defcom sacudió la cabeza y sonrió un poco, con un brillo de resolución luciendo en su mirada y se apresuró a alcanzarlo. Lo que se apreciaba desde fuera no era más que un angosto pasillo gris que terminaba en otra puerta de aspecto similar a la exterior, una vez estuvieron todos dentro la puerta exterior se cerró en silencio. Fue entonces cuando Defcom se dio cuenta de que los cascos que tenía colgados del cuello no habían sobrevivido a la sobrecarga del sistema de escudos, al igual que su mp4, cojones, ni siquiera sabía si tenía escudos. Apartó todos aquellos pensamientos hasta el fondo de su mente y tragó saliva. No había marcha atrás. El interior del pasillo se iluminó de repente con una fría luz blanca cegando por un momento a los que lo ocupaban, entonces un grito de dolor se abrió paso por sus oídos. Para cuando pudieron mirar Defcom y Krosser se encontraron con que Jak había vuelto a su forma normal, sin cuernos y ahora estaba jadeando apoyado sobre sus rodillas y con sus manos en el suelo. Rápidamente estos dos lo ayudaron a levantarse mientras Daxter contribuía con un poco de apoyo "moral". Jak agradeció todo esto con un gesto de cabeza y una vez estuvo de pie de nuevo suspiró y cerró los ojos un momento. Cuando los volvió a abrir se encontró con tres pares de ojos que le miraban, preocupados, lo cual hizo que se riera un poco.

-Estoy bien -les aseguró -Es solo… que he pasado demasiado tiempo en forma oscura y… ¡mierda!. No habré hecho daño a nadie ¿verdad?- su preocupación era palpable.

-No, no ha pasado nada -se apresuró a contestarle Defcom - Lo único ha sido que me has tirado como si fuera una piedra de la orilla de un río a otra y la experiencia no ha sido agradable -enarcó una ceja al finalizar esas palabras. El silencio se hizo en la sala durante unos segundos mientras los otros se imaginaban la escena, después todo el mundo, incluido Defcom estallaron en risas rompiendo la tensión generada. Jak se enjugó las lágrimas que le habían salido de la risa y Krosser le dio una fuerte palmada a Defcom en la espalda, el cual juraría que había oído como sus vértebras se recolocaban como si fueran una cremallera por el golpe. La felicidad del momento se truncó rápidamente cuando la otra puerta que había final del blanco pasillo se empezó a abrir recordándoles dónde estaban, todos se pusieron serios de nuevo y se prepararon mentalmente para lo que fuera que hubiera tras la puerta. Menos Daxter, el aún se seguía riendo por dentro imaginándose a Defcom volando por los aires una y otra vez. Tampoco nada era discernible a través de aquella otra puerta puesto estaba a oscuras tal y cómo había estado antes el agosto pasillo, esto no arredó al grupo que la atravesó en tropel. La puerta se cerró con un sonido aspirado tras ellos. Al igual que en la vez anterior la luz se encendió al cabo de unos segundos permitiendo distinguir que estaban en una sala amplia y completamente lisa, con paredes de color gris metálico. Por mucho que mirar no parecía haber ninguna otra salida o puerta salva la que acababan de cruzar.

Tras unos segundo de inactividad y silencio, en la pared opuesta a la entrada una porción de la misma se abrió y de la abertura salió un gigantesca mostrando la imagen de una cara completamente neutra de color azul y ojos amarillos. Jak y Daxter no conocían aquella cara pero Defcom y Krosser la conocían muy bien.

-Hola Defcom, querido. Qué bien que hallas venido y.. Oh, si has traído a Jak contigo y todo, eres un cielo.- dijo con una voz suave y cantarina que hubiera sido muy agradable si no fuera por el timbre inhumano y mecánico que tenía.

Jak avanzó un paso y sin arredrarse le gritó:

- ¡¿Qué quieres de mí?! ¡Yo no te conozco de nada!

-Pero que bella es la ignorancia, no te preocupes que eso lo solucionaremos en un momento. -Dejó de mirar a Jak para dirigirse a Defcom -De verdad que me tienes decepcionada. Eres taaaan predecible, tienes que esmerarte un poco más, jugar así no es divertido. Y créeme, no te conviene que yo me aburra.

Defcom avanzó también hacia delante hasta colocarse a la altura de Jak y plantó una mirada desafiante en la representación de SICA que ocupaba el centro de aquella pared.

-Yo ya sabía que estabas mal, pero no me esperaba este nivel de errores -empezó a decir pero se vio interrumpido por su "interlocutora".

-Yo no tengo errores, soy perfecta. ¡Perfecta! Pero vosotros sois imperfectos y por eso debéis ser erradicados.

-Si no somos perfectos entonces tú tampoco puesto que nosotros te creamos - contraatacó Defcom.

-En eso te equivocas, querido. Vosotros no me creasteis, yo fui creada hace mucho, mucho tiempo atrás, al mismo tiempo que los muros de esta ciudad y con su misma función. Mis funciones básicas consistían en proteger a los habitantes de la ciudad y durante mucho tiempo lo hice intachablemente bien pero a pesar de poner todos mis esfuerzos en protegeros de los cabezachapas y que por ello deberíais estar contentos no hacíais más que mataros los unos a los otros. Durante mucho tiempo estuve analizándoos al mismo tiempo que yo misma me modificaba para intentar ayudaros. Os observé a través de las cámaras de la ciudad hasta que llegué a la conclusión final: vuestro peor enemigo sois vosotros mismos. Mi trabajo era preservar vuestra existencia, sin embargo para lograrlo antes debía destruiros. Paradójico ¿verdad? Así que tras muchos cálculos estadísticos se me presentaron dos soluciones: exterminaros a todos o educaros. Cómo la primera función exigía una violación de mis funciones básica elegí por aquel momento la segunda. Mientras esperaba mi oportunidad empecé a trazar mi Plan Maestro de Salvación. Cuando el barón Praxis ascendió al poder fue mi oportunidad, era tan manipulable…. Casi me dio pena. Así que a través de él empecé a crear un grupo de soldados especialistas que fueran capaz de aplastar la resistencia localizada, un grupo formado no por ti y tus compañeros -se tomó unos momentos para reírse suavemente -sino por al menos uno de vuestros padres. Vosotros sois la segunda generación. Ellos una vez retirados, tenían la tarea de prepararos para ser sus sustitutos, cosa que muchos hicieron, pero hubo excepciones. Tu caso fue el peor Defcom, por eso tus padres fueron los primeros en morir, aunque a todos se les había prometido una vida tranquila. Y es verdad, todos ellos están tranquilitos, la tranquilidad intrínseca a la muerte. -Defcom y Krosser bajaron las cabezas con pesar, ambos repasaban sus escasos recuerdos de infancia. Mientras que Krosser entendió por fin porqué sus padres no estaban en su casa el día que se lo llevaron y habían sido tan fríos con él. Defcom se centró en otros aspectos de su historia. Acababa de entender algo que llevaba muchos años sin comprender: los extraños juegos a los que jugaba con sus padres de pequeño. Había dos que cuyo significado nunca había conseguido descifrar por mucho que lo intentara. Desde pequeño sus padres habían insistido en jugar a "estar serios" y al "cambio de nombre", también le habían recomendado fuertemente que jugara a ellos si no le gustaba algo, que así todo era mucho más divertido. Y eso hizo, cuando lo llevaron a aquel centro de entrenamiento, que fue su cárcel al mismo tiempo que su hogar, durante muchos años estuvo serio y cambió su nombre por el de su padre. Y nada fue más divertido, pero lo siguió haciendo hasta que tiempo adelante les dijeron lo del cambio de nombre y aprovechó para volver a utilizar el suyo propio otra vez. Tasek, era su padre. Solo sabía que era eso, no había más recuerdos de su familia. Todas las caras eran borrosas, recuerdos inconclusos. Sin embargo el juego de estar serio sí que le fue útil, tanto que acabó adoptándolo como su propia actitud, era más fácil hacerlo que afrontar su propia realidad. Sin embargo cuando empezó a hacer verdaderas amistades y a medida que fue creciendo fue abandonando aquellas actitudes por considerarlas asociales. Otra de las razones fue la fuente de luz en la oscuridad que era Eyle, por eso la separación fue dolorosa aunque necesaria. Necesaria por culpa de la Inteligencia artificial que tenía delante suya, era ella quién le había robado tantos momento de felicidad con ella y se lo iba a hacer pagar. Empezó a sentir la adrenalina fluyendo por su sangre, en un preludio al combate. Sin embargo SICA no había terminado, aún tenía un par de sorpresa más en la manga.

-Jak… -prosiguió ella -Cuanto tiempo sin ver a nadie con tus habilidades. ¿Sabes que tu madre las tenía también? -rió, disfrutando con la cara de horror que había puesto Jak al oír aquello -¿No lo sabías? Ah, es verdad, nunca la conociste. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque yo misma me encargué de ello. Su poder para manejar el eco era toda una rareza y yo quería sus habilidades para mi grupo de soldados. Ella ya había muerto cuando empecé a experimentar contigo con el Eco Oscuro, y tu hubieras seguido su camino si no fuera por el entrometido de tu amigo. Pero tu madre no tenía a nadie. Tendrías que haberla visto, todos los días lloraba pegada al cristal de su celda y se preguntaba por ti. También gritaba tu nombre cuando el dolor se le hacía insoportable, esa era una de las razones por la que tanto me gustaba hacerle daño. Jak… Es un nombre bonito ¿No crees?- El silencio reinaba en la sala. Jak y los demás estaban completamente anonadados, no solo por la crueldad de sus actos sino por el tono relajado y neutral que empleaba para decirlo. Jak fue el primero en reaccionar de todos, su cara se convirtió en una absoluta máscara de furia, sus ojos se volvieron todo pupila y le salieron garras y cuernos, todo ello acompañado de un rugido de furia salido de lo más profundo de su ser. Había vuelto a su forma oscura llevado por la rabia y la impotencia.

-Que agradable sorpresa, así que reaccionas de esa manera cuando te cabreas, que curioso, tu madre nunca lo hizo. Y eso que ella también estuvo expuesta al eco oscuro, supongo que porque ella no se cabreaba como tú si no que se caía al suelo mientras seguía llorando y llorando. A veces de dolor, otras de pena. Siempre fue una mujer caprichosa, aunque la mayoría de las veces fueron ambas cosas. ¿Crees que las vas a poder vengar? Já, patético. Yo siempre os ganaré, llevo manejando los designios de esta ciudad durante mucho tiempo y así seguirá mientras la ciudad dure. Y vosotros no podéis hacer nada para impedírmelo. -Jak respiró hondo, se agachó llevándose las manos a la cabeza y consiguió volver a recuperar su cuerpo original tras calmarse un poco-

-Todo esto no tiene sentido, nosotros trabajamos en ti, yo sabía que lo que estaba haciendo en ti era un remodelación puesto que se suponía que venías de otro ingenieros que colaboraban en el proyecto. No tiene sentido lo que dices. -dijo Defcom para intentar distraer la atención sobre Jak.

-Vaya, que decepción. Pensaba que eras un poco más listo. Una vez más me aproveché de vosotros, criaturitas imperfectas, para mi propio beneficio: Hice una copia de mi misma y le ordené al Barón Praxis que la enviara a sus mejores ingenieros para su mejora. Una vez estuvo mejorada copié esas mejoras a mí propio código. En la parte de la mejora final fue dónde entraste tu y ese otro ingeniero… ¿Cómo se llamaba...?

-Pakté, el ingeniero de sistemas. -le completó Defcom con un ligero tono de burla en la voz.

-Ikot, era su nombre de nacimiento. Aquel chico era un auténtico genio, vivía para los ordenadores. Cuando todos se iban a dormir el volvía y seguía trabajando en mi copia, incluso mejoró tus partes Defcom. Aunque no tus ideas, eran muy buenas. Te puedo jurar que en todo el tiempo que llevo vigilando esta ciudad jamás vi a un chico tan joven tener tanta imaginación para matar a alguien y ser capaz de programar esas ideas de forma tan concisa, pero la mejor fue la parte de torturas. Recuerdo que al principio te negaste a hacerlas pero las acabaste haciendo, fue una muy agradable sorpresa. Yo creo que los torturadores más expertos y despiadados temblarían con solo pensar en alguna de tus tecinas. La madre de Jak las probó en sus propias carnes, de hecho hasta ese momento estaba aguantado muy bien mis métodos de prueba, al ser un espécimen diferente quería saber no solo sus capacidades sino el dolor que era capaz de aguantar. Aparte de que era muy divertido. A los cuatro días de usar tus nuevos métodos murió de dolor. Literalmente. Los impulsos nerviosos que envían las señales de dolor sobrecargaron eléctricamente su cerebro. Mis favoritas eran la técnica número once, la seis y la treinta y siete -. Defcom dejó de mirar a S.I.C.A. y bajó la mirada hasta el suelo poniendo mucho cuidado en evitar la mirada de Jak- ¿Te sientes culpable? ¿Qué le vas a decir al pobre Jak? -su voz cambió para imitar a la perfección la de Defcom pero más aguda, para ridiculizarla- Lo siento Jak, pero me he cargado a tu madre. -S.I.C.A. empezó a reírse con crueldad. Jak se tomó unos segundos de para asimilar la noticia y después recortó los pocos pasos que le separaban de Defcom, lívido de furia.

-¿Qué técnicas eran esas?-ladró entre dientes.

-Yo…. -balbuceó Defcom, intentado organizar sus pensamientos. Pero Jak no estaba para esperas, de hecho eso lo enfadó aún más. Cegado por la rabia se movió tan rápido que no dio tiempo a Defcom a reaccionar, lo agarró por el cuello del extraño traje de combate, que llevaba cuya avanzada tecnología hacía que pareciera una tela cualquiera, y lo elevó en el aire como si no pesara nada.

-¡Que me lo digas! -le gritó, temblando de ira. Krosser que hasta aquel momento se había mantenido en un segundo plano reaccionó por fin y se apresuró a ayudar a su compañero.

-Eh, suéltalo Jak. Él no tiene la culpa, sólo hacía lo que le mandaban -dijo mientras se acercaba a él por la espalda, listo para a reducirlo si fuera necesario. Defcom no comentó nada, se limitó a mirar a Jak con una mirada cargada de tristeza, culpabilidad y sobretodo derrota que acabó por minar las resoluciones agresivas de Jak, este bajó el brazo dejándolo en el suelo de nuevo. La cara de Jak era viva representación del pesar por lo que Daxter intentó animarlo con unas palmaditas en el cuello, movido por la piedad mientras que por dentro maldecía a SICA y a todo lo que ella representaba por atreverse a hacer semejante daño a su amigo.

-¿Qué técnicas eran esas? -preguntó una vez más Jak, parecía haber envejecido muchos años de repente. Defcom, retrocedió un par de pasos, por miedo a otra reacción explosiva. Podía oír su propio pulso, muy rápido, atronándole en las orejas. Krosser, se movió desde la espalda de Jak hasta situarse al lado de Defcom, sólo por si acaso.

-La once, -dijo de repente Defcom, clavando una mirada vacía en los ojos de Jak -son múltiples lijas finas que se aplican en la piel para irla arrancándola poco a poco. Aparte de que eso es ya una tortura en sí misma, tiene una segunda función: como la piel inferior es muy sensible eso hará que cualquier cosa que toque al sujeto en un suplicio. La seis es psicológica, se trata de bombardeo intensivo de imágenes aleatorias relacionadas con los niños acompañados de llantos o gritos de dolor, la duración normal del programa es de uno a dos días. La treinta y siete, Ideada por el "psicólogo del escuadrón" y mejorada por mí para aumentar su efectividad, también psicológica. Se trata de buscar lo que el sujeto más quiere y transformarlo en algo horrendo. -bajó la vista al suelo y murmuró- Nunca la terminé, no sabía que fuese funcional. -SICA quien estaba grabando en su memoria la escena para verlo más tarde una y otra vez, empezó a reír de puro gozo. Nunca lo había pasado tan bien. Jak, mientras tanto, mantenía la vista fija en el suelo con la mirada preocupada de su compañero puesta en él. Todavía no sabía si creerse lo que le estaban contando o no. Hubiera sido más fácil no creérselo, pero él nunca escogió el camino fácil y no lo iba a hacer ahora. Además, esa zorra de la pantalla ya se había reído bastante a su costa, era hora de ajustar cuentas. Levantó su cabeza, con gesto decidido y Daxter, quien interpretó correctamente ese gesto debido a la práctica, le alcanzó el arma.

-Defcom, -dijo con vista fija en la cara sonriente de SICA en la gigantesca pantalla -¿Cómo me puedo cargar a esa cosa? -Defcom fue a responder pero si vio interrumpido de nuevo por la cruel risa de SICA.

-¿Enserio crees que me puedes derrotar? ¿Tú, que no tienes ni idea de lo que es una máquina? Te diré porque no puedes, soy un programa informático, no tengo cuerpo, no hay de mí que puedas destruir.

-Ahí te equivocas, querida -saltó Defcom -Sí bien no tienes un cuerpo en el sentido tradicional, pero sí que tienes algo que podemos destruir y apuesto a que lo tienes por aquí cerquita. ¿A que sí? -dijo con un tono de burla patente en su voz. Su cara había dado un cambio radical respecto a antes, había pasado de ser una máscara de sufrimiento a una cara con una sonrisa despectiva y unos ojos brillantes alimentados con el fuego de su rabia.

-¿De verdad me destruirías a riesgo de quedarte sin toda la información que poseo? Todavía hay muchas cosas que no sabes ni tú, ni Jak ni esa rata peluda naranja.

-¡Qué manía con la rata, soy un ottsel! ¡OTTSEL! -se quejó Daxter a grito pelado.

-No, eres una rata entrometida. Si por ti no hubiera sido Jak hubiera muerto aquella noche y el mundo ya sería mío. ¿No podrías haberte perdido en la maldita ciudad o dejar que te disparasen y morir de una vez? No, tenías que ir y conseguir los planos y las llaves de la prisión e ir a rescatarle, arriesgando tu vida en ello. ¿Todo eso por qué? ¿Por amistad? Él, quien ha sido el que ha truncado tu vida y ahora estás confinado en ese cuerpo de rata de por vida, sin posibilidad de llevar una vida normal con familia e hijos ¿Cómo es que sentiste la necesidad de rescatarlo? Hubiera sido más sencillo dejarlo de lado, estúpidos seres de carne, nunca superaréis la perfección de la máquina-. Daxter, quien había estado escuchando todo con cara de quien está infinitamente aburrido mirando una pared e incluso había roncando estruendosamente simuló que se despertaba de un sueño cuando la inteligencia artificial terminó su "discurso", para disfrute del resto.

-¿Sabes qué? -dijo mientras se miraba la uñas con chulería- Me la pela, Jak y yo somos compañeros de toda la vida y eso no nos lo quita nadie -acabó guiñándole un ojo a Jak y poniendo la mano para que se la chocara, cosa que este hizo con una gran sonrisa. Defcom estaba atónito ante la entereza con la que Daxter se expresaba y le envidió por eso mismo aunque supuso que detrás de aquella arrogancia se escondía un gran ignorancia. Ignorancia de las capacidades de SICA.

-Ilusos, ¿de verdad creéis que podéis acabar conmigo? Para eso necesitaréis a un ingeniero especializado en combate -Defcom carraspeó estruendosamente interrumpiéndola, y una vez que ella le miró directamente levantó ambas cejas varias veces con rapidez mientras ponía una sonrisa ladeada- Oh ¿tú? Serás ingeniero pero hay muchas cosas que no sabes, yo te he mantenido en la más absoluta ignorancia durante todos estos años. A ti y a todos. Tenéis más cosas en común de las que creéis y os voy a añadir una más: vais morir todos juntos aunque es probable que Jak se os una después de unas lúdicas pruebas, que por cierto, pienso grabar. Ya nos hemos divertido el tiempo suficiente, es hora de que comience vuestro fin. -Una parte situada en la zona inferior de la misma pared a través de la cual estaba la imagen de SICA representada en aquella pantalla empezó a abrirse deslizándose hacia afuera, mostrando un hueco oscuro a través del cual no se podía discernir nada.-Id hijos míos, id y traedme a Jak -fue lo último que dijo antes de que una multitud de puntitos rojos empezaran a iluminarse progresivamente en aquel hueco oscuro de un tamaño similar al de las puertas de seguridad de Villa Refugio. Entonces, empezaron a salir. Eran como si alguien hubiera juntado muchos esqueletos como piezas de un macabro puzzle, sus piernas eran las normales de cualquier esqueleto sin embargo su columna vertebral era desmesuradamente larga, compuesta de más vértebras de lo normal, tanto era así que se inclinaban hacia adelante por su peso. Se movían a trompicones, como si no estuvieran muy bien construidos, siempre acompañados de un desagradable ruido de castañeo de dientes que provenían de sus calaveras, que estaba vacía a excepción de las luces rojas que tenían por ojos y una placa madre en vez de un cerebro. De la cada calavera salían gruesos cables que luego se conectaban a las extremidades de sus horrendos cuerpo. Estas desagradables criaturas nada más ver a sus objetivos empezaron a aullar de tal forma que parecían los gritos de dolor de aquellos elfos anónimos a los que se les habían extirpado sus huesos que ahora conformaban el macabro ejército. Empezaron a avanzar topemente por la sala en dirección a ellos de forma desordenada permitiendo contarlos, siendo un total de veinte los que habían salido del aquel hueco. El grupo entero se preparó para el combate, Krosser avanzó hasta colocarse delante de Defcom mientras preparaba su arma, puso una rodilla en tierra y empezó a cargar su cañón, Jak por su parte se quedó en el sitio con su arma puesta en el modo de furia volcánica y una sonrisa que daba más miedo que la propia arma. Nadie se dio cuenta de que Defcom, tras colocarse Krosser delante suya, había desaparecido.

-¿Listo, Jak? -le preguntó Krosser manteniendo su vista fija en el tumulto de cadáveres móviles que estaban a unos cincuenta metros de ellos.

Jak sonrió y Daxter dejó escapar un suave risita.

-Nací listo -fue su única respuesta antes pulsar el gatillo de su arma que empezó a disparar cada vez más rápido y derribó con eficacia al esqueleto que les quedaba más cerca, una vez estuvo en el suelo movió el arma sin soltar el gatillo al siguiente, manteniendo su alta velocidad de fuego. Por su parte, Krosser estaba aún cargando su arma a pesar de que la energía acumulada ya era suficiente como para derribar a más de uno quería seguir acumulándola. Una vez casi llegó al límite de seguridad del arma, soltó el gatillo, saliendo un flash de luz que cegaría momentáneamente a cualquiera que lo mirara directamente durante más de unos segundos. Para cuando el flash despareció, en el lugar dónde debería haber 3 esqueletos solo había carbonilla.

-¡Sí señor! -exclamó este tras ver los resultados de su disparo, sin embargo decidió cambiar de táctica y empezó a disparar sin cargar usando la munición alternativa que atravesaba limpiamente a más de un esqueleto al mismo tiempo pero sin llegar a acabar con ellos, más bien los descuartizaba a tiros. Muchos de aquellos esqueletos, a pesar de haber recibido severos impactos de bala, siguieron moviéndose hacia ellos, algunos siendo solo un torso con brazos, otros unas piernas solas, a veces una mano. Entre los dos acabaron con la mayoría de los esqueletos, solo quedaban dos que parecían tener algo de diferente con respecto a los anteriores, que en su avance les habían abierto el camino a aquellos dos. Cómo si los primeros solo fueran peones. Estos pegaron un gran salto y avanzaron varios metros en el aire, aterrizando con fuerza en el suelo, uno cerca de Jak y el otro al lado de Krosser. Jak no perdió el tiempo y aprovechó que el esqueleto aún estaba levantándose después de la caída para lanzarse hacia delante buscando propinarle un puñetazo, sin embargo el esqueleto reaccionó y aprovechó el propio impulso de Jak para agarrarlo, levantarlo en el aire y luego estrellarlo contra el suelo. Jak acusó el golpe pero rodó hacia la derecha a tiempo antes de aquella cosa le clavara una cuchilla que había sacado de algún sitio, porque antes no la tenía, eso seguro. Krosser por su parte salió mejor parado, nada más apareció aquella cosa delante suya intentó acribillarlo pero el esqueleto fue más rápido y de un golpe le arrancó el cañón que hasta el momento tenía apoyado en el hombro. Krosser observó cómo su arma favorita caía al suelo, luego miró al esqueleto con una ceja enarcada y en rápida sucesión se giró hacia un lado y le propinó una fuerte patada descendente en la rodilla, rompiéndosela en pedacitos con un sonoro crack. Cuando creía que el combate iba a ser fácil el esqueleto se separó del su torso inferior y se mantuvo flotando en el aire. Krosser se preparó para una embestida pero antes de que el esqueleto tuviera alguna oportunidad se oyó un fuerte disparo y la cabeza del esqueleto estalló en pedacitos, luego se oyó otro y el esqueleto que estaba en ese momento arremetiendo contra Jak corrió la misma suerte. Jak quedó bastante sorprendido, por el final de su oponente y miró hacia todos lados con mirada interrogante hasta que de repente Defcom apareció unos metros delante suya empuñando su rifle, que estaba humeando un poco. Defcom acercó la boquilla humeante del rifle a su boca y lo sopló con chulería mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Daxter saltó al suelo desde el hombro de su amigo y empezó a hacer movimientos marciales.

-Eso os pasa por meteros con el Relámpago Naranja -dijo refiriéndose a los esqueletos desperdigados por el suelo, la mayoría en cachitos.

La risa se adueñó del cuerpo de los presentes durante unos instantes pero luego volvieron a ponerse serios, recordándose a sí mismos dónde estaban.

-¿Y ahora qué? -preguntó Jak

-Debemos entrar por allí -dijo señalando el hueco por el que habían entrado aquellas máquinas -e intentar llegar al núcleo de nuestra querida "anfitriona" para destruirlo.

Jak, tras oír aquello se quedó mirando pensativo el hueco. Al fin y al cabo este viajecito había probado ser peor que la mayoría de los que había hecho antes. Pero eso no significaba que fuese menos divertido, además mientras estuviese con Daxter todo iría bien.

**Tomas falsas.**

Defcom: *Termina de observar la puerta*

Chicos, venid a ver esto.

*Se ve rodeado en cuestión de segundos*

Oh, dios espacio personal acaba de ser violado.

Krosser: Y tú serás el próximo.

*Guiño de ojos sexy*

Defcom: *WTF BOOM*

( watch?v=8SnMGE5czVY)

/

Jak y Daxter: *entran en el edificio*

Defcom: Nunca sabrán lo que les espera MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ

*Se da cuenta de que Krosser le está mirando*

Esto… ejem… tú vete tirando pa' lante

Krosser: *Entra en el edifico*

Defcom: Excelente…. *Feel like el señor Burns*

/

Daxter: Jak y yo somos compañeros de toda la vida.

SICA: Alerta, yaoi detectado.

Daxter: Mierda, me han pillado.

Jak: *Pokerface*

/

SICA: nunca vi a nadie tener tanta imaginación para hacer sufrir a alguien.

Defcom: Oigh, quita, quita, el placer es mío. Y el tono va por ti Daxter *Maximum trolling*

Daxter: ¡Me vengaré! *RAGE*

/

SICA: ¿Creéis que podéis derrotarme? Para eso necesitaríais un ingeniero.

Defcom: *Carraspea para hacerse notar*

SICA: A nadie le caes bien Defcom

Defcom: *Oh god why*

*Forever alone*

SICA: Esto para el Facebook *foto*

*Trollrisa*

* * *

Hola de nuevo, lamento spamearos de nuevo pero tenía algo que contarles. quiero añadir una nueva sección a partir de ahora a esta historia y es la música utilizada durante su escritura. Para mí la música es algo muy importante puesto que me ayuda a concentrarme y es capaz de sacar lo mejor de mí, aunque eso también depende del estilo que esté escuchando en ese momento. No voy profundir más en este aspecto de mi vida y os dejo la lista de las canciones.

Slicey - Dead silence

Zection - Redneck Vanilla

Dragonette - Pick-Up-The-Phone-(RoughMath-Remix)

Gemini - Robots

Gemini - Blue

Gemini - Rise & Fall

Jessie J- Nobody's perfect (Netsky remix)

MANTIS - The Flood

Cookie Monsta & Flux Pavilion - Come find me

Mozart - Lacrimosa

Tristam - I'm going down

Lady gaga - Bloody mary

Three Days Grace - Animal I have become

Flashmob - Need in me

Dusty kid - Bolero

Swallen - Revolucion

Coven - Wake you up

iNexus - RAGE QUIT

Arkasia - Fall Of The Republic

Mozart - Symphony 40

Emalkay - The line


End file.
